Méfiez-vous de l'eau qui dort
by Larva Heart
Summary: Ne dit-on pas que les eaux les plus calmes sont souvent les plus profondes ? Sting Eucliffe,le beau gosse du lycée va l'apprendre à ses dépens, ou comment un pari va faire basculer la vie de Sting et de la solitaire Juvia Lokser. (Sting x Juvia,Jerza...)UA. En pause
1. d'un pari de Minerva

Salut,salut,me revoilà avec ma nouvelle fic.

Les personnages appartiennent à Hiro Mashima

Rating:T mais peut être un lime soft.

* * *

Chapitre1:Méfiez-vous d'un pari de Minerva.

Cela faisait un mois que le lycée de Fairy Tail et celui de Sabertooth avaient fusionné pour n'en former qu'un . Un affreux tremblement de terre avait terrassé l'établissement des tigres à dent de sabre ,les obligeant à aller squatter les salles de classe du lycée de Magnolia. Étant donné que Sabertooth n'était pas un lycée avec beaucoup d'élèves cela avait été aisé de les accueillir tous et en voyant la bonne entente entre les élèves des deux lycées ,on avait décidé de les fusionner définitivement.

Le lycée avait d'ailleurs été agrandi et le nom de Fairy Tail avait été gardé .

En un mois les relations entre fées et tigres qui avait d'abord été conflictuelles s'étaient drôlement amélioré et tout ce beau monde formait une seule et même communauté scolaire.

Ce qu'il y avait de spécifique à Fairy Tail et qui n'était pas présent dans les autres lycée de Fiore,était le grand laxisme qui laissait place à de grand débordement comme des batailles générales ou le manque d'uniforme. Mais personne ne se plaignait,il s'agissait de Fairy Tail après tout,le lycée des « fous».

Fairy Tail était un immense bâtiment blanc qui s'étalait sur de long mètre et de grand étage,la façade était fleuris,près du portail résidait le buste de la fondatrice du lycée: Maevis Vermillon . Derrière le lycée se trouvait un immense jardin où quelque cerisier et autres arbres avait été planté,quand les cerisiers était en fleur les élèves avait alors droit au plus beau des spectacles. Ces mêmes étudiants avaient à leur dispositions l'ombre des arbres les jours de soleil et parfois ils déjeunaient sur l'herbe.

En ce vendredi matin,le lycée de Fairy Tail étaient en pleine ébullition,ce soir aurait lieu un grand match de basket-ball entre l'équipe des fées et celle de Lamia Scale,un lycée ennemi.

Dans le corridor on pouvait voir l'équipe traverser fièrement les couloirs ,formant un cortège ,un garçon aux cheveux rose et un autre torse nu utilisaient les casiers comme percutions et entamèrent une mélodie ,un beau blond sortit du lot et se mit en avant ,il passa une main dans ses cheveux blond en épis et il se mit à chanter:

**Buddy you're a boy, make a big noise**  
_Mon pote tu es un garçon,fais un grand bruit_  
**Playin' in the street, gonna be a big man some day**  
_Jouant dans la rue, Tu seras un grand homme un jour_  
**You got mud on yo' face. You big disgrace**  
_Tu as de la boue sur le visage .Espèce de grosse honte_  
**Kickin' your can, all over the place**  
_Donnant des coups de pied dans ta canette partout sur la place_  
**Singin'**  
_Chantant:_

Et les garçons de l'équipe se mirent à chanter le refrain en cœur et avec entrain,leurs vestes Teddy les différenciant des autres élèves,leur sac de sport sur une épaule :

**We will we will rock you**  
_On vous on vous secouera_  
**We will we will rock you**  
_On vous on vous secouera_

Et le blond reprit de sa voix grave:

**Buddy you're a young man hard man  
**_Mon pote tu es un jeune homme, un homme difficile_  
**Shouting in the street gonna take on the world some day  
**_Criant dans la rue tu te chargeras du monde un jour_

Il attira une des cheerleaders qui les suivaient et la fit pivoter avant de la saisir par la taille. La jeune fille gloussa en se collant à lui.

**_You got blood on yo' face_**  
_Tu as du sang sur le visage_  
**You big disgrace**  
_Espèce de grosse honte_  
**Wavin' your banner**  
_Brandissant tes bannières_  
**all over the place**  
_partout sur la place_

**We will we will rock you**  
_On vous on vous secouera_  
**Sing it**  
_Chante-le_

**Buddy you're an old man poor man**_  
Mon pote tu es un vieil homme un pauvre homme  
_**Pleadin' with your eyes gonna make you some peace some day**_  
Plaidant avec tes yeux .Ca va te faire de la paix un jour  
_**You got mud on your face. Big disgrace**_  
Tu as de la boue sur le visage grosse honte  
_**Somebody betta put you back into your place**_  
Quelqu'un ferait mieux de te remettre,A ta place_

Et tout le monde reprit en cœur:

**We will we will rock you**  
_On vous on vous secouera_

**We will we will rock you**_  
On vous on vous secouera  
_**Sing it**_  
Chante-le  
_**We will we will rock you**_  
On vous on vous secouera  
_**Everybody**_  
Tout le monde  
_**We will we will rock you**_  
On vous on vous secouera  
_**We will we will rock you**_  
On vous on vous secouera  
_**Alright**_  
D'accord_

_ Sting!Appela la jeune fille collé à lui,formant une bouche en cœur pour réclamer un baiser . La seconde d'après elle se faisait passionnément embrasser .

_Qui va défoncer les bras cassé de Lamia ce soir? Hurla un jeune homme aux cheveux rose en épis.

_Les fées !hurlèrent l'équipe,les cheerleaders et les quelques élèves qui les suivaient.

_Je n'ai rien entendu!Qui va défoncer Lamia!Cria le rose.

_C'est nous!Répondirent les autres.

Le petit cortège passa rapidement dans le couloir et quand ce dernier passa une jeune fille était a genoux,elle s'était faite bousculé par l'un des élèves ,ses livres et autres papiers gisaient au sol,la jeune femme baissa la tête ses mèches bleues cachant ses yeux bleu fatigué .

Ramassant ses affaires avec lassitude d'avoir à répéter ces gestes tant de fois. Elle se remit debout ,épousseta sa jupe plissé noir un peu trop longue,jeta un regard à ses mocassins noir,elle tira sur les manches longue son pull bleu marine, et défroissa son T-shirt beige orné d'un Teru Teru Bôzu .

_Juvia?

La bleue se retourna à son nom et découvrit le visage souriant de Lucy Heartfilia,cette jolie blonde aux yeux chocolat,chef des cheerleaders, connue pour sa gentillesse infinie.

_Ça va bien?

_Oui merci Lucy-san.

_Lucy!

Derrière elles, se trouvait une jeune fille aux cheveux brun,habillé tout comme Lucy de l'uniforme de pom-pom girl ,c'est à dire composé d'une mini jupe bleu et d'un haut de la même couleur sans manche avec les initiales du lycée en or.

_Cana?

_Viens vite il faut que tu vois ça!

Elle saisit le poignée de la blonde et l'entraîna derrière elle,zigzagant parmi les élèves.

Juvia Lokser souffla et passa une main dans ses cheveux bleu ondulé pour les remettre en place,puis elle regagna sa salle de classe.

La tête baissé,le dos courbé ,elle tenta de se faire toute petite ,traversé le couloir était une épreuve en elle même pour la jeune fille de 17 ans.

_Hey!Gloomy!(*)s'exclamèrent quelque voix moqueuse.

Juvia accéléra le pas à l'entente de ce surnom,bientôt elle s'engouffra dans sa classe avec soulagement,enfin presque car elle devait encore aller rejoindre sa place au fond de la classe.

Elle avisa de ceux déjà assit et pressa le pas jusqu'à sa place.

Juvia traversa l'allée si vite qu'elle ne vit pas un pied se mettre sur son chemin.

La jeune fille trébucha et s'étala au sol,s'attirant les rires de ses camarades.

_Fait attention où tu marches Gloomy!(*) ricana une jolie blonde coiffé en queue de cheval ,qui lui avait fait le croche pied.

_Ta gueule silicone valley(*) asséna méchamment un grand brun aux yeux rouge assit au premier rang.

Toute la classe éclata de rire .

La jeune fille à terre en profita pour se relever à toute vitesse et aller s'installer à sa place.

La susnommée Silicone Valley lui fit un bras d'honneur bien sentit .

_Va te faire Redfox!

_Mademoiselle Realight!s'offusqua le sensei qui venait à peine de pénétrer dans la salle de classe.

La belle blonde aux long cheveux se fit tout petite , son uniforme de cheerleader accentuait ses formes plus que généreuse ,formes qui lui avait valu ce surnom soit dit en passant ,elle râla silencieusement tout d'abord mais se tut rapidement. Le dénommé Redfox eu un sourire satisfait.

Le pupitre de Juvia étant collé à la fenêtre son regard bleu se perdu dans le ciel grisâtre ,regardant avec fascination le mouvement des nuages ,ne se préoccupant qu'à moitié de ce que son professeur racontait.

Comme d'habitude son esprit divagua vers un pays lointain où elle ne serrait pas obligé d'aller à l'école ,où des idiots la brimeraient ,où elle serait tranquille,un endroit où les gens arrêteraient de la juger,un endroit qui n'existait pas en somme.

Quand la sonnerie annonçant la fin du cours retentit,tout le monde déserta la classe à une vitesse record.

Juvia ne réagit pas tout de suite,se fut une main sur son épaule qui l'a fit réagir.

_Les cours sont finit.

_ Gadjeel-kun! Sursauta t-elle en regardant la classe désormais vide. Merci.

_Hum.

Le jeune homme s'en alla sans plus de cérémonie.

.

.

C'était maintenant l'heure du déjeuner, elle mit donc naturellement ses écouteurs pour échapper au brouhaha présent dans la cantine,elle fit la queue ,on lui passa deux fois devant sans qu'elle ne réplique et quand enfin elle saisit son plateau elle jeta un regard au vaste ensemble d'élèves qui occupait déjà toute les tables.

Ils mangeaient tous en rigolant avec leur amis et cette simple pensée la rendit plus mélancolique qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

Résignée,Juvia sortit de la cafétéria ,et se dirigea vers les toilettes des garçons,où s'était désert ,elle ouvrit une cabine ,abaissa la battant et prit place.

Pourquoi les toilettes des garçons?

Parce que dans celle des filles elle avait plus de chance de se faire persécuter ,alors que les garçons l'ignoraient ,ils ne la voyait pas,elle était comme invisible pour eux.

C'était triste mais sa scolarité se résumait à essayer d'avoir des notes convenables,essayer d'échapper aux moqueries et être invisible aux yeux des autres.

Juvia regarda ses légumes,d'un air morose ,les écouteurs vissés à ses oreilles ,elle se mit à déjeuner en toute tranquillité.

À la cafétéria une table se distinguait des autres.

Elle était composée de quatre garçon et deux filles.

Le premier était brun aux yeux rouges,il déjeunait en silence,son air froid ne donnait pas vraiment envie de l'approcher et pourtant il était bien entouré,le second était un blond à la longue chevelure attaché en catogan ,coiffé d'un chapeau il se distinguait de tous les garçons du lycée,le troisième était un grand baraqué aux cheveux vert,tatoué au bras et ces deux derniers discutaient ensemble.

Le dernier garçon se regardait dans le miroir qu'il avait emprunté à la «groupie» à ses côtés,ses yeux bleus regardaient son reflet,un reflet sans conteste beau,malgré le haut de son œil barré par une cicatrice.

_Arrête de te coiffer on dirait un gonzesse! Râla Orga.

_Il faut du temps pour entretenir une telle beauté!répliqua le blond d'un ton sec.

Le grand baraqué aux cheveux verts soupira d'exaspération.

Les deux filles de la table était une groupie de Sting et une grande brune aux cheveux tressés,à l'air digne ,dont les yeux verts était perçant et dont la silhouette fine faisait craquer plus d'un .

Les quatre garçons faisaient tous partit de l'équipe de basket-ball au vu de leur vestes Teddy bleu avec les initiales de leur lycée couleur Or.

_Encore entrain de toi coiffer dit une voix sarcastique derrière eux.

Sting se retourna en souriant avec condescendance.

_Il faut que tu arrêtes de me surveiller Erza-chan ou je vais finir par croire que tu m'aimes.

La Erza en question portait une jolie chemise rouge qui non seulement mettait sa poitrine en valeur mais aussi s'accordait à ses long cheveux écarlate qui retombait doucement sur ses épaules.

Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

_Le jour où je t'aimerais sera le jour où tu enlèveras cette ridicule boucle d'oreille à ton oreille et quand tu seras plus humble et moins arrogant!

_Jamais donc?en conclut le blond.

_Tu n'es pas si bête!s'exclama t-elle en allant rejoindre la table adjacente.

_Ça fait combien de râteau depuis un mois? Questionna Orga.

_20 je crois plaisanta Rufus.

_C'est bien ce qui me semblait ricana le vert.

Le blond leur lança un regard irrité et déclara qu'il avait besoin d'aller au toilette.

Une fois dans les toilettes il alla se soulager dans l'urinoir quand il sursauta en entendant une voix visiblement féminine qui provenait d'une cabine et qui chantonnait ,il remonta sa braguette et se posta devant la dite cabine .**  
**

Juvia qui avait la fâcheuse habitude ne mettre la musique a fond n'avait pas entendu quelqu'un rentrer dans les toilettes et s'était mit à chanter tranquillement.

Sting se cala contre un lavabo tapant du pied en rythme,il avait déjà entendu cette chanson et cette interprétation était vraiment très jolie.

Il imaginait la figure de cette fille,jolie visage égale jolie voix, non? Et il ne disait jamais non pour partager son lit avec une jolie fille.

Même si il se demandait ce qu'elle foutait dans les toilettes des garçons.

_Jolie brin de voix s'exclama t-il.

Mais il ne reçu aucune réponse _'Ok elle m'entends pas '._

Il frappa donc contre la porte et il eut cette fois une réaction c'est à dire un petit cri.

Juvia ne s'était pas attendu à voir la porte bouger,elle baissa le volume de sa musique et se mit à paniquer.

_Jolie brin de voix répéta t-il .

Juvia ne répondue rien,elle avait aisément reconnu la voix de Sting Eucliffe,comment ne pas la reconnaître?Lui et ses amis de l'équipe de basket-ball était connu pour chanter des chansons motivantes avant chaque match,de plus le blond avait son propre fan club tant il était idolâtré par les jeunes filles.

Sting était l'un des garçons les plus aimés du lycée malgré son arrogance,sa vanité et sa manie de draguer tout ce qui bouge.

Juvia ne lui avait bien évidement jamais parlé et elle doutait qu'il sache qui elle était.

La sonnerie d'un téléphone qui n'était pas le sien la sortit de ses pensées.

C'était celui de Sting,le blondinet répondu ,parla quelque seconde et sortit des toilettes ,mettant dans un coin de sa tête cette jolie voix qu'il avait entendu.

Juvia de son côté ouvrit doucement la porte et y laissa passer une petite tête,son plateau à la main elle soupira en se disant qu'elle devrait faire plus attention quand elle déjeunerait ici dorénavant.

De retour dans la cafétéria ,Sting soupira d'exaspération en voyant qu'une énième bataille de nourriture avait commencé.

Au centre de la bataille Natsu Dragneel,le capitaine de l'équipe s'amusait comme un enfant ,il bataillait vaillamment contre Grey Fulbuster l'avant-centre et aussi contre Gadjeel Redfox le gros bras de l'équipe .

Rogue les regardaient avec irritation devant tant bêtise,Orga et Rufus avaient eux aussi joint la bataille,Minerva quand à elle s'était éloigné de tout ce ramdam ,de naturel calme et froid elle n'aimait pas se mêler aux comportement gamin propre aux fées,c'était la fille de l'ancien directeur de Sabertooth mais après la fusion des deux lycées il avait laissé son poste à Makarov et faisait son propre business en ville. Cela avait étonné plus d'un mais c'était pour le mieux car le caractère stricte de Gemma n'aurait pas fait bon ménage avec les élèves d'ici.

Sting quand à lui se plongea à corps perdu dans cette bataille.

_Tu vas en prendre plein la gueule Natsu-san!Cria t-il en lui balançant un bol de purée qu'il avait trouvé .

_C'est ce qu'on va voir blondinet!

À ce même moment Minerva quitta la cafétéria .

Juvia de son côté avait finit de déjeuner ,elle se dirigea vers la cantine pour déposer son plateau discrètement quand elle croisa quelqu'un à l'intersection d'un couloir.

_Lokser susurra une voix grinçante.

La bleue se glaça sur place.

_Orlando répondit-elle calmement.

La brune s'approcha d'elle et se retrouva à quelque centimètre de la bleue.

_Avez-vous réfléchis à notre proposition?

_C'est tout réfléchi,c'est non dit-elle sans une once d'hésitation.

_En êtes vous sûr?Notre proposition est plutôt alléchante!

_Juvia à déjà réfléchie et comme elle vous l'a déjà dit ,cela ne l'intéresse pas,ne venez plus importuner Juvia à l'avenir!

Minerva eu un sourire et frappa durement le plateau dans les mains de Juvia qui tomba au sol.

_Vous avez un calme olympien malgré tout ce qu'on vous fait subir chaque jour,vous n'êtes jamais fâché...toujours calme,j'avoue être impressionné...

Juvia soutenue le regard froid de la jeune fille,c'est avec surprise que Minerva s'en alla en première laissant une Juvia au cœur battant.

.

.

.

La fin des cours arriva avec un soulagement non dissimulé pour Juvia Lokser qui sortit du lycée d'un pas pressé comme à chaque fois,elle n'eut pas de temps à perdre à attendre d'amis vu qu'elle n'en avait pas .

Dans ce lycée elle n'avait aucun ami,les seuls personneS qui lui parlaient un tant soit peu était Lucy Heartfilia qui lui demandait une fois de temps en temps comme ça allait,mais on ne pouvait pas la qualifier d'amie,vu qu'elle était trop occupée avec son rôle de cheerleader, avec toute ses activités extrascolaire et ses vrais amis . Gadjeel Redfox non plus,même si ils se connaissaient depuis longtemps,le brun la défendait parfois mais il n'était pas toujours là.

_'Si à une époque ont étaient ami,c'est maintenant du passé...tout à changé maintenant.'_

En pressant un peu le pas ,Juvia arriva chez elle quinze minute plus .

Le chemin du retour chez elle était pour une fois calme,parfois quelque filles de sa classe profitaient du fait d'être à l'extérieur du lycée pour mieux lui faire des crasses,aujourd'hui heureusement elles l'avaient oublié.

Ce qui embêtait notre petite bleue était que n'ayant pas de voiture ,ni de vélo elle ne pouvait pas faire autrement que marcher,le pire était qu'elle avait le permis mais qu'elle n'avait pas de quoi se payer une voiture. Les transports scolaires aurait pu être une solution mais ils ne passaient pas devant chez elle,mais elle ne se plaignait pas trop,le lycée n'était pas si loin.

Le quartier où elle vivait était calme,et principalement habités par des personnes âgées,les maisons n'étaient pas des plus luxueuses mais le principal était qu'elles étaient habitable.

Elle eut son premier sourire de la journée ,en voyant sa bonne vieille maison .

Elle n'était pas grande mais accueillante,une maison au influence victorienne,peinte en vert foncé avec une petite pelouse devant .

Elle rentra vite chez elle et ôta ses souliers .

_Juvia est rentré!

Elle traversa le corridor où on rangeait les manteaux et autres parapluies et elle se trouva dans le salon ,de taille moyenne ,composé d'un canapé beige ,d'une table basse en bois et d'une télé .

Une jeune fille de 12 ans à la longue chevelure bleu marine s'y trouvait.

_Juvia-nee!S'exclama t-elle avec un grand sourire .

_Wendy sourit-elle en s'approchant d'elle pour lui embrasser le sommet du crâne.

_Comment a été ta journée?

Cette question avait été posé par une voix masculine ,un jeune homme descendait des escaliers ,vêtu d'un T-shirt noir et d'un jean délavé,ses cheveux bleu en épis semblait en pagaille , une étrange marque rouge résidait au dessus et au dessous de son œil droit.

_Comme d'habitude répondu t-elle évasivement.

_Hum marmonna t-il peu convaincu ,n'aimant pas les réponses toujours évasive de sa sœur.

_Tu travailles ce soir Nii-chan?Questionna Wendy.

_Oui ,je vais devoir m'en aller dans quelque minute.

_Jellal-nii-san,tu sais, si tu laissais Juvia travailler elle pourrait t'aider à payer les factures.

_Nous en avons déjà parlé soupira t-il,vous êtes mes princesses .

Il passa un bras sur les épaules de Juvia et tendu sa main à la plus jeune pour qu'elle puisse la tenir.

_Et les princesses ne travaille pas!C'est ma responsabilité de prendre soin de vous donc pas de travail pour toi Juvia où tout du moins finit tes études avant.

_Très bien souffla t-elle.

Elle regarda son frère traverser le salon et disparaître par la porte adjacente c'est à dire la cuisine ,en soupirant d'exaspération .

Juvia monta les escaliers collé au mur de droite ,arrivé à l'étage elle rentra dans sa chambre et sourit .

Cette chambre avait toujours eu le don de la détendre ,elle alluma la lumière de la lampe qui créait une ambiance tamisée,elle se laissa tomber sur ses sur son lit aux draps beige perpendiculaire à la porte et fixa le plafond rose pale ,la chambre était petite mais comme le reste de la maison elle était chaleureuse et décoré simplement. L'on distinguait dans un coin de la pièce une machine à coudre et autres affaires de coutures.

Puis son regard migra vers les deux seuls fenêtres de la chambre dans le fond,actuellement à demi dissimulé par des rideaux blanc cassé.

Juvia ne pu s'empêcher de penser à son frère qui trimait dure pour supporter toute la famille,Jellal ne pouvait s'empêcher de mettre toute la responsabilité sur ces épaules depuis la mort de leur mère.

Jellal était très protecteur avec elle et Wendy ,peut être même un peu trop.

_'À 22 ans il devrait s'amuser au lieu de travailler autant!'_

Quelqu'un qui frappait à la porte ,la fit sortir de ses pensées ,la tête de Jellal et celle de Wendy apparurent.

_Oui?Questionna Juvia en se redressant.

_Je voulais juste te dire qu'il y a de la soupe mizo au frais et...

_Attaque de câlin!hurla Wendy en sautant sur sa grande sœur très vite suivit par l'aînée .

Jellal et Wendy lui firent subir une attaque de chatouille,ce qui remit du baume au cœur de la bleue,sa famille avait définitivement l'art de lui remonter le morale après une journée d'école pourri.

Mais bientôt l'aînée de la famille du aller à son travail de nuit,car Jellal cumulait deux emplois,si le matin il aidait chez un pâtissier ,le soir il était serveur dans un petit restaurant à l'autre bout de la ville.

Le jeune homme salua ses sœurs de deux baisers sur la joue et il s'en alla tandis que Juvia s'exaspérait au près de la plus jeune du caractère borné de son grand frère.

_Si seulement il laissait Juvia travailler.

_Qu'aurais-tu fais si tu travaillais?

_Juvia ne sais pas trop...peut être serveuse,mais juste pour avoir un peu d'argent.

_Si Jellal ,fais ça ,c'est pour nous protéger,il est déjà assez stressé à chaque fois que tu vas au lycée,alors si tu travaillais il nous ferais un infarctus plaisanta Wendy.

_Tu as raison mais...

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase ,elle ne voulait pas embêter sa petite sœur avec ses soucis.

_Mais?Questionna la plus jeune.

_Rien oublie Wendy-chan.

Wendy sourit ,ce qui réchauffa le cœur de sa grande sœur,Wendy était un petit rayon de soleil à elle seule ,malgré les difficultés de la vie la plus jeune de la famille gardait le sourire ,c'est grâce à ce sourire si Jellal trouvait la force pour aller travailler ,et si Juvia avait réussit à garder la tête hors de l'eau à la mort de leur mère. La fratrie Fernandes/Lokser /Marvel ,était la plus connue du petit quartier principalement parce qu'ils vivaient par leur propres moyens mas aussi parce que même si Jellal ,Juvia et Wendy avait la même mère ,ils avaient des pères différents et à cause de cela on jasait beaucoup sur eux .

.

.

.

.

Et alors que le soleil se couchait la nuit prit place doucement dans le ciel et avec elle le match entre l'équipe des fées contre Lamia Scale ,comme l'avait prédit Natsu les fées avait défoncé Lamia!

Mais avec plus de difficulté que prévue,surtout que le capitaine de l'équipe adverse Léon Bastia était vraiment tenace. Et pourtant l'équipe de Fairy Tail avait vaincue.

Pour fêter cette victoire toute l'équipe et les cheerleaders avaient migré dans la maison du capitaine de l'équipe c'est à dire Natsu. L'ambiance était imprégné de musique,d'alcool et de joie.

Assis un peu à l'écart sur un canapé ,Sting bécotait Sheila Hurima ,une pom-pom girl à la chevelure mauve,les mains du blonds étaient d'ores et déjà passé sous le T-shirt de la jeune fille qui se laissait faire avec plaisir.

Orga et Rufus quant à eux parlaient sur un canapé opposé.

Minerva arriva ensuite avec un verre à la main et se plaça devant ceux qui se bécotaient.

_Dégage. Dit-elle d'un ton froid.

La cheerleader quitta les lèvres du blond pour voir ce qu'on lui voulait et en interceptant le regard de la brune ,elle se leva promptement et s'enfuit .

_Si tu continues comme ça je vais finir par croire que tu es jalouse. Ricana Sting en effaçant du rouge de ses lèvres.

La brune prit place sur le canapé en levant les yeux au ciel .

_Arrête de te bercer d'illusion.

_Décidément tu reçois beaucoup de râteau depuis que tu es ici se moqua Orga .

_Il y a eu Lucy Heartfilia à ton arrivé,Cana Alberona la semaine dernière,Erza Scarlet ce matin et maintenant Minerva.

_Que tu te trompe mon cher ami!Répliqua Eucliffe . J'ai passé une nuit avec Cana il a trois jours après la fête de Bacchus!J'étais tellement ivre et elle aussi, que le lendemain si j'avais pas eu des suçons sur le corps je l'aurais pas deviné .

_Pas de détail s'exclama Rogue qui venait d'arriver et s'installa aux côté du blond.

_Quand à Lucy j'ai eu un baiser!

_Quoi?!S'exclamèrent Rufus et Orga réellement surpris.

_Ouaip ,c'était il y a trois semaine,bon aujourd'hui elle sort avec le capitaine donc je n'y toucherais plus.

_Tu oublies de dire qu'elle t'a utilisé pour le rendre jaloux révéla calmement Rogue.

_Mouais et quand à Erza,elle est peut être sexy mais elle aussi frigide et je ne peux pas lutter contre ça!Et Minerva se fait juste désirer.

Il reçut un tape derrière la tête pour toute réponse.

_Je peux séduire qui je veux!Affirma Sting.

_N'importe qui?chuchota Rufus.

_Je te prends au mot!S'exclama Orga,je propose un parie!

_Dit toujours fit un Sting mi-méfiant mi-intéressé.

_Si tu arrives à séduire une fille que je désignerais ,je te donnerais hum...

_300 jewels proposa Sting.

_Okay!

_Maintenant qu'elle fille?

Les yeux de Minerva se mirent à briller comme traversé par un éclair de génie,un sourire sadique et machiavélique s'étala sur ses lèvres quand elle dit:

_Pourquoi pas Gloomy?

_Gloomy s'étonna le blond,c'est qui?

_C'est cette fille bizarre aux cheveux bleu,celle qui porte un Teru Teru Bozu sur son vêtement se rappela Rufus .

_Ah elle, se rappela le blond en grimaçant,vous abusez les gars elle est pas du tout mon genre. Je me demande même si c'est le genre de quelqu'un!

_Justement c'est un nouveau challenge!Lui susurra Minerva ,de plus rajouta la brune en laissant glisser une main sur la cuisse du blond,si tu arrives à la faire coucher avec toi,je rajoute à la cagnotte une nuit entière avec moi dit-elle d'une voix chaude pleine de sous entendu.

Rogue jeta un regard suspicieux à la brune,depuis quand Minerva s'offrait ainsi à Sting?Surtout pour un stupide pari,il devait avoir anguille sous roche.

Le blond bien qu'étonné d'une proposition aussi osée, accepta immédiatement,la promesse d'une nuit avec Minerva était largement suffisante pour le motiver.

Il lui courrait après elle depuis tellement longtemps,il ne pouvait pas laisser passer une telle occasion.

_C'est okay!Je vais séduire cette fille et je vais la mettre dans mon lit!Pff vous auriez pu me donner un challenge plus dure!

_'Idiot' _pensa Minerva en se levant.

La brune sortit de la maison sous le regard toujours curieux de Rogue qui se demandait ce que pouvait bien mijoter la brune.

Une fois à l'extérieur de la maison elle vérifia que personne ne puisse l'entendre et elle prit son téléphone et tapa un numéro à toute vitesse.

«Allô?»

«Père c'est moi,vous serez content j'ai trouvé une solution au problème Lokser,et si tout tourne à notre avantage nous pourrons mettre la main sur son frère et sa sœur aussi ».

* * *

J'ai hâte d'avoir vos impressions! J'ai beaucoup remanié ce premier chapitre donc je suis stressé de vous le présenter .

Juvia n'es pas amoureuse de Grey dans cette fic,elle le connaît à peine .

(*)Gloomy signifie sombre,triste ,morne .

(*)**Silicon** Valley désigne le pôle des industries de pointe situé dans la partie sud de la Région de la baie de San Francisco en Californie. Mais pour moi **Silicone** Valley c'est comme la silicone c'est la matière qu'on utilise pour les implants mammaire,en gros Gadjeel sous entend que Jenny s'est fait refaire les seins .

J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous a plu!


	2. D'une attention soudaine

Chapitre2: Méfiez-vous d'une attention soudaine .

Ce lundi matin Jellal se réveilla aux aurores,quand il sortit de sa chambre,il se rendit dans les chambres de ses sœurs pour les regarder dormir.

Il s'approcha doucement du lit de Wendy et baisa tendrement son front avant de remonter sa couverture,qui avait glissé durant la nuit ,après un petit sourire il s'en alla à pas de chat pour ne pas la réveiller,après tout il était à peine 4 heures du matin.

Pourquoi se réveillait-il à une t-elle heure? Parce qu'il travaillait dans une boulangerie/pâtisserie et que pour exercer dans ce genre de métier il fallait se lever tôt.

Déjà préparer pour aller travailler,il passa par la chambre de Juvia,la cadette avant de s'en aller.

Il répéta les mêmes gestes qu'il avait eu avec Wendy et finalement il quitta sa petite maison,il marcha quelque longue minute pour sortir de son quartier et finalement il se retrouva en plein centre ville,il n'y avait presque personne dans la rue à une telle heure,bientôt il arriva devant son lieu de travail,c'est-à-dire la Boulangerie / Pâtisserie de Magnolia ,il pénétra par la porte de derrière ,et se retrouva dans les cuisines où le boulanger et propriétaire Rozu enfournait déjà son vieil homme le salua avec joie,le jeune homme le lui rendue ,Jellal se hâta à aller se changer et une fois qu'il revêtu son grand ensemble blanc et son tablier ,il alla aider Rozu à la confection de quelque pâtisserie .

_Comment vont tes sœurs? Questionna le vieille homme tout en pétrissant la patte .

_Bien,même si Juvia insiste pour travailler.

_Tu devrais peut être la laisser faire,si tu veux je peux lui donner à faire deux ou trois choses ici,j'ai bien besoin d'aide...

_C'est très généreux de votre part mais non merci,je voudrais qu'elle se concentre sur ses études,elle a déjà du mal à se concentrer alors autant lui éviter d'autres distractions.

_Si tu le dis souffla Rozu devant l'entêtement de Jellal .

Rozu se souvenait encore de la première fois où Jellal était venu lui demander du travail,il avait à peine 18 ans ,il sortait fraîchement du lycée et il était pourtant déterminé à travailler,ce qui avait marquer le vieille homme était son regard empreint de détermination quand il affirmait avoir besoin d'un travail pour prendre soin de ses sœurs,Rozu avait été très surprit par l'instinct de protection qu'il avait pour ces dernières,il s'occupait tant de ses sœurs que parfois il oubliait de s'occuper de lui même.

Quelques minutes plus tard les deux hommes eurent mit les pains et autres pâtisseries au four,puis quand tout fut prêt ,ils ouvrirent la boulangerie,quelque instants plus tard des clients arrivèrent et Jellal se mit derrière la caisse pour servir les clients. Ces derniers s'extasiaient devant la grande diversité des pâtisseries,devant la couleur,ou leurs belles présentations. Que ce soit des gâteaux au chocolat,des religieuses,des tartes ou des petits pains nattés tout donnaient envie.

Au alentour de 7 h 30 du matin ,Jellal sentit son cœur battre un peu plus rapidement,il fixa l'horloge accrochée sur le mur beige à côté de lui et passa une main dans ses cheveux pour les arranger,mais sachant que c'était peine perdue il abandonna rapidement,bientôt la petite clochette qui avertissait quand un client rentrait retentit et il se raidit en la voyant quand elle arriva devant la caisse il lui offrit un sourire qu'il espérait ne sortirait pas crispé.

_Bonjour .

_Bonjour Erza-san ,un fraisier comme d'habitude?

La rouquine hocha la tête et le regarda s'affairer en souriant.

Erza était une cliente fidèle de la pâtisserie,elle y venait presque tout les jours pour commander un fraisier ,mais la rouquine ne venait pas seulement pour la nourriture mais aussi pour le pâtissier .

Jellal lui tendu la petite boite en carton blanche et rose qui contenait la pâtisserie.

Quand Erza lui tendue la monnaie pour payer et que leur doigts se frôlèrent les deux jeunes gens rosirent .

Après cela la rouquine s'en alla rapidement en se traitant d'idiote de ne pas lui avoir parler. Cela faisait 4 ans qu'il travaillait là et un an qu'elle avait le béguin pour lui,Erza Scarlet n'était pas timide de nature,bien au contraire ,mais quand il s'agissait de lui,s'était comme si elle se retrouvait dans l'incapacité de parler.

Jellal de son côté souffla quand elle s'en alla,cette jeune fille avait le don de le rendre nerveux,si avant il la remarquait à peine ,l'année dernière il avait enfin remarqué sa grande beauté et depuis chaque jour il attendait et redoutait son passage à la boulangerie.

Mais le jeune homme ne se faisait pas d'illusion,il n'y aurait jamais rien entre eux,premièrement parce qu'elle était encore mineure(elle a 17 ans) mais aussi parce qu'il n'avait pas le temps d'avoir une relation amoureuse,il devait penser au bien être de sa famille avant tout.

Sur cette pensée Jellal accueillit un nouveau client et se concentra exclusivement sur son travail.

.

.

Le lundi matin,Sting arriva plus que motivé prêt à accomplir son pari,pari qu'il ne jugeait pas si difficile que ça.

Mais avant de se jeter sur sa proie il savait qu'il devait se renseigner et qui de mieux que Jenny Realight la plus grande pipelette du lycée ,qui savait tout sur n'importe qui .

Il alla donc à la rencontre de la jolie blonde.

_Jenny-chan plus les jours passent plus tu es canon!

_Qu'est ce que tu veux Sting?Questionna la jeune fille la tête plongé sur son téléphone.

_Ma chérie j'aurais besoin de ton don.

_Qu'est ce que tu veux savoir?

_Dit moi tout ce que tu sais sur Gloomy!

Cette phrase eu le mérite de la faire soulever la tête de son portable,elle semblait vraiment étonnée.

_Pourquoi?

_Ça tu n'as pas à le savoir,mais tu le saurais suffisamment tôt crois moi,maintenant je veux des infos sur elle.

_Hum...d'abord son nom est Juvia Lockser,elle est dans ma classe et elle n'a pas d'ami.

_Pourquoi l'appelle t-on Gloomy?

_Ben on l'a surnomme gloomy parce qu'elle a toujours l'air morose ,triste et on dirait qu'un nuage noir se promène au dessus de sa tête,sa famille c'est une famille de tarée,elle est se promène avec des Teru Teru bozu,elle à la peau pâle comme la mort,elle ne parle jamais même quand on l'a charrie,c'est une cible facile en faite et pour couronner le tout si tu voyais comment elle s'habille dit-elle d'une mine dégoûtée.

_Pourquoi tu disais que ça famille est barge?

_Oh ,c'est parce que sa mère était une traînée ,une vraie sal*pe dit-elle soudainement sur un ton rageur puis elle souffla et ajouta avec mépris ,son beau-père ou son père je sais plus trop a finis dans un asile,sa plus jeune sœur n'est pas scolarisé ,son frère c'est peut être le seul à être normal,il est super sexy en plus mais je pense que le fait qu'un beau garçon comme lui n'est pas de copine c'est bizarre et moi je pense qu'il est gay mais c'est qu'une hypothèse.

Sting soupira,cette fille semblait avoir une vie compliqué.

_'De toute façon,je m'en fous de sa vie ,je crois pas que j'aurais besoin de tant d'infos pour la séduire'_

La sonnerie retentit et le blond se dirigea vers son premier cours. Il passerait à l'attaque bientôt .

Juvia de son côté rejoins son cours de littérature qui comme d'habitude était d'un ennui mortel,le professeur Crux en était en partie responsable ,car il s'endormait toute les cinq minute.

Tandis que les autres élèves chahutaient ,Juvia posa la tête sur son pupitre et ferma les yeux.

Se faisant discrète,elle fut heureuse que personne n'en profite pour venir l'emmerder,certaines personnes pouvaient vraiment se montrer pénibles quand le professeur avait le dos tourné,mais à chaque fois Juvia tâchait de rester impassible et de toujours tendre l'autre joue,comme lui avait fait remarquer Minerva ,Juvia était synonyme de calme et pour cause elle ne pouvait pas se mettre en colère.

_Ah qu'est ce que je disais moi fit le professeur en sortant de son sommeil .

Et cinq minute plus tard ,le professeur Crux s'endormit en pleine lecture d'un extrait d'Hamlet . Cela dura toute l'heure ,au grand dam des amoureux de la littérature.

Le cours s'abrégea avec chance.

Juvia sortit de la salle avec empressement ,une foule d'élèves envahissaient déjà les couloirs.

Elle se faufila entre les gens,la tête baissée,le pas pressé,se faisant parfois bousculer,personne ne s'excusaient bien sur ,pour s'excuser il aurait fallu qu'elle ne passe pas inaperçu. C'était toujours ainsi ,soit on la remarquait et on se moquait d'elle ,soit on ne la voyait simplement pas.

Enfin ça c'est qu'elle croyait car en ce moment quelqu'un l'observait.

C'était Sting ,il la suivit du regard ,il devait bien étudier sa proie avant d'attaquer.

Quand elle commença à disparaître de son champs de vision ,il se décida à la suivre.

Juvia qui n'avait pas du tout remarqué qu'on la regardait ,se dirigea vers son deuxième endroit de prédilection,il s'agissait de sous les tribunes du gymnase ,c'était un peu sale mais au moins c'était tranquille ,elle pouvait patienter ici jusqu'à la fin de son heure creuse sans avoir de soucis à se faire.

Elle sortit un livre à la couverture bleu,légèrement abîmé,elle s'assit confortablement à terre et se plongea dans sa lecture .

Bien qu'étonné de la voir s'installer à un tel endroit,le blond s'aventura à son tour et eu une mine dégoûtée en voyant tout les chewing-gum laissés en dessous des sièges .

Il fit quelque pas ,s'approchant doucement.

_Hey!

Juvia releva violemment la tête ,totalement surprise de voir Sting Eucliffe devant elle,elle râla intérieurement de ne pas pouvoir être tranquille deux secondes et supposa que les amis du blond n'allait pas tarder à le rejoindre,voulant à tout prix éviter cela,Juvia déguerpis en vitesse,si vite qu'elle ne fit pas attention à son livre tombé au sol .

Sting la regarda s'en allez ,assez surprit,habituellement les filles ne le fuyait pas de la sorte ,il s'avança vers l'endroit où Juvia était assise précédemment et ramassa le livre '_Contes et légende sous-marines' 'Et ben si même ses lectures sont ennuyantes on est pas sortit de l'auberge!' ._

Il prit tout de même le livre avec lui.

.

.

Juvia souffla de soulagement une fois éloignée et alla finalement se réfugier à la bibliothèque.

Aujourd'hui l'endroit était presque vide,seuls deux ou trois élèves étaient présent .

Elle remarqua immédiatement la présence de Gadjeel qui parlait aussi doucement que possible avec Levy McGarden ,cette dernière était la meilleure élève du lycée. Étant de parfait opposé ,cela avait surpris plus d'un quand ils avaient annoncé leur mise en couple l'an passé.

Juvia prit place à une table isolée et chercha dans son sac le livre qu'elle lisait sous les tribunes avant que l'on vienne l'interrompre ,elle le chercha frénétiquement avant de constater son absence,se levant avec précipitation elle courut jusqu'au tribune mais elle ne trouva rien,pas la moindre trace de son livre.

Toute la matinée elle se traita d'idiote pour avoir perdue ce livre.

Le morale dans les chaussettes elle se dirigea vers la cafétéria ,elle fit la queue,comme d'habitude on lui passa devant et quand elle eut enfin son plateau repas en main ,elle jeta un regard pour voir si il y avait une table de libre et pour une fois il y en avait une .

Elle s'y dirigea avec empressement et une fois arrivé sans le moindre accident, elle s'y assit promptement.

Elle contempla son plateau avec dégoût ,étant donné qu'on lui était passé devant quand elle était arrivé devant la cantinière on lui avait servit ce qu'il restait c'est à dire des pâtes mal cuites _'Comment peux-t-on rater des pâtes voyons!'_,accompagné d'un poulet et d'une sauce tomate avec plus d'huile que de tomate .

_'Vu le prix que coûtait un déjeuner ils pourraient faire plus d'effort lors de la conception'_ songea t-elle en touillant ces pâtes peu ragoutante .

La tête penché sur son repas elle ne remarqua pas que quelqu'un venait vers elle,ce n'est que quand un plateau vu posé en face d'elle qu'elle leva la tête pour regarder qui venait s'asseoir en face d'elle.

_'Sting Eucliffe!'_

_Salut mon nom est Sting Eucliffe mais tu peux m'appeler Sting.

Le blond se retint de se moquer de la tête choquée qu'elle faisait.

Juvia hallucinait totalement,que faisait ce garçon à sa table? Pourquoi lui parlait-elle? Il devait avoir anguille sous roche se dit-elle.

Elle jeta un bref regard autour d'elle et croisa quelque regards surpris,elle n'était visiblement pas la seule à ne pas comprendre ce qu'il faisait là.

Songeant que ce n'était qu'une mauvaise blague qu'on lui faisait pour l'humilier,Juvia se releva sans un mot et voulu s'éloigner à tout prix et se réfugier dans les toilettes des garçons ,mais elle était tant pressé qu'elle ne fit pas attention et rentra en collision avec quelqu'un,l'intégralité de son plateau se déversa sur cette personne.

_'Et merde!'_

Devant elle ,se tenait une des plus grosses brute du lycée ,Ryan Etsuo ,sa carrure balèze en effrayait plus d'un , ce dernier regardait avec colère son T-shirt anciennement violet et orange totalement tâché .

_Tu as vu ce que tu as fait espèce d'idiote!Hurla t-il fou de rage.

Juvia grimaça ,elle n'avait pas peur de lui mais ce genre de situation mettait son calme à dure épreuve ,de plus cet incident allait donner une énième raison à Jenny de se moquer d'elle.

_Hey Ryan ,pourquoi tu t'énerves? Questionna Sting qui avait tout vu et qui voyait là une parfaite occasion de se rapproché de sa «proie» .

_Elle a tâché mon T-shirt!

_Sérieux? C'est vrai qu'une tache comme ça ne vas pas partir facilement,mais pour tout te dire mon pote ,ce T-shirt craint!Il est vraiment moche!

_Sérieux tu trouves?Mais c'est ma petite amie qui me la offert.

_Je connais ta copine mon pote,elle s'est pointé au lycée en orange hier!Nan mais si j'étais toi je la remercierais car avec cette horreur tout le monde ce moquait de toi mec,sans déconner remercie la! Elle t'a rendue un grand service! Dit-il en pointant Juvia.

_Mouais merci marmonna le jeune homme en s'en allant.

Juvia écarquilla les yeux ,comprenant difficilement ce qui s'était passé.

_Il est vraiment trop crédule!Ricana doucement Sting

Il se retourna pour voir la tête de Juvia et cette dernière semblait paralysée.

_'Est-ce qu'il vient vraiment de défendre de Juvia?'_

Personne à part Gadjeel et Lucy ne la défendait,absolument personne,même les professeurs se fichaient d'elle.

Mais elle reprit rapidement ses esprits,elle remarqua que tout les regards étaient posé sur elle,alors elle décida de s'en aller,mais cette décision n'était pas du goût de Sting qui la retint par le poignet .

_N'essaye pas de fuir et assied toi .

Juvia regarda avec insistance la main posée sur sa peau,les doigts qui s'enroulait autour de son poignet ,lui fournissait des picotements étrangement agréable.

Elle se défit de sa poigne avec plus de violence qu'elle ne l'avait prévu mais elle obéit tout de même.

Il ne l'aurait pas défendu si il avait voulu se moquer d'elle ,hein?

Sting prit ensuite place en face d'elle .

_Je crois qu'il faut que l'on refasse les présentation,Sting Eucliffe .

La bleue regarda avec beaucoup de méfiance cette main qu'il lui tendait ,puis elle jeta un regard au visage du blond,il lui offrait là son sourire le plus charmeur.

Bien que méfiante,Juvia lui serra la main brièvement .

_Juvia Lokser murmura t-elle .

_C'est jolie,ça vient d'où.

_Heu... _'mais qu'est-ce que ça peut lui faire?' _C'est la déformation de «lluvia»,c'est à dire la pluie en espagnol .

_Ah .

_'Tout chez elle est triste ou quoi?!'_

_Qu'est-ce que vous voulez? Demanda t-elle en essayant de prendre un ton cassant,mais sans grand succès.

_Rien en particulier je suis juste venue en aide à une camarade dans le besoin dit-il avec un sourire innocent .

Juvia fut sceptique à cette réponse ,pourquoi un garçon qui ne lui avait jamais parlé ,alors que cela faisait un mois qu'ils étaient dans le même lycée,venait l'accoster du jour au lendemain.

_'Ce n'est pas net'._

_Vous venez de la part de Jenny Realight?Si c'est pour ça vous pouvez vous en allez souffla t-elle visiblement las.

_Non ,pas du tout ...heu...

Que pouvait-il bien inventer pour attirer son attention,pour qu'elle ne fuit pas encore?

_Il est à toi le livre des «Contes et légendes sous marines»?

Cette phrase sembla fonctionner vu qu'il la vit écarquiller les yeux.

_Qu'en avez vous fait ! S'exclama t-elle en le saisissant par le col.

Tout les deux furent surpris par ce geste,principalement Juvia qui ne s'attendait pas à perdre si facilement son calme.

La bleue le lâcha et se rassit convenablement avec l'envie de plus en plus pressante de s'enfuir .

_Je vais te le rendre ton livre ,inutile de t'énerver.

_Quand?

_Bientôt ,si tu es gentille bien sûr .

Juvia serra ses poings et ferma les yeux en comptant jusqu'à dix.

Elle les rouvrit que quand elle entendit un bruit de chaise en face d'elle,elle le regarda se lever.

_Tiens.

Il poussa son plateau repas vers elle .

Elle regarda ce dernier avec incompréhension.

_Si je n'étais pas venu à ta table,tu n'aurais pas fait tomber le tiens .

_'Comment peut-il passer de détestable à adorable en deux secondes?' _

Le blond s'en alla donc jusqu'à la table de ses amis laissant une Juvia plus perdue que jamais.

Sting lui ,commençait à trouver ce pari de plus en plus facile.

_Jolie numéro avec Ryan,c'était de l'improvisation ou de la mise en scène questionna Minerva.

_N'insulte pas mon génie!C'est de la pur improvisation!Franchement ce pari c'est du tout cuit!Minerva prépare toi à passer à la casserole!

_C'est ce qu'on verra susurra la brune en contemplant son téléphone avec un air peu avenant.

Rogue de son côté regarda la scène en secouant la tête de dépit.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il y a t-il Rogue pourquoi fais-tu une tête pareille? Questionna Sting.

_Cette histoire va mal finir ,c'est juste un pressentiment .

_Tu es trop pessimiste mon pauvre ami ,que veux-tu qui arrive?Je vais faire cette fille se sentir importante,la faire passer la meilleure nuit qu'elle n'aura jamais et tout le monde sera content.

_Tu ne comprends pas...quand je dis que cette histoire va mal finir ,je dis qu'elle finira mal pour toi.

_Pour moi?

_Oublie ce que j'ai dis .

Le brun replongea le nez dans sa nourriture,tentant d'oublier le mauvais pressentiment qu'il ressentait.

La fin des cours arriva à une vitesse record ,tandis que Sting et les autres garçons restaient dans l'établissement pour s'entraîner pour le prochain match ,les autres élèves comme Juvia avait le loisir de rentrer chez elle.

La musique à fond dans les oreilles ,elle marchait tranquillement,aujourd'hui encore personne n'était venu l'emmerder sur le chemin .

Baissant quelque peu sa garde ,elle regretta de ne pas être resté méfiante quand elle se sentit tomber en avant ,d'un mouvement souple elle se réceptionna à l'aide ses bras,fit une roulade bien calculé et se releva sans trop de difficulté pour regarder son agresseur.

_Qu'est-ce que vous voulez encore?Questionna t-elle calmement.

_Tu sais ce que nous voulons Lokser.

_Vous savez que c'est non.

_Ton frère nous à répondu la même chose il y a deux jours ,devrais-je allez demander ta petite sœur?

Pour toute réponse il reçu le poing de la bleue dans sa mâchoire,satisfait de cette réponse,le jeune homme au cheveux blond et à la drôle d'allure de chacal ,la poussa fortement,Juvia atterrit sur le dos et retint un gémissement de douleur,elle vit à temps le poing de son agresseur se diriger vers son visage et l'évita en se baissant ,son agresseur poussa un cri de douleur quand son poing rentra en contact avec un mur.

_J'arriverais à te faire perdre ton calme ,crois moi!

À ces mots il tendu les mains vers la bleue ,quelque chose y sembla briller.

_Jackal ça suffit tempéra une voix féminine derrière lui.

Ce dernier baissa les mains et se retourna vers Minerva .

_J'étais près à la faire craquer Minerva-sama!

_Oui au milieu de la rue,un endroit où n'importe qui pourrait te voir! Ne t'a pas t-on avertit qu'à partir d'aujourd'hui l'on laissait la famille de cette jeune fille tranquille.

_Personne ne m'a mit au courant!

_Et bien sache que maintenant il est interdit de les approcher.

Minerva s'approcha doucement du sac de Juvia qui était tombé à terre pendant la bagarre et elle le lui tendu .

_Vous n'avez plus rien à craindre de nous .

_Hier encore vous...

_Hier c'était hier,aujourd'hui est un nouveau jour!nous avons trouvé un moyen de nous passé de vos aptitudes donc aujourd'hui plus jamais vous n'endenterais parler de nous.

La bleue regarda la brune avec méfiance mais attrapa son sac et s'en alla en courant.

_C'est quoi ce délire? S'exclama Jackal perdu. On abandonne vraiment?

_Bien sûr que non.

.

.

.

Juvia arriva quelque minutes plus tard chez elle ,elle se déchaussa rapidement,et entra dans le salon avec précipitation,elle trouva Wendy assise devant la télévision comme d'habitude .

_Où est Jellal?

_Dans sa chambre il vient de rentrer.

La jeune Lokser acquiesça et se précipita à l'étage et s'engouffra dans la chambre de son frère sans hésitation.

_Pourquoi n'avoir pas dit à Juvia **qu'ils** t'avaient accosté il y a deux jours.

_Comment le sais-tu?

_Ils ont accosté Juvia il y a moins de dix minutes,il semblerait qu'ils veuillent laisser notre famille tranquille.

_Vraiment!?Mais pourquoi maintenant?Alors que cela fait un mois qu'ils nous harcèles?C'est étrange.

_Nous devrions nous méfier.

_Oui...hum,mince fit-il en regardant sa montre,je dois déjà repartir,je commencé mon service plus tôt!Je dois aller bye!

Il lui colla un baiser sur le front et s'éclipsa rapidement.

Juvia souffla et remit ce que Minerva lui avait dit dans un coin de sa tête.

Elle se changea en habit de maison c'est à dire un simple short et un débardeur et elle rejoint sa jeune sœur au salon,où elles regardèrent ensemble une émission télévisé.

_Comment à été ta journée Ju-chan?

D'habitude la bleue aurait répondu par un «bof» mais a vrai dire aujourd'hui la journée n'avait pas été normal.

_Étrange.

Tout d'abord le soudain intérêt de Sting Euclliffe pour sa personne,ensuite Minerva qui laissait enfin tombé enfin l'affaire.

Juvia espérait qu'elle retrouverait son livre très vite et qu'après Sting la laisserait tranquille ,oubliant l'étrange picotement qu'elle avait ressentit quand il l'avait touché elle questionna à son tour Wendy sur sa journée.

_La leçon du jour était plutôt facile malgré le bug de la web came.

Effectivement la jeune Wendy ne suivait pas un cursus scolaire que l'on qualifierait de normal,elle avait des cours par correspondance .

* * *

Merci beaucoup pour toute les reviews que j'ai reçu,je suis heureuse de voir que tout le monde est si enthousiaste !

Jackal est un personnage de l'arc tartaros mais il y a aura pas de spoil normalement .J'attends vos impressions avec impatience,MInerva manigance quelque chose j'attends vos hypothèses :)

Réponse aux reviews:

Snoopy A :Je sais que tu attendais beaucoup cette fic donc je suis contente que ce premier chapitre t'ai plu,oui tu m'as dit que le titre t'intriguais et j'espère qu'il t'intrigue encore plus :)

Mira-and-Juvia:Merci pour cette review,contente que cela t'es plu ,je ne sais pas encore si je vais refaire un Rovia,je vais y réfléchir,j'ai beaucoup d'idée qui me traverse l'esprit

Amel:J'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre,je sais pas encore combien de chapitre je vais faire,mais ça risque d'arriver à 20 ,pour découvrir ce que MInerva manigance c'est dans quelque chapitre alors patience :)

Rokushimo:Merci pour la review,j'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre et je te dis à la prochaine pour la suite :)

LiLyne:Voilà la suite que j'espère que tu as apprécié ,ta review m'a fait très plaisir .


	3. D'un slushie

Salut!Salut!

Voilà le chapitre trois!

* * *

Chapitre3: Méfiez-vous d'un slushie

Sting se réveilla avec un mal de tête horrible tout en se traitant d'idiot. Quelle idée il avait eu de boire autant alors que le lendemain il avait école?

Il se redressa et constata qu'une jeune fille était assoupie à côté de lui ,toute aussi nue que lui.

Le blond ne se souvenait même pas de son prénom,la seule chose dont il se rappelait était qu'il l'avait rencontré chez Orga qui avait organisé une petite fête rapide hier soir.

Il regarda son environnement et constata qu'il était dans la chambre d'ami du grand baraqué.

Avec toute la précaution dont il était capable ,il se leva et s'habilla avec hâte ,puis il jeta un regard à l'horloge présente dans la chambre .

_Déjà six heures et demi souffla t-il.

Il sortit de la chambre en toute discrétion après avoir vérifié de n'avoir rien oublié,Sting qui était passé maître dans l'art de sortir d'une chambre au petit matin en toute discrétion,avait regagné sa BMW m4 noire sans réveiller personne et avait démarré sous les chapeaux de roues,il remercia le vent frais qui passait à travers la fenêtre qui lui fit reprendre ses esprits .

Après avoir cheminé sur une route presque déserte il arriva à l'appartement qu'il partageait avec Rogue à l'est de Magnolia ,quand il ouvrit la porte il entendit du bruit provenant de la cuisine signifiant que Rogue était déjà réveillé ,il traversa son salon qui était un mélange parfait entre sophistication et modernisme tout en gardant une touche traditionnelle japonaise,avec des meubles en bois ,des imprimés représentant des bonsaïs,des cerisiers et une geisha tenant une ombrelle,et la touche de modernisme était apporté par la télévision écran plasma et autres appareils technologique qui trônaient dans la pièce . Puis il traversa les portes coulissantes en bois qui menait à une salle à manger typiquement japonaise ,Rogue avait absolument tenu à avoir une décoration avec ce genre d'influence vu que ses parents en était originaire ,puis il grimpa des escaliers haut de trois marches et il arriva dans l'immense cuisine,peut être un peu trop grande pour deux personne,Rogue était entrain de faire du café.

_Tu rentres enfin constata le brun avec un reproche dans la voix.

_Pas de reproche de si bon matin soupira t-il en cherchant une tasse,il vint aussitôt quémander un peu de café .

Une fois sa tasse bien remplit ,il la sirota avec bonheur pour bien se remettre les idées en place.

Mais il remarqua aussitôt le regard de Rogue sur sa personne.

_Va-y fait toi plaisir,je sais que tu meures d'envie de me faire une réflexion!

_Si tu sais ce que je vais te dire inutile que j'ouvre la bouche.

_Je ne vais pas me disputer avec toi ce matin.

_Tu as changer .

_Toujours la même rengaine!Change de refrain par pitiez!

_Je constate juste,depuis la ….

_La ferme!La ferme tu m'entends n'ose même pas en parler!S'énerva le blond en reposant violemment sa tasse sur le plan de travail.

_Tu vois que tu as changé!Tu ne m'aurais pas parlé comme ça avant!Avant tu respectais les filles,mais depuis que monsieur s'est aperçu qu'il a une belle gueule ,tu te comportes comme un chien! Tu veux un exemple? le pari d'Orga et Minerva!

_Wow je suis impressionné ,tu as enchaîné plus de cinq mot vraiment je dois applaudir!

_Va te faire voir Eucliffe!

_Toi aussi Cheney!Si tu étais contre ce pari pourquoi ne pas avoir ouvert ta bouche!

_Je ne pensais pas que tu étais sérieux ,mais il faut croire que oui.

_...

_J'ai un très mauvais pressentiment concernant ce pari.

_Tu sais où je le met ton pressentiment? Je ne vois même pas pourquoi tu es si offusqué! C'est juste une petite idiote!

Le brun ne répondu rien et le blond s'en alla d'un pas rageur.

Depuis bien longtemps il trouvait que son meilleur ami était sur la mauvaise pente,mais à chaque fois qu'il essayait d'en parler,il se retrouvait face à un mur.

Alors une petite voix lui souffla de laisser Sting faire ses erreurs et qu'il s'en rendrait bien compte un jour. La seule chose qu'il espérait était que ce jour n'arrive pas trop tardivement.

Sting alla se réfugier dans sa chambre ,de taille moyenne contrairement aux autres pièce de l'appartement ,elle était plutôt simple,composé d'un lit,d'une table de chevet et d'un meuble pour ranger ses vêtements et bien sûr d'un miroir,l'accessoire indispensable au blond .

Il se laissa tomber sur son lit au maudissant Rogue de faire augmenter sa migraine .

Le brun et lui étaient amis depuis leur plus jeune âge,ils étaient voisins de palier et dans la même classe,année après année ,les liens c'était donc vite tissés .

Les deux jeunes hommes vivaient en colocation depuis la mort de Vicelogia(le père de Sting) ,c'est à dire depuis un an et demi ,les parents de Rogue vivaient à l'autre bout du pays et envoyait de l'argent à leur fils pour lui permettre de payer le loyer de ce magnifique appartement ,Sting lui avait été émancipé et subsistait grâce à l'argent que lui avait laissé son père à sa mort,une jolie petite somme qui lui permettrait de vivre tranquille jusqu'à ses 50 ans .

Il ferma les yeux dans le but de se reposer encore quelque minutes avant de se préparer pour aller au lycée.

.

.

.

Ce matin là quand Juvia arriva au lycée de Fairy Tail ,la première chose à laquelle elle pensa fut son livre.

Elle espérait sincèrement que Sting allait le lui rendre,ce bouquin avait vraiment une grande valeur sentimentale à ses yeux .Elle se dirigea vers son casier ,elle y prit quelque livres puis elle se dirigea vers sa salle de classe.

_'Oh non'_ soupira t-elle intérieurement en voyant Jenny Realight et ses amis juste devant la salle ,la bleue essaya d'y passer le plus discrètement possible ,mais se fut raté car la blonde lui bloqua la route .

_Qu'avons nous là! Gloomy toujours aussi morose hein!N'es-tu pas fatigué de toujours porter les mêmes jupes hideuse et tout ces pulls?D'avoir ce nuage noir au dessus de ta tête?

Devant le manque de réponse de Juvia elle s'énerva .

D'un coup de poing elle fit tomber les livres de la bleue qui dans un soupir exaspéré se baissa pour les ramasser,Jenny mit alors son pied sur les livres pour l'empêcher de les prendre.

_Il va falloir me demander gentiment si tu veux récupérer ton livre Gloomy!

_Jenny!

Cette voix provenait de derrière elles,Lucy arriva telle une furie et on vit Jenny blanchir .

_Dégage ton pied!

_De quel droit tu me donnes des ordres Heartfilia?!

_Du droit que je suis ta chef et quand je veux je te vires de l'équipe!Alors dégage ton pied!

La jeune Realight obéit à contre cœur et rentra dans la classe très vite suivit de ses deux amies qui ne voulaient pas s'attirer les foudres de leur capitaine .

Lucy de son côté se pencha pour aider Juvia à ramasser ses livres .

Quand la bleue eut finit de ramasser les livres Lucy lui sourit doucement.

_Est-ce que ça va aller?Si elle t'emmerde dit le moi!

_Okay...

_Lucy!

Son prénom fut crié au loin et c'est sans difficulté qu'elles reconnurent la voix de Gadjeel.

La blonde eut un soupir et le regarda,ce dernier lui fit signe de venir .

Juvia accorda un dernier regard à la blonde et s'engouffra dans sa classe.

_Lucy qu'est-ce que tu fais?

_Je l'ai juste aidé.

_Tu sais que tu ne peux pas l'approcher...

_Je sais ,c'est peut être facile pour toi mais...

_Ce n'est facile pour personne,mais c'est comme ça que ça soit être!

La blonde soupira,acquiesça et s'en alla.

Le cours de chimie ne se déroula pas calmement pour Juvia ,effectivement durant les travaux pratiques,Jenny versa un produit dans un tube à essai qui contenait déjà un autre produit pendant que Juvia avait le dos tourné. Les deux produits avaient enclenché une réaction chimique non voulu,dont de la fumée qui aurait pu être toxique si Jenny avait mit un autre produit.

Juvia reçu un blâme de son professeur la disputant de ne pas avoir été assez vigilante.

Juvia accepta toute la faute sans dire un mot calmement et avec sérénité .

Après deux heures de calvaire Juvia pu souffler ,elle se dirigea vers son casier pour ranger ses livres ,une fois cela fait elle caressa l'un de ses nombreux Teru Teru Bozu rester dans son casier,l'on se moquait souvent d'elle à cause de sa manie d'en mettre sur ces vêtements mais pour elle ces objets étaient rassurant .

Juvia referma son casier et sursauta en voyant Sting adossé au casier voisin au sien,un sourire de prédateur collé aux lèvres,vêtu d'une jolie chemise blanche qui lui allait sans conteste _'Pas étonnant qu'il soit si populaire avec les filles'._

_Eucliffe-san s'étonna t-elle.

_Eucliffe-san?Tu peux m'appeler par mon prénom.

_Juvia préférerais éviter ,avez vous le livre? demanda t-elle avec avidité .

_Oui .

Il farfouilla quelque seconde dans son sac en bandoulière puis il le lui tendu ,Juvia l'attrapa avec avidité en l'examinant sur toute les coutures.

_Il a l'air précieux ce bouquin pensa Sting tout haut.

_Il l'est ,il appartenait à ma mère souffla t-elle en le rangeant dans son sac.

_Désolé si j'avais su je te l'aurais rendu tout de suite dit-il sincèrement .

Effectivement Sting connaissait la valeur d'un objet d'un proche qu'on avait perdu.

Juvia s'en alla ensuite sans demander son reste .

_Sting!

Le blond se retourna et vit Rufus.

_Reste pas planté là!Allez viens on va en cours!

Le blond s'exécuta et bientôt il rejoint Orga et Rogue qui discutaient dans la salle avant que le professeur arrive.

Le brun l'ignora bien évidemment et s'éloigna d'eux pour aller s'installer plus loin.

_Laisse moi deviner,vous vous êtes encore disputer ,affirma Orga .

_Mouais .

_Hum ….ah! pendant que je m'en souviens Salia Lighters voudrait te parler.

_C'est qui ça?

_La fille avec qui tu as couché hier soir crétin,oh et merci de m'avoir salopé le lit! S'exclama Orga plus exaspéré qu'énervé.

Quelques minutes plus tard Minerva arriva et Sting prit place à côté d'elle.

_Toujours en beauté ma demoiselle.

_Tu devrais garder ce genre de phrase pour celles qui y croient encore ,ricana la brune ,comme la fille de ton pari par exemple.

_Pff,je crois pas qu'avec elle je pourrais dire ce genre de phrase sans éclater de rire...non mais sans déconner cette fille n'est pas un cadeau!

La brune eu un sourire machiavélique en regardant son téléphone.

L'heure de littérature de Crux-sensei passa très lentement au grand dam des pauvres élèves.

Une fois l'heure achevé le blond suivit Rogue jusqu'au casier de celui-ci.

_Toujours fâché?

_ Non …Soupira le brun aux yeux rouge.

_Vraiment? S'étonna le blond.

_Vraiment.

_Donc tu ne feras plus de commentaire sur ma façon de vivre?

_Plus aucun.

_Tu renonces si vite?Alors que ce matin encore...

_J'ai réalisé quelque chose Sting,j'ai réalisé que tout le monde n'est pas fait pour être en couple avec toute les contraintes comme la fidélité ...et j'ai réalisé que tu fais partit de ces gens là.

_Je suis content que tu ais comprit!

_Moi je n'ai aucune difficulté à rester fidèle à Yukino même si je ne la voit qu'une fois par semaine...mais pour toi se serait impossible et je comprends tout à fait!

_C'est cool.

_Tu sais ce que j'ai réalisé d'autre? ….Que quand tu vas chopper une MST ,tu vas rester tranquille!

Le brun referma son casier en le claquant .

_Tu es si rabat joie!

_Encore heureux!Si je disais à amen à tout ce que tu faisais comme ces crétins de Rufus et Orga je serai un bien mauvais ami.

_Donc tout ton joli discours du début,c'était du flan?

_Tu as tout compris.

Rogue s'éloigna après cela sans un mot.

Sting râla un peu de se faire toujours disputer mais d'un autre côté cela montrait que le brun se souciait un tant soit peu de lui.

.

.

.

Maintenant qu'elle avait récupéré son livre,Sting Eucliffe n'était plus qu'un souvenir ,enfin c'est ce que Juvia cru car alors qu'elle était à la bibliothèque ,cherchant un livre dans les étagères ,ce dernier étant trop haut elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour l'attraper mais elle fut devancé par une main forte qui l'attrapa à sa place.

Elle se retourna pour découvrir à qui appartenait cette main et s'étonna de croiser le regard bleu de Sting.

Il lui tendu le livre ,qu'elle saisit du bout des doigts en rapidité avec l'objectif de partir loin de ce jeune homme.

_Pas si vite! Il lui barra la route.

_Que voulez-vous?

_Parler tout simplement.

_Pourquoi à Juvia?

_Parce que tu m'intéresses.

Sting s'était attendue à beaucoup de réaction sauf l'éclat de rire de la bleue.

Un rire faux et amère.

_Juvia sais que vous mentez,personne ne s'intéresse à Juvia ,si c'est encore une plaisanterie de Jenny , vous pouvez arrêter votre cinéma!Soupira Juvia de plus en plus fatigué par cette situation,elle laissa ensuite Sting planté là.

Le blond sortit de la bibliothèque en ce disant que ce pari n'était peut être pas si facile que prévu.

_Hey Sting!

Le blond s'étonna de voir Minerva adossé au mur d'en face.

_Hey Minerva!Tu sais ce je commence à me dire?C'est que tu n'as pas choisit cette fille au hasard !

_Que veux-tu dire?Questionna la brune en sentant la nervosité monter en elle.

_C'est moins facile que je ne l'aurais cru.

_Ah . Contente que tu ais du fil à retordre.

_Cette fille est vraiment parano,elle croit que je me fous d'elle.

_Mais tu te fous d'elle Sting.

_Oui mais elle est pas sensé le savoir ça!

_Alors fait en sorte qu'elle ne doute plus .

.

.

Juvia de son côté essayait tant bien que mal d'oublier ce qui venait de se passer dans la bibliothèque.

Elle espérait sincèrement qu'Eucliffe cesserai rapidement sa comédie et la laisserait en paix.

Elle se dirigea vers son cours de mathématiques et dès que celui-ci débuta elle ne compris rien ,alors elle abandonna très vite l'idée de suivre le cours et elle s'endormit .

_Quand elle ouvrit les yeux,elle fut aveuglé par les rayons du soleil ,battant des paupières elle mit sa main devant eux pour se protéger des rayons qui l'agressait ,et elle se rendue compte de son environnement elle était au bord de la mer,sur une plage de sable fin et devant elle les vagues s'écrasaient sur le rivage ._

_Un cri de joie retentit sur la gauche ,elle eut un sourire en se voyant plus jeune à l'âge de 11 ans,elle vu aussi Jellal à l'âge de 16 ans qui éclaboussait la jeune Wendy âgé de 6 ans ._

_Les trois enfants semblaient réellement heureux._

__Les enfants venez déjeuner!_

_Juvia tourna la tête vivement en reconnaissant la voix de sa mère et elle eut l'espoir de voir son visage mais au moment où elle tourna la tête la scène changea,Juvia se retrouva dans un couloir sombre,des cris parvenaient à ses oreilles,l'atmosphère était devenue lourde et étouffante et les battements rapide de son cœur semblaient faire écho dans le corridor ._

_Juvia reconnu aisément le couloir de sa maison ,elle arriva devant la porte du fond ,baissant le regard elle se rendit compte que du sang coulait à ses pieds._

Juvia rouvrit les yeux ,la cloche sonnait midi déjà ,tout les élèves quittaient la salle de cours ,la bleue fit de même ,ayant apporté un bentô avec elle aujourd'hui elle alla donc déjeuner dans les toilettes des garçons,désertes comme à leur habitude .

Elle y prit un déjeuner dans le calme et la tranquillité ,tentant d'oublier ce rêve qu'elle avait fait,même si ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle le faisait elle était tout de même perturbé après l'avoir fait.

À la fin du déjeuner quand elle sortit des toilettes des garçons elle fit une désagréable rencontre.

_Gloomy!Par ta faute la capitaine nous à saqué à l'entraînement,crois moi tu vas me payer toute ces courbatures! Cria Jenny hors d'elle. '_Juvia est maudite '_Songea t-elle en se préparant à subir le courroux de la Realight .

_Natsume!La boisson ! . Ordonna Jenny.

La dites Natsume avança et lui tendu un gobelet remplie à ras bord de slushie bleu.

_J'ai vu ça dans une série américaine ! ricana Jenny.

Juvia ferma les yeux,anticipant de recevoir à la figure la boisson mais elle ne sentit pas une goûte arriver sur elle.

Sentant que rien n'arrivait ,elle rouvrit les yeux et les écarquillèrent en voyant que Sting s'était interposé.

_'Mais d'où sort-il ?!'_

_Sting balbutia Jenny confuse.

_Tu as ruiné ma chemise préféré maugréa le blond en enlevant le slushie qui l'empêchait de voir .

_Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais?Questionna la blonde.

_Dégage! Ordonna Sting.

_Qu...

_Dégage Jenny!

_De quel droit tu m'ordonnes des choses?! S'offusqua la cheerleader .

_Du droit que je connais ton petit secret...il commence par herpès et finit par génital.

Jenny déguerpis en vitesse.

Sting se retenu de sourire tant la chance lui souriait,grâce à Jenny il venait de prouver à «Gloomy » qu'il n'avait rien à voir avec la Realight,avec un peu de chance quand elle cesserait de se méfier et il pourrait gagner son parie plus facilement.

_Et si tu m'aidais à enlever tout ça ?Proposa t-il avec le sourire .

Juvia acquiesça ,et ils se retrouvèrent dans les toilettes des garçons à débarbouiller le blond.

_Du slushie bleu,je savais même pas qu'on faisait ce genre de chose à Magnolia ! S'exclama t-il en déboutonnant sa chemise .

La bleue détourna le regard ,le rouge aux joues,préférant ignoré le torse parfaitement musclé du blond , soudainement elle regretta d'être resté .

_Merci pour tout. Murmura Juvia en fixant le mur avec attention.

_C'est normal.

Maintenant Juvia se demandait ce que Sting cherchait,car il était évident qu'il n'avait rien à voir avec Jenny ,la blonde avait été trop surprise pour que se soit de la comédie.

Elle se retourna une seconde pour voir si le blond avait finit ,mais le voyant galérer pour enlever le slushie sur son visage,elle lui prit le mouchoir des mains et le fit à sa place.

_Merci encore,même si Juvia ne comprends pas pourquoi vous avez fait ça.

Bientôt le poignet de la Lokser fut agripper et interrompu dans sa tache , soudainement la bleue se retrouva coller au torse du blond,l'autre main de ce dernier entourait sa taille fermement.

_Si tu veux vraiment me remercier ,je crois avoir trouvé un moyen d'effacer ta dette.

_Quoi ? Fit-elle complètement perdue.

À ce moment précis alors que Sting se penchait en avant son sourire charmeur collé à ses lèvres ,la porte des toilettes fut ouverte .

Les jeunes gens se séparèrent vivement en reconnaissant le professeur de mathématiques Macao .

_Je peux savoir ce qui se passe ici !

_Ce n'ai pas ce que vous croyez tenta de se justifier Juvia .

_Allez chez le principal!

_Moi je crois que vous allez nous laisser partir sans histoire sensei.

_Oh et qu'est-ce qui te fait croire ça Eucliffe ?

_Que faites vous avec un magazine coquin dans la main ?

À ces mots le professeur blanchit et cacha le magazine derrière son dos.

_N'essayez pas de nier!J'ai reconnu la couverture ,j'ai le même chez moi !

_Ah...ben heu...

_Je suis certain que vous n'alliez pas lire les articles hein sensei ? Dit-il avec un clin d'œil.

_Sortez de ma vue!Hurla le professeur.

Les deux élèves s'exécutèrent en vitesse,une fois sortit et bien éloigné Sting éclata de rire .

_Non mais tu as vu sa tête !

Le blond rigola un long moment sans ce rendre compte que personne ne lui répondait et en jetant un regard à côté de lui il se rendue compte que Juvia avait disparue.

_Non mais sans déconner !

Juvia de son côté se colla contre un mur ,son cœur battait comme jamais,ses joues étaient empourpré et deux questions tournaient en boucle dans sa tête :

Qu'aurait-il fait si le professeur n'avait pas débarqué?

L'aurait-il embrassé ?

Juvia sentit ses joues chauffer comme jamais puis elle secoua la tête de droite à gauche ,elle ne devait pas se laisser troubler ainsi.

Ensuite elle se ressaisit et alla se réfugier à la bibliothèque.

Quand la fin des cours retentit ,Juvia s'enfuit presque.

Cette après-midi elle s'était repassé le geste du blond sans cesse,et elle en avait conclut qu'elle s'imaginait juste des choses,jamais quelqu'un comme lui ne s'intéresserait à elle. Et sur cette pensée bien que pessimiste elle regagna sa maison avec bonheur.

_Juvia est rentré !

Personne ne lui répondu ,elle enleva ses chaussures et pénétra dans le salon ,elle fut surprise de ne pas voir Wendy regarder la télévision ,comme à son habitude.

Intrigué Juvia monta les escaliers et alla voir dans la chambre de la jeune fille ,quand elle ouvrit elle vit sa petite sœur assise sur son lit,les yeux fermés ,les mains au dessus d'un chat que Juvia n'avait jamais vu,une douce lumière bleue sortait de ses petites menottes.

_Wendy!

Comme prise en faute la petite bleue ôta ses mains du chat blanc.

_Je l'ai trouvé devant la porte!En sang!Je ne pouvais pas la laisser mourir !

_Wendy si quelqu'un te voyais!

_Mais je suis à la maison,personne ne peu me voir.

_Tu sais que Nii-san n'aime pas qu'on utilise la magie .

_Je sais mais comprends moi ,s'il te plaît ne dit rien à Nii-san !

_D'accord souffla Juvia ,mais soit plus prudente d'accord ?

_Okay...mais tu...ça ne te manques pas de ne pas utiliser la magie ?

Juvia eu un regard mélancolique avant de se mettre à réfléchir et elle prit quelque minutes avant de parler.

_Si Juvia avait une magie comme la tienne,si pur que l'air ou qui peu guérir les blessures ,cela lui aurait manqué mais ma magie tu vois ...elle est trompeuse,elle semble belle et inoffensive mais elle est destructrice et mauvaise ...alors non elle ne manque pas à Juvia.

_Tu ne devrais pas parler de ta magie ainsi!Elle fait partit intégrale de toi,elle est toi !

_Justement soupira Juvia,bien on arrête de parler de ça okay?Ce petit secret va rester entre nous d'accord ?

Juvia lui tendu son petit doigt ,Wendy eu un sourire et le petit doigt de la plus jeune s'enroula sur autour de son aînée.

Elles échangèrent un sourire complice.

_Que va t-on faire de ce chat?Questionna Juvia.

_Peut-on la garder ?!

_Il faudrait demander à Jellal-nii-san,mais Juvia n'y voit pas d'inconvénient .

* * *

Voilà,j'attends vos avis !

**Merci à tous ceux qui lisent ou mettent des reviews !**

Dans mes fics j'adore mettre une touche de magie et si je n'approfondis pas cela dans le chapitre c'est fait exprès,l'intrigue tourne autour de cela. Je vais approfondir les infos sur la magie dans d'autres chapitres

J'espère avoir surpris certains . Alors je tiens à dire que je trouve que Sting est un enfoiré

Snoopy A: Tu as un bon soupçon au niveau du surnaturel :) Par contre au niveau de tes hypothèses ,je ne confirme rien ;) Je sais pas trop quand je vais poster ,ça dépends de plein de chose,genre mon humeur .

DidiineOokami:Merci pour cette review,contente que tu apprécies ce couple,j'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre .

Lilyne:Merci pour la review,contente que tu ais aimé,à la prochaine pour la suite :)

kazonoseirei:Et bien je te souhaites de bonne vacance ;) ,enfaîte j'avais pas compris que tu revenais le 25 août ,je croyais que tu revenais le 25 juillet,c'est pour ça que je t'ai envoyé des messages ,je suis contente que la fin de l'autre t'es plu :)


	4. D'une demande singulière

Chapitre4: Méfiez-vous d'une demande singulière.

Erza Scarlet redressa ses lunettes sur son nez et étudia avec attention le document qu'elle avait sous les yeux .

La bibliothèque était calme et presque vide comme à son habitude.

Soudainement la chaise à côté de la sienne fut tiré et elle entendu quelqu'un s'asseoir à côté d'elle ,elle jeta un regard bref à cette personne puis replongea le nez dans son document.

_Salut Mira .

_Salut Erza ! Salua la jeune fille aux cheveux blanc avec enthousiasme.

_Je suis un peu occupé là, dit doucement la rouquine.

_T'inquiète ,je voulais juste te parler de ton pâtissier .

Cette phrase eut pour effet de lui faire lever la tête de ses documents.

_J'en ai marre que tu te morfondes parce que tu n'arrives pas à lui parler...alors j'ai fais deux ou trois recherche sur lui...tu savais qu'il avait deux sœurs.

_J'ai entendu son patron en parler une fois que j'étais là,pourquoi ?

_Une de ses sœurs est au lycée ici !

_Sérieux ?! Qui est-ce ?

_Elle est juste là !

Erza tourna vivement la tête vers une table plus loin ,et c'est avec surprise qu'elle découvrit l'identité de la sœur de son béguin.

_Gloomy ?

_Elle s'appelle Juvia Lokser la réprimanda la jeune Mirajane Strauss. Elle est en dernière année dans la classe C .

_Je ne connaissais pas son nom avoua la jeune Scarlet ,mais c'est pas possible,le nom de mon pâtissier est Fernandes .

_Ils sont peut être demi-frère et demi-sœur ,proposa Mira .

_Mouais...mais je ne comprends en quoi cela m'avance de savoir ça .

_Ça t'avance parce que tu pourrais lui demandé des détails sur son frère.

_Tu veux que je la fréquente par intérêt ? Non désolé c'est pas mon genre .

_Tu n'as pas à lui cacher tes intentions ,demande lui de te présenter à son frère !

_Non Mira ,je vais me débrouiller,okay ? Mais merci quand même.

_Okay si tu y tiens soupira Mirajane en s'en allant faisant voler sa jupe de pom-pom girl.

Erza reprit donc sa lecture,son esprit tout de même perturbé par son pâtissier comme Mira avait tendance à l'appeler.

La jolie rouquine n'arrivait jamais à aligner plus d'un mot ,en sa présence, sans qu'une boule d'angoisse ne s'installe dans sa gorge et lui coupe la parole,la jeune Scarlet n'avait jamais eu de problème à aborder les gens,on pouvait même la considérer comme assez sociable,mais ce jeune homme était différent ,ses yeux marrons et sa voix grave avait le rare don de la paralyser.

_Erza ça va ? Tu es toute rouge ,fit Lucy en passant par là.

_Ah Lucy!Oui ça va bien,ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi.

La jeune Heartfilia prit place aux côté de sa camarade de classe et amie.

_Ça fait un bail que l'on ne...qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici ?! S'insurgea la jeune Scarlet.

Lucy tourna la tête pour voir qui mettait son amie dans un tel état et elle ne fut pas surprise de voir apparaître Sting Eucliffe.

Ce dernier s'approcha d'elles.

_Encore venue me faire des avances soupira Erza avec irritation.

_Voyons Scarlet!Tu n'es pas le centre du monde !

Sur cette simple phrase le blond s'en alla et disparu derrière une étagère pleine de livre.

_Je déteste ce gars souffla Lucy.

_Moi il m'énerve,il se croit tout permis .

_Cet idiot à déjà séduit la moitié des filles de mon équipe en un mois!C'est un manipulateur !

_Je te rappelle que tu l'as embrassé .

_C'était pour faire réagir Natsu!Crois moi sans ça je ne l'aurais pas approché !

Sting qui avait tout entendu,leva les yeux au plafond,déjà habitué à ce qu'on dise ce genre de chose sur lui. Il ressortit ensuite de la bibliothèque n'ayant pas trouvé Juvia à l'intérieur comme il l'avait pensé . Il l'avait déjà cherché sous les tribunes mais sans succès .

Il soupira d'irritation,pendant les quelques minutes que durait la pause il avait pour habitude de bécoter une jolie fille ou parler basket à ses amis, au lieu de cela il cherchait gloomy. (Cette fille méritait du peu de ce qu'il avait observé ,son surnom.)

Fatigué de chercher il se rendu au large jardin de l'établissement où plusieurs élèves étaient installé ,malgré les nuages gris .

C'est avec surprise qu'il aperçut Juvia assise à l'écart à l'ombre d'un arbre en train de faire il ne savait trop quoi.

Il s'approcha avec le plus de discrétion possible puis il prit place à ses côtés.

Cette dernière sursauta et fit tomber ,son aiguille de crochet et sa pelote de laine .

_Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

_Hum...heu Juvia fais un bonnet.

_'En plus je suis tombé sur une vielle fille,c'est bien ma veine ...ne te dégonfles pas mon vieux Sting fais semblant de t'intéresser !'_

_Oh j'ai toujours voulu apprendre à ...faire du crocher_' Qu'est-ce qui ne faut pas dire Kami-sama !' _Tu m'apprendrais ?

_Vous êtes sérieux ?

_Bien sûr.

Soudainement enthousiaste à l'idée d'avoir un élève à qui apprendre des choses,Juvia se mit à lui expliquer les bases du crochet,et bien qu'il est essayé de suivre,il décrocha bien vite,alors quand Juvia lui montra comment faire ,il retenue seulement que Juvia faisait ce genre de chose à grande vitesse et avec une habilité remarquable ,puis quand ce fut à son tour,il fut dans la panade et fut bien incapable de le reproduire les mêmes gestes.

Le blond se mit alors s'énerver tout seul d'être incapable de faire quelque chose qui semblait pourtant si facile .

Il se mit alors à râler et en relevant la tête il vu un petit sourire sur les lèvres de la bleue ,sourire qu'elle essayait tant bien que mal de cacher derrière sa main.

_'Au moins j'arrive à la faire sourire'_ relativisa t-il.

_Attendez Juvia va vous aider.

Elle lui saisit les mains pour guider ses gestes,et tenta d'oublier la sensation de la peau du jeune homme contre la sienne.

_Vous tenez votre crochet entre le pouce et l'index et mettez le majeur dans le prolongement de l'index. De l'autre main, tenez votre ouvrage entre le pouce et le majeur,ensuite faites rentrer l'aiguille dans la boucle et voilà!S'exclama t-elle une fois fait. Maintenant à votre tour . Dit-elle en relevant la tête .

Aussitôt elle remarqua que Sting la regardait elle,au lieu de ses mains ,gênée par ce regard ,la bleue détourna la tête,les joues légèrement rosit.

_Vous ne vouliez pas apprendre le crochet pas vrai ?

_Ouaip .

_Vous vous enfichez n'est-ce pas ?

_Un peu.

_Alors que voulez vous ?!

_Toi.

Juvia le fixa comme si il était fou et durant un instant elle se demandait si elle ne rêvait pas .

Elle vit alors le visage de Sting s'approcher du sien et se sentit paniquer ,son cœur,ce traître ,se mit à battre comme un fou.

Et au lieu de reculer Juvia resta paralysée,tremblante à l'idée de se faire embrasser.

_Sting !

Le blond grogna en entendant son prénom se faire crier ,il se retourna pour voir ce qu'on lui voulait et s'étonna de croiser le regard furieux de Gadjeel .

_L'entraînement à été avancé!Suis moi tu es déjà en retard.

Sting jeta un regard à Juvia qui tentait de partir en toute discrétion,rendant les armes il se releva et suivit le brun.

Quand il se retourna pour regarder Juvia une dernière fois, cette dernière avait disparue comme par magie .

Les deux jeunes hommes pénétrèrent dans les couloirs du lycée,ces derniers se vidant à grande vitesse ,la pause était arrivé à son terme.

Sting de son côté ne s'était pas attendu à se retrouvé violemment plaqué aux casiers par un Gadjeel enragé,son poing levé d'un air menaçant et son autre main le maintenant plaqué .

_Je ne sais pas ce que tu cherches en fréquentant Lokser mais arrête ta comédie,je ne veux plus que tu l'approches ! Grogna t-il.

_Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ?! Je croyais que tu sortais avec la fille qui squatte la bibliothèque .

_Elle s'appelle Levy crétin grogna t-il.

_Écoute Gadjeel,tu ne me fais pas peur alors garde tes ordres pour toi !

Le blond s'en alla avec un sourire qui avait le don d'énerver plus d'un.

_Qu'a t-il fait ? Questionna Lucy en arrivant derrière le brun.

_Il essayait d'embrasser Juvia.

_Pardon ?! Qu'est-ce que cet enfoiré à derrière la tête ?

_Je ne sais pas mais il faut s'en méfier …

_Je vais conseiller à Juvia de s'en méfier,peut être m'écoutera t-elle.

_Bonne idée mais j'espère que ce crétin ne va rien faire d'idiot...si Sting se joue d'elle,je n'ose même pas imaginée les conséquences...

_Tiens tiens tiens,qui vois-je susurra doucereusement Minerva en arrivant devant eux.

Lucy jeta un regard sur le côté pour voir si il avait d'autres élèves mais malheureusement ils étaient tout les trois seuls dans les couloirs .

_Encore toi ! Grogna Gadjeel.

_Du calme Redfox . Je ne fais que passer dans le couloir.

_...

_J'y pense!Comment va Levy-san?

À ces mots les casiers se mirent à trembler et la brune se retrouva plaqué à l'un d'entre eux .

_Tu as beaucoup de métal sur toi Minerva ,je pourrais facilement t'étouffer avec la chaîne que tu as au cou,ou arrêté ta circulation sanguine avec les bracelets que tu as aux poignets .(*)

Bien loin d'être effrayé ,la jeune fille sourit.

_Ah Gadjeel gémit Lucy ,il se retourna pour voir ce que sa camarade voulait et s'énerva de voir son corps devenir translucide puis transparent ,pour finalement disparaître et réapparaître à quelque mètre du sol . Gadjeel maudit le pouvoir de cette sorcière à faire transporter des choses instantanément à partir de rien.(*)

_Tu contrôles peut être les métaux mais tu ne me contrôle pas moi ricana la brune .

Minerva fut automatiquement relâchée et Lucy réapparut doucement au sol .

_À bientôt salua t-elle avec un sourire mutin tout en quittant le couloir.

_Je hais cette fille dirent-ils d'une même voix.

.

.

.

.

Juvia ne suivit pas durant les cours du reste de la matinée ,son esprit ne cessant de se remémorer de la scène qui s'était produite durant la pause.

Les mots du blond la troublait plus que raison ,elle avait encore l'impression de sentir l'empreinte de ses doigts sur sa peau et l'image de son visage approchant du sien la rendait tout chose. '_Du calme Juvia,tu ne dois pas te laisser perturber aussi facilement !'_

Mais comment ne pas l'être,Sting disait s'intéresser à elle,personne ne lui avait dit une telle chose avant et bien malgré elle est espérait qu'il lui disait la vérité mais d'un autre côté elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire qu'il se moquait d'elle ._'Mais pourquoi aurait-il défendu Juvia contre Jenny et Ryan Etsuo,si tout n'était qu'une blague ?.'_

Quand la cloche sonnant le déjeuner retentit elle y vit là une belle occasion de se vider la tête ,ayant prit son bentô ,elle n'eut pas à se diriger à la cantine,elle avait d'ailleurs renoncé à manger là bas après l'incident avec Ryan Etsuo .

Elle se dirigea donc tout naturellement vers les toilettes des garçons sans se douter qu'on l'y suivait.

Une fois dans l'une des cabines ,elle s'installa et sortit son déjeuner mais quand elle entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir elle se raidit considérablement.

_Juvia ?

Que faisait Sting ici ?!

_Inutile de faire celle qui n'est pas là,je vois tes jambes.

_...

_Par curiosité que fais-tu dans les toilettes ?

_...Juvia...essayait de déjeuner dans la tranquillité.

_C'est vrai que la cantine est souvent bruyante mais...pourquoi dans les toilettes des mecs ?

_...

_Pendant que j'y repense c'est toi qui étais dans ces toilettes il y a quelque jour !...mais oui c'est toi la fille qui avait un jolie brin de voix !

Juvia ne répondu pas espérant que son absence de réponse le découragerait et effectivement voyant le manque de réponse de la bleue,Sting se décida à aller déjeuner,il quitta donc les toilettes en se rappelant que sur le moment il avait cru que seule une jolie fille pouvait avoir une aussi jolie voix _'Quel triste désillusion !'_songea t-il un brin moqueur .

Juvia entre-ouvrit la porte des toilettes et constata qu'effectivement le blond était partit.

La bleue se demanda si il était déjà fatigué d'elle,si c'était la raison pour laquelle il était partit si vite ._' Peut importe' _pensa Juvia,si il s'était lassé d'elle s'était sans doute pour le mieux.

Elle entreprit donc de manger mais son appétit fut soudainement coupé,le bentô qu'elle avait confectionné avec tant de soin hier soir ne lui donnait même plus envie.

Durant quelques minute elle le fixa sans le toucher puis elle entendit à nouveau la porte s'ouvrir .

Juvia remonta ses jambes ,paniquée à l'idée que l'on puisse découvrir qu'elle était là .

Elle retint son souffle en voyant des pieds s'arrêter devant sa cabine,et elle paniqua en voyant la personne se baisser ,que ne fut pas sa surprise en voyant se glisser une canette de soda en dessous de la porte .

_Je ne savais pas ce qui te plairait donc je t'ai pris un coca,tout le monde aime ça non ?

Juvia saisit la canette et la fixa un long moment avant qu'un minuscule sourire fleurisse sur ses lèvres. Elle était touchée par cette attention.

_Merci chuchota t-elle .

Sting ouvrit la porte de la cabine à côté de celle de Juvia et y pénétra .

_Que faites-vous?Questionna la bleue d'une petit voix.

_Et bien je déjeunes avec toi .

_...

_Tu n'as toujours pas répondu à ma question.

_Laquelle ?

_Pourquoi déjeunes-tu ici ?

_En principe personne ne viens ici.

_Pourquoi pas celle des filles ?

_Juvia a plus de chance d'y croiser des gens comme Jenny Realight,donc Juvia préfère éviter et les garçons ne remarque jamais Juvia donc...

_C'est faux...je t'ai remarqué moi._ 'Oolah je ne savait pas que je mentais aussi facilement.'_

Bien que le cœur de la bleue s'était décidé à effectuer un sprint dans sa poitrine et se ressaisit et rétorqua doucement :

_Au bout d'un mois quand même.

_Mieux vaux tard que jamais.

Le reste du déjeuner se fit en silence .

Quand ils finirent leur repas ils sortirent en même temps et se retrouvèrent l'un en face de l'autre.

Juvia aurait voulu lui dire quelque chose mais les mots restaient coincés au fond de sa gorge ,Sting quand à lui qui n'avait pas tant de difficulté à parler avait alors qu'il dit à la grande surprise de Juvia :

_Maintenant que nous avons déjeuner ensemble,que dirais-tu d'un dîner ?

Juvia s'était attendue à tout sauf à ça et Sting dû le remarquer quand il 'a vit défaillir.

_Hey !Je ne te demande pas de m'épouser inutile de t'évanouir rigola t-il. Alors c'est quoi ta réponse ?

_J...Juvia n'est pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée .

_Et bien je ne peux pas dire que je ne suis pas déçu dit-il en ayant une mine mi-déçu mi attristé qui remua Juvia .

Il baissa la tête et affaissa ses épaules comme résigné et s'avança vers la sortit ,mais alors qu'il allait posait sa main sur la poignée de la porte il entendit :

_C...c'est d'accord.

Un sourire machiavélique fleurit sur ces lèvres, il était passé maître dans l'art de faire semblant d'être triste et il avait là encore la preuve que toute les filles se faisaient berner par cette mine d'ange qu'il avait.

Il se retourna avec un sourire faux et lui dit :

_Rendez-vous demain soir au resto « Irasu »,vers 20 h ,tu connais ?

_Oui .

_Je viens te cherc...

_Non!Juvia habites tout près ,elle va y aller à pied.

_Comme tu veux.

La bleue sortit des toilettes en vitesse ,se flagellant mentalement d'avoir accepter . Mais Sting semblait si déçu qu'elle n'avait pas pu résister.

Elle soupira ,elle n'y croyait pas Sting Eucllife,l'un des garçons les plus beaux et populaires du lycée venait de l'invité ,elle Juvia Lokser!Pour peu on se serrait cru dans une comédie romantique à bas budget.

À la fin de la pause déjeuner Sting alla rejoindre sa bande d'amis.

Où il se venta d'avoir eu un rendez-vous et que bientôt il aurait un baiser.

_Ne crois pas que je vais te donnez mes 300 jewels si facilement,je veux une preuve!exigea Orga.

_Une preuve?Je vais te la donner ta preuve ,viens au resto Irasu vers 20h ,mais soit discret .

_Compte sur moi !

Sting sentit un regard sur lui et croisa le regard désapprobateur de Rogue mais ce dernier n'ouvrit pas la bouche.

Juvia de son côté alla vers son casier pour y prendre quelque livre.

_Juvia.

Cette dernière n'eut pas besoin de se retourner ,elle reconnue la voix de Lucy .

_Ah bonjour Lucy-san.

_Est-ce que je peux te parler ?

_Bien sûr ,elle s'empara de ses derniers bouquins et fit enfin face à la capitaine des pom-pom girls.

_C'est à propos de Sting Eucliffe.

La bleue se raidit considérablement .

_Je tiens juste à dire que c'est un coureur de jupon ,doublé d'un manipulateur et d'un enfoiré ,donc si j'étais toi je ne m'approcherais pas de lui.

Lucy partit sur ce conseil et Juvia baissa la tête en se repassant les mots de la blonde.

_'Gadjeel-kun a sûrement dû lui raconter la scène qu'il a surprit'_

.

.

La fin des cours arriva bien vite et le petit groupe de Sting se sépara ,le blond monta en voiture avec une jolie rousse ,tout en faisant attention à ce que Juvia ne sois pas dans les parages(ça n'aurait pas été jolie qu'elle le voit avec une autre juste après qu'il l'ait invité à sortir),Rogue rentra chez lui pour faire une vidéoconférence avec sa petite-amie étudiante à l'université de Crocus, Yukino Agria,Orga et Rufus rentrèrent chacun de leurs côtés et Minerva prit son Aston Martins rouge pour rentrer chez elle,mais en cours de route elle changea de direction et se dirigea vers les entrepôts du vieux ports .

Elle y gara sa voiture et entra dans le premier entrepôt qu'elle vit,l'intérieur était peu avenant avec toute la poussière ,les tonnes de cartons y étaient entreposés un peu partout et le manque de lumière était évident,mais malgré cette apparence peu ragoutante,elle chemina sans crainte et ne croisant personne à son grand étonnement ,elle se retrouva bientôt devant une porte à laquelle elle toqua .

_Entrez cria une voix sèche .

Elle obéit .

_Père fit Minerva .

L'homme en question était derrière un grand bureau en bois massif ,ce dernier totalement noyé sous les papiers . L'homme ne releva pas la tête,il possédait un corps massif et halé, étrangement musclé connaissant son âge avancé . Il avait de longs cheveux blancs , il avait une barbe et une moustache épaisse de la même couleur.

_Minerva que me vaux ta visite tu sais que je suis occupé marmonna t-il la tête baissé sur des dossiers.

_Une simple visite de courtoisie père.

_Comment avance ton projet ?

_Lentement mais sûrement .

_J'aurais besoin de Lokser,Fernandes et Marvel dans quelques mois ,donc nous avons encore le temps.

_Lokser est la plus faible mentalement déclara t-elle en s'asseyant sur le bureau de son père. Elle est facilement manipulable et elle entraînerait ses frères et sœurs dans sa chute,tout simplement parce qu'ils l'aiment trop.

_C'est ça le problème des brebis galeuse ,elle contamine tout le troupeau,mais avec moi elle deviendra forte et dangereuse ,son frère est la forte tête donc se sera plus dure de le manipuler.

_Quand sa sœur viendra de notre coté il l'a suivra fait moi confiance,mon plan est infaillible .

_Hum...

_Comptes-tu lui dire la vérité sur ce que nous savons ?(*)

_J'attends le bon moment pour le lui dire,quand on a des bonnes cartes en mains il faut savoir les utiliser .

_La petite Gloomy ne va pas comprendre ce qu'il lui arrive ! Ricana Minerva .

.

.

.

Quand Juvia rentra cet après-midi là,elle vit sa petite sœur assise comme à son habitude sur le canapé,mais la nouveauté cette fois ci était le chat sur ces genoux. Wendy l'avait baptisé « Charles » ,Juvia n'avait pas comprit le choix de ce prénom étant donné que c'était une femelle ,mais elle n'avait pas commenté.

Quand Jellal avait vu ce magnifique chat blanc,la seule chose qu'il avait dit avait été:

_Erf une quatrième bouche à nourrir .

Charles était là depuis moins de 24 h et on avait déjà comprit qu'elle avait son caractère,l'exemple le plus frappant était qu'elle ne laissait que Wendy la caresser alors quand Jellal avait voulu la toucher il s'était prit un coup de griffe .

On avait alors déclaré que ce serait exclusivement le chat de Wendy .

Elle salua sa petite sœur d'un baiser sur le front et intercepta le regard noir que lui lança l'animal.

Juvia secoua la tête en se disant que cet animal avait du toupet puis elle monta se réfugier dans sa chambre où elle se mit à coudre presque instantanément.

La couture était une passion qu'elle avait apprit à aimer depuis ces 7 ans.

Sa mère lui avait inculqué l'art de repriser des vêtements et depuis Juvia reprisait,cousait ,elle s'était même mise à la création de vêtement à une époque ,aujourd'hui la couture n 'avait plus de secret pour elle,elle avait aussi appris le crochet et le tricot ,certains pouvait bien se moquer d'elle en lui disant qu'elle était 60 ans trop jeune pour ce genre de chose mais ce genre d'activité avait le don de la calmer et le calme était essentielle pour elle.

Juvia n'avait rien dit à son frère à propos la scène de magie qu'elle avait surprise,et cela pour deux raisons. Premièrement parce qu'elle avait promit à Wendy de se taire et deuxièmement parce qu'elle avait peur de la réaction de son frère.

D'un commun accord la fratrie s'était mit d'accord pour ne jamais parler de magie ,n'y d'en user. Mais Wendy avait semblé la moins enclin à laisser tomber son pouvoir de l'air et de guérison ,Jellal n'avait eu aucun mal à renoncer à sa magie(*) et Juvia non plus ,bien au contraire ,moins elle utilisait sa magie et mieux elle se portait.

La pluie était devenue sa malédiction personnelle.

Juvia chassa ses sombres pensées pour mieux se concentrer sur son problème actuel,demain soir elle devrait aller à un rendez-vous avec Sting .

La bleue enfonça son visage rougit dans son oreiller.

Qu'est ce qui lui avait prit de dire oui !?

* * *

(*)Je me suis inspiré du pouvoir de Magnéto dans X-men pour le pouvoir de Gadjeel,pour le pouvoir de Lucy il va falloir attendre encore un peu pour le découvrir.

(*)Dans le manga elle utilise d'une sorte de vague de matière ,elle aura donc le même pouvoir que dans le manga.

(*)Cette phrase est très importante ,et est une pièce majeur de l'intrigue

(*)Je donnerais le nom de la magie de Jellal un peu loin dans les chapitres,juste le temps que je décide comment la présenter .

J'ai hâte d'avoir vos avis! Vos pronostics quant au futur rendez-vous ou vos hypothèses sur la suite :)

Réponses aux reviews:

Amel:Désolé j'ai oublié de répondre à ta review au précédent chapitre ,j'espère que tu as passé de bonne vacance et j'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre :)

Snoopy A:Je suis contente de voir que le chapitre précédent t'a plu ;) ,au début je voulais mettre un moto à Sting mais ensuite je me suis dit qu'une voiture serait mieux et le modèle était parfait je découvrir pourquoi Gadjeel et Lucy ne parle ne peux pas parler à Lucy il va falloir attendre,mais ils ont une bonne raison . La plus part de tes pressentiments sont bon :)

Lilyne:Merci pour la review,qui m'a fait plaisir et je réfléchis déjà a des scénario de fic avec le RoJu :)

Rokushimo:Tu as raison les pouvoirs de Jellal ne sont pas très simple donc je cherche encore et bonne chance pour le fanart ,j'ai fait un tour sur ton blog ,je le trouve super génial :)

Mira-and-Juvia:J'espère que tu as apprécié ce chapitre,pas super long mais bon :)


	5. D'un rendez-vous

Chapitre5: Méfiez-vous d'un premier rendez-vous.

Ce matin là,quand Juvia ouvrit les yeux ,la première chose à laquelle elle songea fut :

«Juvia a un rendez-vous ce soir».

Geignant intérieurement ,elle ne voulut pas se lever de son lit.

Elle n'aurait jamais dû dire oui et elle le savait, maintenant elle se retrouvait dans l'obligation de se rendre à un rencard. '_Il n'a pas précisé si s'en était bien un,peut être que c'est juste un truc entre amis?...raaah nous ne sommes même pas amis ! C'est très probablement un rencard...'_

La bleue se décida enfin à quitter sa chambre et descendit prendre son petit déjeuner,Wendy n'était pas encore réveillée donc elle le prit seule .

L'époque où Jellal ,elle et Wendy prenaient le petit déjeuner ensemble était révolue ,et pour être honnête cela lui manquait .

Juvia finit en vitesse de manger ,puis elle prit une douche rapide et alla se changer .

Devant son armoire elle s'habilla comme à son habitude d'une jupe bleu roi qui lui arrivait jusqu'à ses genoux ,elle passa un T-shirt de la même couleur et un pull ,elle passa ensuite ses mocassins noirs et elle se peigna les cheveux et ils devinrent ondulés . Juvia saisit son sac et sortit de chez elle en vitesse .

Elle arriva au lycée 15 minutes plus tard ,son premier cours était la chimie,sa matière préférée et la seule matière dans laquelle elle excellait .

C'est donc avec enthousiasme qu'elle se dirigea vers son casier pour y prendre ses livres et une fois cela fait,elle le referma .

_Salut !

La bleue sursauta en voyant Sting apparaître à côté d'elle .

_Bonjour souffla t-elle.

_J'ai changé d'avis par rapport à ce soir …

_'Juvia le savait!Tout n'était qu'une vaste blague!Il va annulé et ses amis vont sortir de nul part pour se moquer de Juvia ! '_

_Un ciné et un resto c'est mieux non ?

La bleue eu un second sursaut ,et elle resta quelque seconde sans mots .

_Ohé tu es vivante ? Il passa une main devant les yeux de la jeune fille pour attirer son attention .

_Oui oui.

_Cool alors on se retrouve devant le ciné à 19 h 30

Juvia acquiesça vivement.

_En plus dans le noir qui s'est ce qui peut se passer dit-il avec un sourire mutin. Le blond s'éloigna laissant une Juvia avec les joues rouges . La bleue sentit son cœur cogner dans sa poitrine ,puis secouant sa tête pour remettre ses idées en place ,elle leva le regard et croisa les yeux bruns de Lucy qui la scrutait de loin . Les deux jeunes filles échangèrent un long regard .

_Lucy tu viens lui demanda Lissana Strauss, on a entraînement,ne l'oublie pas !

_C'est moi la capitaine de l'équipe,comment veux-tu que j'oublie ? soupira t-elle .

Et les pom-pom girls s'en allèrent pour mieux regagner l'espace vert derrière le lycée où avait lieu l'entraînement . Toutes les pom-pom girl y étaient déjà réunies.

_Le prochain match est la semaine prochaine ,donc nous devons nous tenir prête ! Mira met de la musique!On commence par les échauffements !

Et durant les échauffements Lucy n'arrêtait pas de se repasser la scène qu'elle avait observé au loin,c'est à dire Sting et Juvia entrain de parler .

Elle n'aimait pas ça,Sting avait forcément quelque chose derrière la tête et foi de Lucy elle découvrirait ce que c'était !

Sur cette pensée elle se concentra sur ses exercices.

.

.

.

_Petit changement de programme fit Sting en arrivant devant Orga et Rufus. Je vais au ciné avec elle à 19h 30 . Si tu es discret tu pourras observer dès ce soir quel séducteur je suis! Se venta le blond.

_C'est ce qu'on verra blondinet !

Sting s'éloigna ensuite et Orga eu un sourire diabolique.

_Si Sting crois qu'il va avoir mes 300 jewels si facilement il se fourre le doigt dans l'œil !

_Que va tu faire questionna ? Rufus.

_Je te raconterais .

.

.

.

La fin des cours arriva affreusement rapidement pour Juvia ,elle avait passé la journée à angoisser à propos de son rendez-vous ,heureusement Jenny semblait l'avoir oublié aujourd'hui.

Juvia rentra avec hâte chez elle ,elle salua à peine sa petite sœur et monta directement dans sa chambre avant de se laisser tomber sur son lit .

Tant de questions la taraudaient,l'une d'entre elles était, comment allait-elle s'habiller?Ensuite qu'était-elle censée faire durant ce rendez-vous ? Et en plus de toutes ses questions un doute l'assaillit. '_Et si s'était simplement une blague ?'_

La bleue se força à oublier cette hypothèse,si Sting avait voulu l'humilier ,il en avait déjà eu l'occasion . Sur cette phrase rassurante ,elle s'extirpa de son lit et ouvrit son placard pour regarder qu'elle tenue elle allait mettre .Et après un examen approfondi elle dû se rendre à l'évidence :

Elle n'avait aucun vêtement pour aller à un rencard . '_C'est pas comme si Juvia sortait beaucoup'._

_Juvia !

La susnommée sursauta et se retourna pour voir la tête de son frère passer dans l'entre-bâillement de la porte.

_Est-ce que je t'ai fait peur ?

_Non,non,non affirma la bleue en bafouillant quelque peu.

_Tu es sûr ? Tu as une idée de ce que tu vas faire pour le dîner de ce soir ?

_Non !

_Ah...Bon ben je vais me reposer et je repars au travail !

Quand son frère s'en alla,Juvia se frappa durement la tête contre son armoire. Elle avait complètement oublié de prévenir son frère qu'elle sortait ce soir ,elle avait été si absorber par le dis rendez-vous, qu'elle avait oublié de lui en parler.

_'C'est peut être pas plus mal !Si Nii-san l'apprend il serait capable d'accompagner Juvia ou pire de l'empêcher d'y allez ….d'un côté cela serait une bonne excuse pour éviter ce rencard...non!Juvia doit y aller,elle ne peux pas poser un lapin à Sting-kun ce serait cruel !'._

Juvia prit la décision de garder ce rendez-vous pour elle,mais un autre problème se posait,il répondait au doux nom de Wendy. Si sa petite sœur était assez âgé pour rester seule,elle ne pouvait pas partir sans lui donner d'explication .

.

.

Bientôt Jellal s'en alla,et l'heure du fameux rendez-vous arriva .

Juvia prit donc une douche ,puis elle garda ses cheveux ondulés ,les trouvent bien ainsi elle n'y changea rien ,recouverte d'une serviette,elle se dirigea une nouvelle fois devant son armoire et choisit ses vêtements,elle n'était sûre que pour un premier rendez-vous elle devrait mettre ce genre de chose,mais elle n'avait pas d'autres vêtements. La seule chose potable qu'elle avait était un jeans sombre et un T-shirt noir à longue manche,elle passa ensuite des ballerines et elle était prête,elle ne se maquilla pas,tout simplement parce qu'elle n'en possédait pas et qu'elle n'avait jamais eu l'idée d'en avoir. Quand elle voyait certaines de ses camarades qui se maquillaient elle se disait toujours qu'elles ressemblaient à un tableau sur lequel on aurait lancé des couleurs au hasard.

.

.

Une fois prête ,elle regarda l'heure sur son téléphone . _'19h15'_

Elle soupira et descendu ,Wendy lisait un livre dans le salon,Charles sur les genoux .

_Hum...Wendy-chan .

Sa cadette ,leva les yeux de son livre .

_Oui ? Ju-nee ? Tu sors s'étonna t-elle en voyant sa sœur ainsi vêtu.

_Heu oui et Juvia aurais apprécié que tu n'en parles pas à Nii-san .

_Où vas-tu?Ou plutôt avec qui ? Fit-elle avec un sourire malicieux .

Juvia rougit mais rétorqua que cela ne la regardait pas,Wendy se força à ne pas demander plus de détails et accepta volontiers de garder le silence et Juvia lui promit de revenir avant la fin du service de leur frère c'est à dire avant 23 heures .

.

.

.

Sur le chemin qui la menait au cinéma la nervosité la gagna,elle eut plusieurs fois envie de rentrer chez elle,mais continua de marcher vers son premier rendez-vous. Soudainement elle s'arrêta de marcher. '_Le premier rendez-vous de Juvia...et avec Sting Eucliffe en plus ' ._

Juvia ne savait pas si cette donnée devait la rendre encore plus nerveuse qu'elle ne l'était déjà ou si elle devait être fière,car après tout des centaines de filles auraient donné père et mère (_nda:je sais j'exagère)_pour être à sa place . Elle pencha alors pour la seconde option et reprit sa marche toujours plongé dans ses pensées .

.

.

.

À quelque kilomètre de là ,des vagues s'écrasaient sur les rivages du vieux port de Magnolia,ce dernier ce faisait éclairer par la lumière du phare qui dessinait la silhouette sombre des entrepôts. Une porte semblable à celle d'un garage coulissa vers la droite et s'ouvrit laissa passer trois silhouettes de tailles et de morphologie différente .

Dès qu'ils mirent un pied dans l'endroit une lumière s'alluma ,laissant découvrir leur visage .

_Bienvenue !

Trois paires d'yeux relevèrent le regard vers cette voix ,il s'agissait de Minerva ,la brune avait un grand sourire aux lèvres ,accouder à la balustrade elle portait un cheongsam rouge avec imprimé fleurit qui lui arrivait aux genoux ,elle était coiffé d'un chignon strict le tout surmonté d'un pic à cheveux japonais.

_Si vous voulez bien vous donnez la peine fit -elle ,en les invitant à monter les escaliers en colimaçon.

Après des saluts en règle ,ils montèrent à l'étage supérieur .

_Mon père vous attends ici fit-elle en ouvrant la porte les invitant à entrer,ce qu'ils firent .

Quand tout ce beau monde fut entré Minerva s'en alla .

_Oracion Seis .

L'un des trois s'avança ,il semblait être le plus âgé,il avait des cheveux blanc qui lui arrivait aux épaules et une peau mate,il possédait une grande carrure,son visage était quand à lui recouvert de marques étranges :

Des lignes noires et il était vêtu d'un lourd manteau de fourrure et portait une canne surmontée d'un crâne dans la main.

_Gemma-san quel plaisir de vous revoir ! dit-il avec un sourire hypocrite .

Sourire auquel Gemma répondu encore plus hypocritement .

Les deux hommes ne se supportaient pas,mais pour le bien de leur futur projet ils devaient faire un effort.

Derrière le nouveau venu se trouvait deux personnes,l'une avait de long cheveux blanc qui retombait sur ses épaule nue et elle était vêtu d'une longue robe décolleté bleue marine,le second avait des cheveux pourpre hérissé et ressemblait quelque peu à un serpent et avait un nez plat ,des yeux bridés et une peau halée .

_Je vois que tout vos membres ne sont pas présents .

_Ils sont en mission avertit Brain en prenant ses aises dans le canapé rouge pourpre au milieu de la pièce ,les deux autres se postèrent derrière lui .

A ce même moment Minerva apparut ,un plateau dans les mains . Elle se dirigea vers eux et leur proposèrent quelques verres de sake ,si Brain accepta avec joie les autres n'en voulurent pas .

_Parlons de notre affaire ! Proposa Gemma en s'asseyant sur un canapé individuel .

_Très bien...L'alliance Baram et moi même avons considéré votre projet...mais nous le trouvons un peu trop ambitieux à vrai dire .

_Encore heureux que j'ai de l'ambition.

_Vous ne comprenez pas ! Nous sommes peut être des mages,des êtres supérieur mais la triste vérité est que par rapport aux humains nous sommes si peu,si nous leur révélons notre existence ,je crains que nous ne ferrions pas le poids .

_Pas si nous avons une arme qui nous permettra de tous les vaincre.

_Une arme ?

_C'est bien beau tout cela fit Cobra ,mais si nous déferlons cette arme sur les humains nous risquerons de tuer les rares mages qui restent sur cette terre,et cela ne serait pas très malin.

_Il a raison acquiesça Brain .

_Vous refusez notre alliance en conclut Gemma d'un ton froid.  
_C'est ce que je vais dirais aux autres membres de l'Alliance Baram ,mais ce n'est pas pour autant que je ne suis pas d'accord .

Le vieil homme eut un sourire satisfait ,son plan avançait de mieux en mieux .

.

.

.

Juvia arriva devant le cinéma à 19h 30 ,la nervosité était à son paroxysme .

Elle jeta un regard à la foule qui s'engouffrait dans l'établissement et elle regretta soudainement de ne pas avoir mit quelque chose de plus chaud.

Une main se posa ensuite sur son épaule et elle se retourna ,sur la défensive.

En observant le sourire carnassier de Sting,la bleue se relaxa .

_On rentre ? L'invita le blond.

Elle hocha la tête et ils allèrent acheter leur place .

_Deux places pour « Meurtre à la maison » fit le blond en sortant quelques billets.

Juvia se glaça quelque peu ,elle n'avait pas peur de regarder un film d'horreur mais ce film là ne l'inspirait pas .

Pourtant elle ne pipa mots,ils se prirent des pop-corn et ils s'installèrent dans la salle .

Sting eu un sourire manipulateur. Combien de filles avait-il peloter dans l'obscurité du cinéma ? Des tas ! Et celle-ci ne ferait pas exception.

Bientôt la salle s'assombrit marquant le début du film.

.

.

.

.

L'ambiance du film était comme tout ceux des films d'horreur,c'est à dire sombre,l'histoire avait lieu en plein milieu de la nuit dans une maison à l'allure délabrée .

Une présence fantomatique accompagnait l'héroïne du film ,rien de bien effrayant pour le moment ,mais au bout de dix minutes du film une scène marqua Juvia.

L'héroïne du film rentrait chez elle,une maison dans le type victorien ,l'intérieur était sombre,elle appela le nom d'un autre personnage mais elle n'eut pour réponse qu'un cri .

Juvia se raidit sur sa chaise tandis que Sting croquait quelque pop corn, visiblement concentré sur le film ,mais tout ça n'était qu'illusion, car en réalité le blond songeait à son plan d'attaque .Orga de son côté, était assit deux rangés derrière eux . Sting jeta un regard bref à la bleue et se rendit compte que ses mains étaient crispés sur ses genoux . Cette dernière fixait gravement l'écran .

L'héroïne du film s'avançait maintenant dans les couloirs sombre de la maison ,appelant le nom du personnage et à mesure qu'elle avançait l'imaginaire se superposa à la réalité pour Juvia. La bleue se vit dans la peau du personnage du film et plus elle avançait,plus elle s'approchait de la porte du fond ,l'héroïne posa une main fébrile sur la poignée et quand elle l'ouvrit,elle découvrit un corps souillé par le sang et tandis que le personnage hurlait,Juvia se releva et sortit précipitamment de la salle,sous le regard d'un Sting qui n'y comprenait plus rien.

Ce dernier se retourna espérant croiser le regard d'Orga.

_Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?Questionna le grand baraqué assis deux rangés plus loin.

_Aucune idée...

.

.

.

Juvia se laissa tomber sur le sol de la ruelle crasseuse derrière le cinéma,elle soupira de soulagement car elle était totalement vide .

Elle essaya d'abord de contrôler les tremblements de ses mains et ses battements de cœurs erratiques . La bleue n'avait pas eu peur,elle était totalement terrifiée ! Pas à cause de la scène en elle même ,mais plutôt à cause des souvenirs qu'avait fait resurgir cette scène.

Soudainement son regard fut attiré par une flaque d'eau à un mètre d'elle ,cette dernière se mit à bouger et Juvia sentit son cœur s'accélérer .

Serrant les poings,elle réussit à maîtriser ses tremblements ,mais l'eau continua de trembloter .

_'Arrête ça '_ordonna mentalement Juvia.

Mais l'eau continua de trembler ,jusqu'à commencer à faire de léger remous.

_Juvia ?

La bleue leva la tête vers Sting qui avançait en courant vers elle et soudainement l'eau cessa tout mouvement,redevant une simple flaque.

Le blond s'accroupit près d'elle ,sincèrement soucieux. Il la dévisagea quelques secondes et constata qu'elle était pâle et qu'elle semblait sur le point de pleurer.

_Est-ce que c'est le film qui te met dans cet état ?

_Oui .

Ce n'était pas vraiment la vérité,mais ce n'était pas un mensonge non plus.

_Tu ne veux pas y retourner n'est-ce pas ?

Le bleue secoua la tête négativement .

_Bien...le dîner tient toujours ?

Juvia acquiesça d'un hochement de tête et murmura :

_Oui .

Sting l'aida ensuite à se relever ils se dirigèrent vers le petit resto,qui se trouvait à proximité du ciné. Ils n'eurent qu'à traverser la rue pour s'engouffrer dans le petit établissement,l'endroit était composé d'un grand comptoir sur le côté droit ,derrière se trouvait les cuisines et sur le côté gauche se trouvait les tables entourés d'une banquette ,les murs quand à eux était d'un rose léger .

Prenant place sur l'une des banquettes,Juvia se sentit moins sous pression et put enfin souffler .

_Tu es vraiment pâle souffla t-il.

_Juvia a toujours eu un teint cadavérique .

_Hum...

Maintenant se dit Sting il devait faire semblant de s'intéresser à elle .

_Et si tu me parlais un peu de toi.

Il soupira intérieurement ,cette partie de la séduction était la plus ennuyante car il devait écouter les anecdotes souvent pourri des filles et cela le soûlait d'avance,mais malheureusement c'était une étape obligatoire .

_Heu...

_Avez vous fait votre choix ? Questionna une serveuse coupant Juvia dans sa réponse .

_Choisit ce que tu veux fit Sting d'un ton nonchalant en jetant un regard à la carte .

_Hey mais je te reconnais ! Fit la serveuse d'une voix hystérique .

Les jeunes gens lui jetèrent un regard et le blond se rendit compte qu'elle parlait à Juvia .

_Tu connais Jellal Fernandes ,le serveur du restaurant la « Truite aveugle »,je vous ai déjà vu plusieurs fois ensemble ,est-ce que tu pourrais lui dire que Aiko pense à lui.

_Ce sera une salade ! Fit Sting d'un ton sec. Il n'appréciait pas les manières de cette serveuse .

_Juvia lui dira promit-elle en faisant une grimace,se sera une salade ajouta t-elle .

La dénommée Aiko s'en alla en direction de la cuisine ,avec un sourire niais en pensant à Jellal.

_Elle a du toupet cette fille, Râla Sting .Mais c'est qui Jellal Fernandes ?

_Le frère de Juvia.

_Oh ! _'C'est dont lui ! Dont me parlait Jenny'_ Pourquoi n'a t-il pas le même nom de famille que toi ?

_Techniquement c'est le demi-frère de Juvia,Juvia a aussi une petite sœur, Wendy .

_Et je suis sûr qu'elle aussi mignonne que toi!s'exclama le blond avec un sourire charmeur.

_'Qu'est-ce qui faut pas dire' _songea t-il en regardant les rougeurs de Juvia,un brin satisfait .

Il commença alors à se déplacer sur la banquette,s'approchant dangereusement de la bleue,cette dernière voulue reculer mais se retrouva bloqué entre le dossier de la banquette et Sting.

Ce dernier affichait un sourire charmeur qui avait plus d'une fois fait ces preuves .

Tel un prédateur il avança vers elle .

_Alors ?

_Alors quoi ? Souffla Juvia plus rouge que jamais .

_Tu continue de me parler de toi ?

_Voilà vos plats s'exclama la serveuse .

Sting dû alors s'éloigner au plus grand soulagement de Juvia qui sentait que son cœur allait se détacher de sa poitrine. Juvia avait besoin de calme pour maîtriser ses pouvoirs et visiblement la présence du blond ne l'aidait pas dans cette démarche .

_Juvia n'a pas grand chose à dire sur elle...mais vous qu'aimez vous à part le basket-ball et les filles ?

_Des tas de chose ! Heu..le sport...les filles ...heu...(*)

_C'est bien ce que Juvia pensait murmura t-elle si doucement que le blond crû rêver.

_Comment ça c'est que tu pensais ? Fit-il intrigué.

_Heu... rien marmonna la bleue la tête enfoncée dans sa salade.

_Non je t'en pris développe ton idée grinça Sting qui avait peur de la signification de ces paroles .

_J...

L'atmosphère était tout d'un coup retombé .

_Alors ? Va-y parle, l'encouragea le blond .

_C'est juste que...bredouilla la bleue ,tout ce que vous semblez aimer semble... superficielle .

_Tu penses que je suis superficiel !?

_Non ,non,non...Juvia ne vous connais pas assez pour l'affirmer ,mais plusieurs personne le pense.

_Oh...

Il s'était attendu à tout sauf à ça,qu'on le traître d'enfoiré,de connard ou de dragueur passe encore ! Mais superficiel,ça non !

C'est vrai qu'il prenait soin de son apparence,qu'il était un peu arrogant,et qu'il choisissait ses copines en fonction de leur physique mais il n'était pas superficiel !

_Et qu'est-ce qu'on dit d'autre ?

_Juvia ne sait pas,c'est juste des bruits de couloir...d'habitude elle n'y fait pas attention mais…avec vos amis on vous appelle le club des cinq .(*)

Juvia releva la tête pour voir son expression et à son grand étonnement il souriait.

_Le club des cinq,j'aime bien ce nom,je parie même que c'est cette punaise d'Erza qui en ai à l'origine.

_Vous n'êtes pas fâché ?

_Non _'un peu vexé quand même' _...Écoute je suis beaucoup de chose,mais je suis pas superficiel...et je vais te le prouver !

_Comment ?

_Et bien …

_Sting !Hurla une voix hystérique.

Le blond pâlit,reconnaissant le ton furieux que chacune de ses ex avaient à son encontre .

_Tu as déjà trouvé une remplaçante!Hurla une jolie jeune fille aux cheveux blonds et aux mèche noires.

_Heu qui es-tu ?

_Salia Lighters!Comment peux-tu m'avoir oublié ?

Sting s'apprêtait à lui répondre qu'elle n'avait pas du être génial durant la nuit qu'ils avaient passé ensemble sinon il s'en serait souvenu mais il se retenu,car Juvia était présente .

Salia prit place à côté du blond.

_Tu ne m'as même pas rappelé !

_Heu écoute je suis en plein rendez-vous...

_Je n'en ai rien à foutre ! En plus tu me laisse tomber pour ce laideron !

_Hey je t'interdis de...Débuta le blond mais il fut coupé par le départ précipité de Juvia qui s'enfuit du restaurant en vitesse .

Sting voyant cela ragea contre cette idiote qui avait tout fait capoter.

_Écoute moi pauvre idiote,j'ai passé une nuit avec toi,c'était la première et crois moi la dernière ,maintenant fou moi la paix car je ne veux plus aucune relation avec toi !

Il ne fut même pas ému devant le regard larmoyant de la jeune fille,cette dernière s'enfuit humiliée .

_Tu es si méchant! Ricana une voix que Sting connaissait par cœur.

_Orga!Ne me dis pas que tu étais derrière tout ça !

_Exactement,c'est moi qui est dit à Salia de venir en sachant que tu y viendrais...tu ne pensais pas que je te laisserais avoir mon argent si facilement !?

_Je vais te tuer!Mais pas maintenant,je dois rattraper Gloomy!

Sting sortit donc du restaurant et tandis qu'Orga s'apprêtait à partir la serveuse arriva et lui dit :

_Qui va payer pour tout ça ?

_'Et merde !'_

.

.

.

Sting jeta un regard autour de lui .

_Juvia !

Aucune réponse,la bleue semblait encore avoir disparue .

_Maudit Orga ! Maugréa t-il

Juvia de son côté rentra chez elle,elle évita toutes les questions que sa petite sœur trop curieuse lui avait posées ,et elle se laissa tomber sur son lit. Ce rendez-vous avez été une catastrophe sans nom ! Tout d'abord elle était partit au début du film ,en plus elle avait fait une bourde et avait vexé le blond et pour couronner le tout l'ex de ce dernier était venu faire un scandale.

C'est certain qu'après ça il ne lui adresserait plus jamais la parole_ 'ce n'est peut être pas plus mal '._

Juvia se sentit épuisé ,alors elle se mit en pyjama dans le but de dormir mais on toqua à sa porte ce qui l'étonna .

Bientôt Wendy passa la porte et s'assit au bord du lit.

_Est-ce que ton rendez-vous c'est si mal passé ?

_Tu n'as pas idée...

_Ça va allez ?

_Bien sûr .

_Pourtant tu as l'air triste...enfin plus que d'habitude...

Juvia lui offrit un pauvre sourire .

_C'est juste que...alors que Juvia se dirigeait vers le lieu du rendez-vous...Juvia a pensée pendant rien qu'une minute ,que enfin elle faisait quelque chose de normal, que peut être...ce garçon l'aiderait à goûter à la normalité et à sortir de ce cocon de solitude...mais Juvia avait oublié qu'elle était maudite .

À ces mots des goûtes de pluie frappèrent durement les fenêtres de sa chambre et Juvia soupira .

_Voilà la preuve ! La pluie est une malédiction !

_Ju...

_Laisse Juvia seule ordonna t-elle avant de remonter la couette sur elle .

Wendy s'exécuta malgré son envie de rester,elle savait que dans cet état là ,Juvia refusait toute compagnie .

.

.

.

.

Le lendemain Juvia arriva au lycée plus morose que jamais ,elle se dirigea vers son casier et y prit ses livres en vitesse et fut un peu rassurée de voir que Sting n'était pas venu à sa rencontre , alors qu'elle cheminait dans les couloirs fourmillant d'élèves,elle sentit une main entourer son poignet et un frisson la parcourue et elle reconnut le toucher de Sting,elle se retourna tout de même et quand elle vue que ce dernier allait ouvrir la bouche,elle récupéra sa main et s'éloigna de lui en vitesse .

.

.

Le reste de la journée fut en résumé plutôt tranquille pour Juvia,elle réussit à non seulement éviter Sting mais aussi Jenny,c'est donc sereine qu'elle se retrouvait dans le jardin du lycée presque désert. Et pour cause,il commençait à faire frisquet .

Elle ouvrit son livre ''Contes et légendes sous-marines'' et se mit à lire,replaçant une mèche derrière son oreille ,elle laissa un minuscule sourire fleurir sur ses lèvres .

_Enfin je t'ai trouvé !

Juvia paniqua quelque peu en voyant Sting s'avancer vers elle,et n'eut pas le temps d'esquisser un mouvement que le blond était déjà devant elle .

_À propos de hier soir avec cette Salia ,tout est un malentendu,ce n'était qu'un coup d'un soir ,j'étais ivre et...

_Inutile de vous justifier souffla t-elle remettant son livre dans son sac. Ce rendez-vous n'était pas une bonne idée ,depuis le départ Juvia aurait dû dire non.

_Mais...

_Non fit-elle d'une voix un peu sèche mais laissant transparaître de la mélancolie . À partir de maintenant Juvia préfère que vous ne l'approchez plus,c'est pour le mieux.

Juvia se releva et s'empara de la lance de son sac .

_Wo wo wo ! Okay hier s'était nul mais de là à …

_Vous ne devriez pas vous approchez de Juvia dit-elle d'un ton si sombre que le blond en fut interloqué . Pour votre bien oublié Juvia ajouta t-elle en s'en allant d'un pas rapide sous le regard perdu de Sting.

Décidément il ne comprenait rien à cette fille et cela l'intriguait il devait l'avouer.

_Je vois que tu as du fil à retordre constata la voix de Minerva .

Le blond sursauta,étonné ,d'où sortait-elle ?

_Hum ouais.

_Tu veux un conseil ? susurra la brune

_Ouais va-y .

_Sois plus patient.

_Patient !? J'ignore ce que ce mot veux dire !

Minerva s'esclaffa .

_Avec ce genre de fille c'est la seule solution.

_La patience c'est barbant maugréa -il.

_Je sais mais ...

Elle se pencha à son oreille qu'elle mordilla légèrement .

_N'oublie pas la nuit que je t'ai promise susurra t-elle d'une voix sensuelle .

Le blond eu un sourire pervers.

_Je n'oublie pas !

Le blond lui fit un clin d'œil et s'en alla avec la résolution d'aller plus doucement avec Juvia et tandis qu'il s'en allait Minerva eu un sourire diabolique,son plan fonctionnait à merveille et elle devait s'assurer que rien ni personne n'empêcherais Sting d'accomplir ce pari .

* * *

Salut salut! Voilà un petit rendez vous  
bien raté comme je les aime! j'ai hâte d'avoir vos impressions! Une petite review fait toujours plaisir à l'auteur donc n'hésitez pas ;)

Voilà,alors premièrement je tiens à dire que beaucoup m'ont déjà souligner que Sting était cruel et méchant avec Juvia ,je me justifie en disant que je m'inspire de son caractère au début des jeux magiques ,on a put le voir Sting était arrogant et presque sadique dans le manga mais son caractère à évoluer donc un peu de patience .

Réponse aux reviews:

Amel:Je ne suis pas vexée et tu ne m'ennuie pas bien au contraire,c'est appréciable d'avoir une longue review:) La fic SasuHina est «Prince pas si charmant cherche princesse » elle est génial ! Je te la conseille vivement ,et si tu peux me faire découvrir des fic sur eux se sera cool .

A la prochaine Amel-chan.

Miss42:Désolé si tu adhères pas à cet fic,mais au fur et à mesure des chapitres je vais essayer d'inclure des éléments de l'univers de Fairy Tail,en tout cas j'espère que tu lira la suite :)

Mira-and-Juvia:J'espère que tu as été satisfaite de ce chapitre,qu'il y a eu assez de StinVia.

Rokushimo:Et bien non elle n'a pas poser de lapin à Sting mais il a très mal tourné,en tout cas merci de suivre ma fic :)

Lilyne:Merci pour la review,j'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre,j'ai une idée de fic mais je dois réussir à écrire au moins deux chapitre avant de la poster:)

(*)Je ne tiens pas à faire passer Sting pour un sportif idiot et obsédé ,je tiens juste à le souligner .

(*)j'ai trouvé ça marrant personnellement :)


	6. D'un Sting patient

Salut,Salut !

Je tiens à remercier tout ceux et celle qui prennent le temps de lire cette fic et de mettre une review ,cela me fait vraiment plaisir .

* * *

Chapitre6:Méfiez-vous d'un Sting patient .

Erza Scarlet était quelqu'un qui aimait la franchise et qui exécrait l'hypocrisie ,mais depuis que Mirajane lui avait révélé que la sœur de son pâtissier était dans le même lycée qu'elle,elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de considérer l'éventualité d'aller lui parler .

Se cognant la tête contre son casier elle était tiraillée entre commettre un acte totalement intéressé ou se tenir loin d'elle.

_Erzaaaaaaaa !

Elle reconnut aisément la voix de Natsu Dragneel ,alors elle eu le réflexe de se pousser sur le côté,et la seconde qui suivit le poing du jeune homme rentra en contact avec le casier si violemment que Natsu poussa un grand cri de douleur .

La rouquine le regarda se rouler par terre avec un certain amusement mais tout de même un peu blasé .

_Tu n'es pas fatigué ?

_Je réclame un combat !

_Natsu le club de judo a été dissout il y a plus d'un an alors les combats c'est finit !

_Mais heu...se plaignit-il .

Le judo était l'une des activités que le lycée effectuait ,le club était très populaire à l'époque,Natsu ,Grey et Erza en faisaient partit ,même le basket-ball ne réunissait pas tant d'engouement,mais à la mort de leur sensei « Hades »,mort d'une crise cardiaque ,le club avait tout simplement été dissout,car les élèves n'avaient pas voulu le remplacer.

Et bien que cette histoire soit triste ,sans cela Natsu n'aurait jamais été le capitaine de l'équipe de basket-ball .

Erza elle, avait renoncé aux combats même si cela lui manquait parfois.

Quand son sensei était mort sa passion s'était éteinte avec lui .

Erza aida tout de même le rose à se relever ,puis elle lui conseilla d'aller cours sur un ton qui ne lui laissait pas d'autre option,Natsu s'exécuta donc .

Erza ouvrit son casier et prit quelques livres avant de se diriger vers sa classe de science ,que ne fut pas sa surprise d'y voir de nouvelles têtes.

_Aujourd'hui à cause de l'absence du professeur Kasako ,notre cher professeur de biologie,j'ai accueillit quelques uns de ses étudiants.

Alors passez vos blouses,choisissez un partenaire et mettez vous au travail ,vos instructions vous attends sur la table.

Erza haussa les épaules et se dirigea vers sa table habituel,déjà garnis de fiole,de bêcher et d'erlenmeyer contenant des liquides plus visqueux et colorés les uns que les autres et d'autres instruments qui firent soupirer la rouquine .

Elle jeta un regard à la personne qui était déjà installé à la table,les lunettes de protections enfilées, vêtue d'une blouse blanche, les cheveux tirés en un chignon bleu,cette jeune fille releva les yeux de la fiole contenant un liquide rose .  
_'Juvia Lokser !'_S'étonna la rouquine .

La bleue faisait partit des élèves de Kasako ,et quand elle avait appris que son sensei était absent ,elle avait eu la veine espérance d'avoir une heure de libre,mais à la place le professeur Yajima avait recueillit une partie de sa classe en disant que le professeur Kasako avait laissé du travail à faire._(nda:je déteste quand les profs font ça!)_ Maudissant son sensei sadique ,elle s'était mise au travail .

Erza sentit une goûte de sueur couler le long de sa tempe,à côté d'elle se tenait la seule chance qu'elle avait d'approcher ne serais-ce qu'un peu son pâtissier,si elle se liait d'amitié avec elle ,elle serait amener à voir Jellal.

_'NON ! '_

Erza se refusait a faire quelque chose d'aussi bas,si elle devait aborder Jellal se serait à la pâtisserie ou dans la rue,elle n'était pas dû genre à fréquenter quelqu'un par intérêt!

_Salut je suis Erza Scarlet dit-elle en lui tendant une main .

La rouquine s'exaspéra elle même ,elle venait juste de décidé qu'elle n'allait pas la fréquenter ,juste pour son frère et voilà qu'elle se présentait à elle !

_Heu bonjour murmura Juvia un peu étonnée qu'Erza Scarlet lui adresse la parole ,elle connaissait bien cette fille ,elle était l'une des filles les plus belle qu'elle n'est jamais vu et aussi l'une des plus effrayante,ses pétages de plomb étaient légendaire .

L'un des plus célèbre avait été quand Natsu Dragneel avait fait tombé son fraisier à terre par exprès,le pauvre jeune homme avait eut droit à une fessé en publique .

Frissonnant à cet horrible souvenir ,elle saisit la main de la rouquine et la serra brièvement et se concentra sur son travail .

.

.

.

Sting ne vint pas l'aborder aujourd'hui,au grand soulagement de Juvia qui espérait vraiment que le blond avait compris qu'il ne fallait pas l'approcher.

Quand les cours se terminèrent Juvia quitta le lycée avec son sempiternel pas pressé,espérant ainsi échapper aux farces que Jenny serait susceptible de lui faire .

Elle cheminait tranquillement,les écouteurs dans ses oreilles,le solo de batterie l'agressait légèrement les tympans mais ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire ,au moins là elle n'entendait rien.

Et pourtant un son autre que la chanson parvint à ses oreilles,si au début elle ne s'en préoccupa pas,au bout de trente seconde,elle se rendit compte que ce bruit était insistant,ell ôta donc ses écouteurs et découvrit qu'il s'agissait d'un klaxon de voiture,tournant la tête pour découvrir l'origine de ce bruit elle tourna la tête et découvrit une BMW très belle,la capote de la voiture se replia sur elle même ,devenant décapotable et relevant le visage du conducteur,c'est à dire Sting Eucliffe.

_Je te ramène chez toi ? Proposa le blond à une Juvia sceptique .

La bleue envisagea cette option,elle fit son regard naviguer de la voiture bien jolie au trottoir et elle décida finalement de marcher.

Elle reprit donc sa route sans un regard pour le joueur de basket-ball.

_Tu préfères marcher alors ?

_...

Sting allait devoir s'armer de toute sa patience pour la séduire ,il en était conscient ,cette fille était un véritable challenge pour lui et cela ne faisait que pimenter le pari.

Non sans un sourire de prédateur il redémarra et commença à suivre Juvia ,cette dernière s'apercevant de son manège se retourna et lui dit d'un ton qu'elle espérait ferme :

_Laissez Juvia tranquille !

Elle accéléra le pas ,courant presque pour regagner son quartier,de temps en temps elle jetait des regards par dessus son épaule et à chaque fois qu'elle le faisait ,elle constatait que Sting continuait de la suivre ,une fois arrivé devant chez elle,elle jeta un dernier regard au blond qui gardait ce sourire qu'elle trouvait agaçant et elle s'engouffra chez elle en vitesse.

_Juvia-nee ?

La bleue sursauta en voyant Wendy la regardé assez intrigué,Charles dans ses bras .

_Tu as le visage rouge ,tu as couru ? Questionna la plus jeune de la fratrie

_Ouais on peut dire ça répondu t-elle évasivement,elle monta les escaliers en vitesse ,se précipita dans sa chambre,se dirigea vers ses rideaux,elle les écarta légèrement et regard à l'extérieur ,et elle soupira de soulagement en voyant le blond s'en aller .

_'Juvia a été stupide de croire qu'il abandonnerait si facilement'._

_._

_._

_._

L'obscurité vint prendre la place de la lumière et bientôt Jellal rentra dans son foyer,il put profiter de la compagnie de ses sœurs vu que ce soir là il ne travaillait pas,ils dînèrent donc ensemble se racontant leur journée autour de sukiyaki (ou une espèce _fondue_ japonaise(*),si l'aîné et la plus jeune parlaient joyeusement ,Juvia gardait le silence et repensait à Sting,ce satané blond qui essayait de se frayer un chemin dans sa vie,alors que tout ce que la bleue voulait était qu'on la laisse en paix .

De toute façon elle était habitué à la solitude alors elle n'avait pas besoin d'un blond pour lui tenir compagnie.

Cette nuit là,elle ne s'imagina pas à quel point Sting pouvait être persévérant.

Elle n'en eut qu'un aperçut le lendemain quand il vint s'installer dans la cabine voisine de la sienne dans les toilettes et se mit à lui parler .

Juvia en fut agacée et l'ignora royalement.

Quand le déjeuner eu prit fin,la bleue s'en alla presque en courant et à la sortie des cours Sting opéra le même manège que la veille,c'est à dire lui proposer de la déposer,ce que la bleue refusa catégoriquement .

Il l'a suivit donc en voiture et quand Juvia était rentrée chez, elle s'était logée derrière ses rideaux en attendant que le blond s'en aille .

Cette mascarade dura environ deux semaines durant lesquelles Juvia était de plus en plus perturbé,et n'arrêtait pas à de penser à ce crétin troublant.

Chaque jour il l'accompagnait jusqu'à chez elle ,ou plutôt la suivait au loin ,parfois il déjeunait dans la cabine voisine des toilettes,parfois il allait à la bibliothèque et s'assaillait à proximité de Juvia,jamais à côté ,toujours séparé par une table ,et le blond se mettait à l'observer. Au début cela avait été gênant et agaçant mais au bout de deux semaines Juvia s'était,bien malgré elle,habituée à la présence du blond . Si les premiers jours le blond avait essayé de lui parler,il s'était vite rendu compte que cela ne servait à rien ,alors il conservait le silence ,faisant ainsi accepté sa présence à Juvia .

Ce jeudi après-midi ne dérogeait pas à la règle ,Juvia se mit à marcher ,ses écouteurs dans ses oreilles,la voiture de Sting derrière elle ,mais un nouvel élément vint perturber la petite routine. Cet élément était la pluie. Elle s'abattit sur la ville de Magnolia sans crier gare,surprenant tout les habitants de Magnolia .

Juvia soupira en sentant les goûtes de pluie rouler sur sa peau,la faisant alors frissonner de froid tandis que l'eau imprégnait ses vêtements .

Un klaxon retentit à côté d'elle,voyant la voiture de Sting la bleue leva les yeux au ciel.

_Monte! Intima le blond.

Mais la bleue continua de marcher malgré la pluie .

_Tu vas attraper froid!Monte!S'il te plaît!

Ces derniers mots stoppèrent la bleue dans sa progression,les cheveux plaqué sur le visage ,elle resta bien trente seconde à peser le pour et le contre .

Tout son être lui hurla de courir loin ,sa raison lui conseilla de continuer d'ignorer ce blond ,mais une petite voix dans sa tête ne cessait d'admirer le blond pour la patience dont il avait fait preuve. Combien de personne aurait tenter de l'approcher et aurait eu la patience de passer du temps à ces côtés sans pour autant tenter quoi que ce soit . Il avait juste essayer de lui faire accepter sa présence.

Juvia se dirigea à contre cœur vers l'automobile ,la bleue ouvrit la portière et s'y engouffra et la referma aussitôt .

Elle jeta un coup d'œil au blond ce dernier souriait satisfait ,il prit quelque chose sur la banquette arrière et lui tendu une serviette ,la bleue l'accepta en le remerciant d'un hochement de tête et s'essuya les cheveux ,ensuite Sting démarra sa voiture sous le regard ébahit d'une spectatrice extérieur .

Le blond quant à lui était fier de lui ,la patience n'était pas un de ces premiers trait de caractère mais il avait fait des prouesses ces derniers temps et il sentait que ça allait bientôt payer .

Il jeta un regard à sa passagère cette dernière triturait son téléphone d'un air nerveux ,et en regardant d'un peu plus près un détail l'étonna .

_Tu écoutes ce genre de musique ?s'étonna t-il.

La bleue sursauta ,surprise par la soudaine prise de parole,elle mit bien dix seconde avant de comprendre de quoi Sting lui parlait,puis elle jeta un regard à son téléphone et se rendit compte que l'on voyait sa playlist. Elle n'avait pas une tête à écouter du rock,mais comme quoi on ne pouvait pas juger un livre sur sa couverture .

Un silence s'installa ,seul le bruit de la pluie comblait le silence .

_Pourquoi faites-vous ça?Murmura Juvia .

Interloqué le blond jeta un regard à la bleue,et il remarqua que la bleue le regardait ,ses yeux grands bleus le fixait avec avidité de connaître la vérité ,c'était bien la première fois qu'il prenait son temps de la regarder dans les yeux et dès qu'il y plongea il se sentit s'y noyer .

C'était peut être idiot de penser ça mais ses yeux étaient si bleus qu'il se serait cru perdu en mer ,d'habitude chez une fille ce n'était pas la première chose qu'il remarquait mais pour le coup il se sentait comme happé par le bleus de ses yeux ,un bleu marine peu commun qui laissait passer tant de mélancolie,qui semblait cacher tant de souffrance .

Un klaxon le sortit de sa torpeur ,il se concentra sur la route et évita in extremis de rentrer dans une voiture .

_Est-ce que ça va ? s'inquiéta la bleue.

_Mouais souffla t-il en secouant la tête,il n'allait pas se faire troubler par des yeux tout de même!

_Vous n'avez pas répondu à la question de Juvia fit-elle remarquer .

_Pourquoi c'est si dure de croire que je puisse m'intéresser à toi hein ?

_Parce que que Juvia est je le cite fade ,triste,morose,solitaire et un vrai laideron à ce que dit votre petite amie .

_Ce n'est pas ma petite amie rectifia t-il en se garant devant chez Juvia .

_Peu importe,tout le monde pense cela de Juvia ,alors faites comme eux et laissez Juvia tranquille .

Sur ces mots la bleue détacha sa ceinture et constata avec joie que la pluie s'était arrêté, elle ouvrit la portière mais la referma presque aussitôt .

_Oh non dit-elle d'une voix paniquée.

Elle saisit le manche à côté de son siège et l'abaissa tant ,qu'elle se retrouva en position couchée .

_On peut savoir ce que tu fais !

_Le frère de Juvia est dehors_ 'Pourquoi rentre t-il plus tôt !?' _Il ne doit pas voir Juvia sortir d'une voiture .

Intrigué le blond baissa la vitre et jeta un regard par de là la fenêtre du passager et constata que le dit frère se faisait accoster par une femme .

_Je comprends la serveuse de la dernière fois,ton frère est pas mal...les cheveux bleus c'est un truc de famille ou... ?

Juvia laissa échapper un soupir exaspéré.

_Est-il rentrer?Questionna la bleue.

_Non il discute toujours avec une femme...peut être une voisine .

À ces mots ,le blond fit son siège basculer en position couchée .

_Au moins cela nous laisse du temps devant nous.

À ces mots le blond porte sa main à la joue albâtre de Juvia ,cette dernière prit rapidement une teinte rosée et maudit son corps pour avoir ce genre de réaction à cause d'un seul touché .

Elle eut très envie de lui dire de retirer sa main mais une partie d'elle,une partit qu'elle essayait de taire ,lui susurrait d'en profiter. Ce n'était pas tout les jours que quelqu'un comme lui s'intéresserait à elle . Elle observa avec appréhension Sting se redresser,jeter un regard à l'extérieur puis se pencher un peu plus en avant ,alors sa gorge se fit si sèche qu'elle n'eut pas la force de lui demander ce qu'il faisait ,Sting s'approcha inéluctablement de ses lèvres et au lieu de les embrasser il souffla:

_Ton frère est entrer.

Puis Sting recula ,remit son siège en position assise et offrit un sourire à la bleue,cette dernière se releva en vitesse et sortit de la voiture avec empressement ,elle s'apprêtait à aller se réfugier dans sa chère maison,mais avant ça elle se retourna et dit:

_Merci .

Juvia s'engouffra chez elle à une vitesse rarement atteinte,Sting de son côté eu un sourire satisfait,la phase patience était achevé ,deux semaines étaient amplement suffisante,bientôt la phase du baiser pourrait commencer.

Sur cette pensée il démarra sous les chapeaux de roues .

Juvia claqua la porte de chez elle et s'y adossa avant de se laisser glisser ,puis elle enfouit sa tête dans ses genoux.

Elle était perdu ,elle ne savait plus quoi penser de Sting,ce garçon était un coureur et elle le savait ,Lucy l'avait même prévenue ,mais si Sting avait voulu une conquête il aurait choisit une fille avec un minimum de beauté ,si il avait voulu se moquer d'elle il avait eu beaucoup d'occasion et il semblerait que Jenny ne soit pas derrière cette attention soudaine .

Alors qu'est-ce que ça pouvait être ?

_'Peut être qu'il s'intéresse vraiment à toi '_lui susurra une voix .

Juvia envoya bouler cette idée très loin d'elle mais tel un boomerang elle lui fut renvoyé en pleine face.

Et si Sting s'intéressait vraiment à elle?Si il était réellement sincère?

De son côté que pouvait-elle répondre? Juvia n'avait pas de sentiment pour le jeune Eucliffe,même si elle avouait qu'elle se sentait troublée,mais qui ne le serais pas ?

La question était plutôt avait-elle le courage de donner une chance à ce blond ?

_Nee-san ?

Juvia sursauta en voyant Wendy ,son chat dans les bras ,qui la regardait avec inquiétude.

_Ça va tu as le visage tout rouge,Ju-nee ?

_Oui oui mentit-elle en courant presque se réfugier dans sa chambre ,une fois dans sa pièce préférée de la maison,elle jeta son sac dans un coin de la pièce et se mit derrière sa machine à coudre où un bout de tissu rouge l'attendait.

Faire ce genre de chose la calmait et elle devait à tout prix se vider la tête ,mais elle abandonna très vite cette idée quand sa petite sœur fit éruption dans sa chambre avec une mine inquiète .

_Tu es bizarre depuis quelque temps,nee-san!est-ce par rapport au jeune homme avec lequel tu es sortit ?

_Chut moins fort nii-san pourrait entendre.

_Que t'arrive t-il Nee-san ?

_C'est des histoires de grand ,rien qui ne te concerne .

Wendy perdue son sourire et baissa la tête un peu déçue que sa sœur ne veuilles pas se confier à elle . Juvia pouvait se montrer solitaire et sèche parfois et cela malgré elle,à la mort de leur mère la bleue s'était enfermée dans une bulle de tristesse et parfois même pour Wendy cette bulle était impénétrable. Juvia avait l'horrible tendance à se torturer l'esprit ce qui ne faisait qu'accentué sa morosité depuis ce fameux soir.

_Tu as aussi le droit d'être heureuse déclara la plus jeune de but en blanc.

_...

_Tu te punie depuis 4 ans ,hors ce n'était pas de ta faute …

_Juvia savait qu'il ne prenait plus ces médicaments et elle n'a strictement rien dit...(*)

_Ju-chan...peut importe ce qu'il s'est passé ,peu importe les blessures que nous avons...nous...

Les mots se retrouvèrent coincer dans sa gorge ,aborder ce sujet était toujours aussi sensible même après 4 ans,surtout pour la petite Wendy qui sentit des petites larmes poindre aux coins de ses yeux .

Automatiquement Juvia vint prendre sa sœur contre elle ,et la serra fortement contre elle dans une étreinte douce et rassurante,mais cela n'atténua pas les larmes de la jeune fille qui se mit à doucement sangloter.

_Ce n'était pas ta faute Ju-nee,c'était la mienne.

Un vent se souleva dans la pièce,tout d'abord il fit légèrement virevolter les rideaux ,puis il se mit à faire bouger les objets à mesure qu'il s'amplifiait ,ensuite le vent se fit si violent que les objets se mirent à tomber au sol.

Juvia recula doucement,point effrayée et prit le visage larmoyant de sa petite sœur entre ses mains .

_Calme toi souffla t-elle en essuyant les perles d'eaux,ça va aller okay ? Respire...voilà...doucement calme toi...inspire maintenant...c'est bien.

Quand le vent s'atténua ,Juvia lui baisa tendrement le front.

_Cela allait faire bientôt un an sans crise de ce genre soupira Wendy un peu exaspéré .

_C'est pas grave .

C'est ce genre de crise qui empêchait Wendy d'effectuer une scolarité normal,après la mort de leur mère Wendy en faisant au minimum une fois par semaine ,puis avec le temps elle en faisant une tout les trois mois ou tout les six mois et son maximum avait été 11 mois sans crise. Jelllal avait promit que si la bleue ne faisait plus de crise pendant une durant d'une année complète il l'a laisserait fréquenter une école normale,mais il semblerait que Wendy ne soit pas totalement prête. Si ça ne tenait qu'à son frère Juvia aurait elle aussi effectuée une scolarité par correspondance,mais cela aurait été trop suspect que les deux filles n'aillent pas à l'école,déjà que les voisins jasaient et inventaient des histoires plus idiotes les unes que les autres ! La plus ridicule était celle qui disait que Wendy était agoraphobe !_' Vraiment ridicule !'_

_Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé avec ce garçon murmura Wendy,mais tu devrais saisir l'occasion d'être un peu heureuse,j'en ai marre de te voir toujours triste,tu sais ?

Juvia ne répondit rien mais reprit sa sœur dans ses bras,elle avait sûrement raison,mais elle devait encore y réfléchir avant de laisser Sting s'approcher un peu d'elle.

.

.

.

Le lendemain après-midi ,après les cours ,Juvia soupira en frottant avec énergie son T-shirt recouvert d'une substance gluante et verte non identifié que Jenny lui avait balancé quelque minute plus tôt .

En soupirant elle se mit à marcher en ruminant. Elle n'avait pas croisé le

blond aujourd'hui,il n'était pas venu déjeuner dans la cabine voisine à la sienne,et elle devait bien avouer que ne pas entendre sa mastication ou même de l'entendre tenter d'établir le contact ,lui avait semblé un peu bizarre mais elle préférait ne pas y penser pour le moment .

Tout à coup un klaxon retentit sur sa gauche et elle reconnut la jolie voiture du blond ,ce dernier lui demanda comme chaque après-midi après les cours : « Tu montes ?».

La bleue entendit encore la voix de sa petite sœur lui répéter qu'elle avait le droit d'être heureuse,mais est-ce que Sting pourrait lui apporter cela ? Est-ce que bien au contraire cela ne lui apporterait pas plus de problème ?

Devenir amie avec le blond ou peut être même plus vu le nombre de fois qu'il avait essayé de l'embrasser ,allait bouleverser ses petites habitudes ,était-elle prête à se lancer vers l'inconnu ?

D'un pas hésitant,avec une angoisse sourde qui lui vrillait l'estomac ,elle se dirigea vers la voiture ,elle saisit la poignée de la porte et l'ouvrit avec lenteur avant de s'y engouffrer tout aussi lentement. Dès que ses fesses se posèrent sur le siège ,elle tourna la tête vers un Sting souriant ,ce dernier démarra sa voiture,content que sa patience est enfin payer.

Elle venait sans le savoir de sceller son destin.

Et sans le savoir deux personnes observaient la voiture tourner dans la rue adjacente .

_Tu me crois maintenant quand je te dis qu'elle est montée dan sa voiture hier souffla Lucy encore sous le choc.

_Mais qu'est-ce que ce petit merdeux veut de Juvia !

_Je sais pas...

_Je me méfies de lui,il est ami avec cette garce de Minerva !

_Tu crois qu'il bosse pour elle ? Ce n'est pas un mage en tout cas ,sinon nous l'aurions su!

_Hum...

_Allons voir Polyussica ! Proposa la cheerleader.

_Okay approuva le brun.

.

.

Plus loin devant le lycée Minerva sortit de l'enceinte du lycée et se dirigea vers sa voiture,elle s'étonna de voir Jackal adosser sur **sa** précieuse Aston Martin !

_Décolle toi de ma voiture avant que je ne te tue.

Le jeune homme à la figure proche de celle d'un chacal ricana et tint tête à la brune qui ne l'impressionnait pas outre mesure .

Minerva grogna et ouvrit la portière de sa voiture .

_Que fais-tu ici ?!

_Ton père veux te voir en urgence ,mais il n'arrivait pas à te joindre.

_Oh dit-elle en s'engouffrant dans sa voiture.

Jackal s'apprêtait à faire de même quand une jeune femme entra dans son champs de vision,elle avait une longue chevelure rouge écarlate,des formes aussi alléchante que pulpeuse mit en valeur par une mini jupe bleu et un chemisier blanc et elle possédait un petit minois à croquer.

Il ne put détacher son regard de ce corps alléchant et se fut Minerva qui le ramena sur terre et l'incita à poser ses fesses dans la voiture avant qu'elle ne démarre sans lui,ce que le blond fit.

_Qui est cette fille ? Dit-il en pointant la rouquine qui discutait avec une pom-pom girl aux cheveux blanc.

_Erza Scarlet ?

_J'en ferrais bien ma prochaine proie dit-il avec un sourire prédateur.

La brune roula des yeux et démarra sous les chapeaux de roues.

.

.

Sting se gara devant la maison de Juvia comme il le faisait chaque jour depuis deux semaines.

_Merci pour avoir déposer Juvia,c'est gentil de votre part .

Elle tourna timidement la tête vers lui ,il avait toujours ce sourire qui avait le don de charmer toute les filles.

_Arrête avec les vous c'est agaçant dit-il d'une voix chaude.

Juvia regarda alors le visage du blond approché du sien ,comme à chaque fois qu'il le faisait elle sentit son cœur tambouriner dans sa poitrine et ses joues chauffer. Pourquoi ne le repoussait-elle pas ? Encore une question à laquelle elle devait répondre .

Quand le visage de blond fut si près qu'elle sentit son souffle lui parcourir la peau ,elle ferma les yeux par réflexe.

Les lèvres de Sting ne se posèrent pas sur sa bouche comme l'attendait ,mais sur sa joue.

_'Elle a la peau douce'_ s'étonna presque Sting en déviant sa bouche vers l'oreille rougit de la bleue.

_À demain susurra t-il en reculant .

La bleue sortit de la voiture avec empressement et Sting ricana devant cette réaction,il sentait qu'il allait s'amuser avec elle.

Sur cette pensée prometteuse ,il redémarra et quitta le quartier de Juvia .

.

.

.

La forêt de l'Est était un endroit où aimait se perdre les amateurs du camping,un endroit grand et silencieux ,les arbres de cette de fin octobre perdait perdait lentement leur feuille,et c'est sur tas de feuilles mortes que marchaient Lucy et Gadjeel.

Devant eux perdu au fin fond de la forêt ,se trouvait une grande maison aux allures pittoresque et rustique en bois ,d'où un arbre passait en son milieu .

Les deux adolescents frappèrent à la porte et attendirent quelque minute avant qu'une vieille femme,de grande taille avec des cheveux rose grisonnant viennent leur ouvrir .

_Polyussica-san ,nous venons te parler fit Lucy.

_Sortez de ma propriété s'exclama la femme,une balai à la main prête à en découdre.

_Nous venons parler de Juvia expliqua Gadjeel.

Le balai s'abaissa alors ,mais son visage conservait cette mine irritée .

_Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? Ne vous ais-je pas dit de l'éviter ?

_C'est ce que nous faisons mais ...mais une jeune homme à commencé à s'intéresser à elle et nous avons peur qu'il se moque d'elle.

Les yeux de la vieille femme s'écarquillèrent .

_Ne serais-ce pas un blond ,aux yeux bleus ,avec une boucle d'oreille ?Questionna t-elle d'une voix blanche.

_Oui! S'exclamèrent les jeunes gens. Comment le savez-vous ?!

Polyussica ne répondu pas ,les yeux dans le vague.

_Nous pensons qu'il lui apportera des problèmes fit Gadjeel .

La femme soupira,ce qu'elle craignait le plus était sur le point d'arriver.

_Leur avenir est étroitement lié, vous ne pouvez rien contre ça,alors laisser faire les choses conclut-elle en refermant la porte à leur nez.

* * *

Normalement il y aura du Jerza au prochain chapitre .

Surtout ne soyez pas timide n'hésiter pas à laisser une review :)

Réponses aux reviews:

Lilyne:J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plus en tout cas :)

Amel:Merci pour les propositions de fic en tout cas :),j'irais lire dès que j'aurais du temps ,ta review ma fait très plaisir ,surtout les petit dialogue,surtout le début avec Orga où j'ai bien rigoler ;).

Rokushimo:Merci pour cette review qui ma fait palsir,j'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre

Mira-and-Juvia;On ne voit pas trop les pouvoirs de Juvia mais j'espère que la scène des yeux était montre que Sting commence à s'intéresser à elle .

(*proche du _shabu-shabu_, dans lequel on trempe du bœuf et des légumes crus dans une sauce _warishita_ composée de _mirin_, de saké, de _shoyu_ et de sucre)

(*)Une phrase très importante elle aussi


	7. D'un pari à moitié gagné

Salut et désolé pour le retard ,je suis vraiment désolé mais pour ma défense j'ai été victime du syndrome de la page blanche, du PC qui déconne et de la rentrée scolaire .

Chapitre corrigé par kazenoseiren ,merci à elle :)

* * *

Chapitre7: Méfiez-vous d'un pari à moitié gagné !

Sting parcouru de baisers fiévreux Asuka son coup d'un soir, d'un geste impatient il fit remonter le T-shirt blanc de la jeune femme, puis il l'envoya valser à travers la pièce, avec un sourire de prédateur comme seul lui avait le don de faire, il se mit à califourchon sur le bassin de la jeune fille et se pencha en avant pour venir fougueusement l'embrasser, mais il se stoppa en remarquant que ces yeux étaient bleus, cette couleur le gêna, car c'était un bleu clair, un peu terne, pas assez profond, pas l'un de ceux pour lesquelles on pourrait se noyer.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a mon cœur? Mes yeux ne te plaisent pas ? Tu voudrais qu'ils soient un peu plus foncés ? Plus _bleus _? Tu les préférais comme cela ?

À ses mots, la couleur de ses yeux fut remplacée par une autre qui ressemblait étrangement à celle de Juvia.

Sting poussa un cri de surprise.

.

.

.

Sting se redressa haletant, il se pressa d'allumer la lampe sur la table de chevet, et jeta un regard à côté de lui.

_'Vide'_

Il soupira, tout n'était qu'un rêve. Un simple rêve. Il n'avait pas couché avec une Asuka hier soir. '_Ca fait d'ailleurs plusieurs jours que je n'ai rien fait' _songea t-il avant de s'endormir.

.

.

.

Un peu plus tard dans la matinée, Juvia souffla essayant de chasser Sting de ses pensées, elle referma son casier, ses livres sous le bras puis se dirigea vers son prochain cours.

Elle maudissait le blond pour hanter son esprit. Comment le jeune homme avait-il réussit à la troubler aussi facilement ? Elle qui habituellement était si imperméable et qui avait réussi à adopter un caractère plutôt impassible, se faisait aujourd'hui facilement troubler par un beau parleur, Juvia n'était pas stupide, elle connaissait parfaitement la réputation du blond, Sting avait l'habitude de changer de petite amie très souvent, alors Juvia se demandait s'il voulait juste jouer avec elle, comme avec les autres.

-Bonjour.

La bleue sursauta violement en sentant un souffle contre son oreille, elle se retourna vivement pour apercevoir le blond qui hantait ses pensées, muni de son éternel sourire mutin.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? Demanda t-elle sur la défensive.

-Je dis bonjour à la plus belle du lycée.

Juvia eu un rictus.

-Quand vous mentez... à l'avenir essayer de sortir un mensonge un peu plus crédible.

-Tu as une bien piètre idée de toi-même, constata t-il.

-Peut être... Mais Juvia est bien placée pour savoir qu'elle n'est pas la plus belle du lycée... Alors soit vous mentez comme un arracheur de dent, soit vous méritez un rendez vous avec un ophtalmologue.

-Ou bien l'amour rend réellement aveugle.

Cette phrase avait été dite avec un son sourire le plus charmeur, ce qui provoqua son petit effet. Juvia ouvrit la bouche, ses yeux écarquillés au maximum, le rouge envahissant son visage.

-C'est vrai ? Ne put s'empêcher de demander la bleue, une sorte d'espoir transparent dans sa voix.

Le blond de son côté fut saisit par la brillance des yeux de la bleue, ses derniers laissaient passer tant d'espoir qu'il fut un instant prit d'un étrange sentiment, mais il se ressaisit vite, se pencha à son oreille, la frôlant doucement.

-On se retrouve au déjeuner, lui murmura t-il.

Le blond s'en alla sur cette affirmation, laissant une Juvia, le cœur battant.

Étais-ce vrai ? Étais-ce une phrase lancé en l'air ou était-il sérieux ? L'aimait-il réellement ? Tous ces petits rapprochements de visage, tous ces touchers, ce comportement étrange, cet intérêt soudain pour elle.

Tout cela prenait un sens maintenant. _'Sting est amoureux de Juvia' _Non elle n'y croyait pas un mot, et pourtant un doute s'infiltra en elle. Espérance cruelle qui fit battre son cœur plus fort.

.

.

.

Plus loin dans la petite ville de Magnolia, assis parmi les cartons de l'entrepôt du vieux port. Jackal l'un des hommes de main de Gemma réfléchissait, ou plutôt il pensait à quelqu'un, à une fille en vérité. Une certaine Erza Scarlet qui avait retenu son attention, tout simplement à cause de sa beauté, de ses formes généreuse, il n'appellerait pas cela un coup de foudre, mais plutôt une forte attirance, et cette attirance fit naître une idée dans son esprit, celle d'aller attendre la belle rouquine devant son lycée.

.

.

.

Juvia était dans ses pensées depuis ce matin, le sous-entendu de Sting l'avait laissé si troublée, qu'elle avait à peine suivit les cours de la matinée. _'Juvia va devoir arrêter de rêvasser si elle veut réussir les prochains tests'._

Soudainement la bleue fut bousculée et atterrie violemment sur un casier, si bien qu'elle se laissa glisser au sol.

-Oh pardon, fit Jenny en ricanant, mais tu devrais regarder où tu vas, dit-elle en souriant, ses deux amies rigolant derrière elle et s'éloignant de Juvia.

Juvia pesta en frottant son épaule endoloris, alors qu'elle allait se relever, elle vit une paire de jambes apparaître dans son champ de vision, quand leva les yeux, elle croisa un regard bleu plus clair que le sien.

-Hé !

Sting qui avait vu toute la scène s'était précipité vers la bleue toujours au sol, il aida ensuite la bleue à se relever.

-J'ai vu ce qu'à fait Jenny.

-Oh.

-Pourquoi tu ne lui réponds pas... je veux dire pourquoi ne pas la remettre à sa place... Tu arrives bien à le faire avec moi, souligna Sting avec un petit sourire moqueur.

Le regard de Juvia devint soudainement morose et quelque peu...nostalgique ?

-Ne me dit pas que tu as peur d'elle, la railla t-il

Mais le blond perdit son sourire devant le regard sombre de la bleue.

-Juvia n'a pas peur de Jenny... Juvia a peur de ce Juvia serait capable de lui faire.

La bleue s'en alla sur cette révélation troublante, qui laissa Sting quelque peu coi.

.

.

.

Quand l'heure du déjeuner arriva, Sting était complètement perdu dans ses pensées, pensées totalement concentrées sur Juvia. La phrase qu'elle lui avait dites un peu plus tôt dans la matinée n'avait cessé de le travailler, il se souvenait que quelques temps plus tôt la jeune fille lui avait conseillé de se tenir à l'écart d'elle, de plus elle avait toujours ce besoin de fuir dès que quelqu'un s'approchait trop d'elle.

Sting se mit alors se demander pourquoi elle craignait les personnes trop proche d'elle. Étais-ce la raison pour laquelle elle n'avait pas d'amis ?

Pour la première fois depuis que ce pari avait commencé, Sting s'intéressa vraiment à Juvia et à la raison pour laquelle la bleue mettait tant de distance entre elle et les autres.

Il se rappela soudainement de toutes les informations que Jenny lui avait donné, c'est-à-dire sa mère morte, sa sœur agoraphobe, son frère très populaire avec des femmes sans pour autant s'en occuper, un des membres de sa famille à l'asile, et puis revint à son esprit la scène du cinéma quand Juvia s'en était allé et était allée se réfugier dans une ruelle. Alors la curiosité qui n'était pourtant pas un trait prononcé de son caractère se mit à montrer le bout de son nez. Une épaisse brume de mystère entourait cette fille et coûte que coûte il allait tout faire pour découvrir la vérité, mais pour cela il devait être proche d'elle, il allait donc faire une pierre deux coups : gagner son pari et satisfaire sa curiosité.

Mais pour cela il devait franchir la prochaine étape, une étape décisive, qui allait déterminer la réussite ou non de son pari.

C'est monté à bloc qu'il franchit les portes de la cafétéria, il se prit un plateau repas, usant de son plus beau sourire pour charmer la cantinière et ainsi donc obtenir la dernière assiette de frite, une fois cela fait il vit au loin Juvia elle aussi pénétrer dans la cafétéria, alors qu'il allait se diriger vers elle, quelqu'un le bouscula si bien que son plateau tomba au sol.

-Natsu-san! Regarde où tu vas! Merde! S'énerva t-il en bousculant son capitaine, si bien qu'il atterrit sur la personne de Grey qui prit cela évidemment pour un affront pure et simple, et c'est ainsi que débuta l'une des batailles de nourriture les plus salissante que Fairy Tail n'ait jamais connue.

.

.

.

Juvia soupira, cachée sous une table, elle avait bien essayé de fuir mais des assiettes de purée et de salade l'avaient stoppé dans sa progression.

Soudainement la faisant sursauter quelqu'un roula sous la table et elle identifia cette personne comme étant un Sting couvert de diverses substances alimentaires.

-Hé salut! s'exclama t-il avec un grand sourire enfantin.

Juvia se sentit fondre malgré elle, depuis qu'elle le connaissait, elle n'avait eut droit qu'à des sourires séducteurs, mais celui-ci semblait un peu plus sincère. Elle dû s'avouer qu'elle le trouva très mignon à ce moment.

Quand il remarqua qu'elle le fixait, il ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un sourire plutôt satisfait.

-Eucliffe-san, débuta t-elle hésitante, se triturant ses doigts le regard baissé.

-Arrête de m'appelez par mon nom de famille, c'est agaçant, pesta t-il.

-D'accord... Euh... Sting-kun, reprit-elle.

-J'aime beaucoup la manière dont tu dis mon prénom, la taquina t-il.

-Eucli... Sting-kun, c'est assez dure comme ça de poser cette question mais...

-...

-Ce matin... Vous-

-Tutoie-moi! S'exaspéra t-il.

-Ce matin recommença t-elle, tu… As dit quelque chose à Juvia...

Sting dut se mordre la joue pour ne pas sourire de contentement, sa petite phrase avait fait son effet, il n'avait pas prévue de passer à l'attaque dès aujourd'hui mais autant battre le fer tant qu'il était encore chaud et plus vite il aurait finit, plus vite il pourrait avoir droit à la fameuse nuit que Minerva lui avait promise.

-Quand je t'ai dit que l'amour rend aveugle...

-Oui… Mais... Ce n'est pas possible... On ne sait rien l'un de l'autre... Et... Et...

Elle se mit à bredouiller, plus rouge que jamais, parlant à toute vitesse.

-Hé…

Il lui saisit le visage des deux mains, constatant une seconde fois à quel point elle avait la peau douce, mais il chassa cette pensée en se disant que plus d'une fille avait la peau douce. Sa main vint se droite vint glisser jusqu'à sa nuque, faisant frissonner la bleue, puis lentement il s'approcha de son visage, en fermant les yeux.

-On ne devrait pas, souffla Juvia.

Sting se sentit soupirer d'irritation, son front se posa contre celui de la bleue, et sa main se mit à caresser légèrement la peau de la nuque de Juvia.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que...Juvia... Ju... elle... est maudite...

Pour le coup Sting était encore plus intrigué, mais il se promit de creuser ça plus tard.

-Je prends le risque, dit-il avec un petit sourire avant de doucement l'embrasser.

Juvia baissa les armes, fermant les yeux, ne se concentrant que sur la sensation des lèvres du blond sur les siennes. Juvia oublia tous ses doutes, envoya valser toutes ses peurs, ce baiser était chaste mais pourtant si agréable, si doux.

Sting de son côté s'était attendue pas du tout à ça, il s'était attendue à ressentir de l'indifférence ou peut-être même du dégoût, mais il devait s'avouer que c'était plutôt plaisant et que les douces lèvres de la bleue sur les siennes étaient agréables et l'innocence qu'émanait de ce chaste baiser lui changeait de ceux plus avides et passionnels qu'il put avoir auprès de ces nombreuses conquêtes.

.

.

.

Orga de son côté bataillait vaillamment, en évitant des assiettes de purée, de steaks, de nouilles, de frites et autres peaux de bananes, malheureusement pour lui il ne vit pas celle qui traînait par terre et glissa dessus, s'écroulant lamentablement au sol, il grimaça de douleur et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à se relever et à continuer à se battre comme il le faisait, il surprit une scène qui le laissa quelque peu paralysé.

Sting et Gloomy les lèvres scellées.

-Noooooooooooooooooooon ! Hurla t-il. Il venait de perdre 300 Jewell.

Les deux tourtereaux se séparèrent, pris sur le fait.

.

.

.

À la fin de l'après-midi, Juvia soupira en songeant qu'elle n'avait pas suivit un seul cours, trop occupé à repenser à son baiser avec Sting.

En sortant de son établissement, elle était tellement dans ses pensées, si bien qu'elle ne perçut pas le regard perçant de Jackal sur sa personne.

Ce dernier qui était totalement obsédé par Erza Scarlet depuis qu'il l'avait vu hier, avait décidé d'aller l'accoster, mais il devait se faire tout petit pour ne pas se faire remarquer par Juvia Loscker ou par Minerva.

Dès qu'il aperçut la rouquine il eut un sourire prédateur, bien décidé à l'accoster.

.

.

.

-Il faut vraiment que tu décides à aller parler à ton pâtissier, se plaignit Mirajane.

-Arrête de me soûler avec ça! Va plutôt rejoindre Laxus!

-Ouais je me dépêche! Lui au moins ne tourne pas autour du pot! Allez bye !

-A demain !

Sur ces quelques mots les deux jeunes filles se séparèrent.

Erza se dépêcha pour rejoindre l'appartement dans lequel elle vivait, dans le dortoir exclusivement féminin du nom de Fairy Hills, sans se douter qu'on la suivait.

.

.

.

-Merci pour tout ton travail, fit le boulanger Rozu.

Jellal lui fit un signe de main, un petit sourire aux lèvres, heureux de rentrer un peu plus tôt pour pouvoir profiter de ses petites sœurs.

Il sortit donc de son lieu de travail en sifflotant presque, il tourna ensuite à la rue adjacente et traversa la rue commerçante où plusieurs femmes lui lancèrent des regards appuyés.

Jellal soupira, en songeant qu'aucune de ces femmes ne l'intéressait .

La seule jeune fille qu'il est jamais regardé, était malheureusement plus jeune qui lui _'À peine cinq ans de différence '_lui souffla une petite voix sournoise.

Il envoya valser cette voix au souvenir que la dites jeune fille avait le même âge que sa chère sœur.

Sur cette pensée il accéléra le pas si bien qu'il s'éloigna petit à petit des rues fréquentées.

.

.

Erza sentit soudainement son bras se faire empoignée par une main forte, par pure réflexe, elle utilisa une des prises qu'elle utilisait au judo pour mettre son attaquant au sol, une fois à terre, elle posa son pied sur son cou, bloquant ainsi sa trachée.

-Que veux-tu?! Questionna t-elle d'un ton froid.

-Sauvage en plus de cela... Encore plus excitant.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?! Questionna une voix masculine.

Jellal était quelque peu perplexe face à la scène qui se tenait devant lui.

Qu'est-ce que Jackal l'homme de main de Gemma, faisant allongé au pied d'Erza.

-Jellal-san! S'étonna Erza.

-Regardez donc qui est là, n'est-ce pas un heureux hasard ? S'exclama le blond en se dégageant et en se relevant prestement. Jellal Fernandes, comment va ma petite Juvia ? Je dois avouer qu'elle me manque un peu.

-N'ose même pas prononcer son nom, grogna le bleu.

-Sinon quoi ?

-Tu sais très bien ce qu'il t'arrivera. Affirma t-il, le regard si noir, qu'Erza en fut quelque peu surprise.

-Erza-san rentre chez toi, ordonna t-il ne le quittant pas du regard.

-Deux secondes qu'est-ce qui se passe ici! C'est qui lui?! Vous vous connaissez !?

-Rentre chez toi, dit-il d'un ton plus dure qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, ne la regardant toujours pas, si bien qu'Erza se sentit reculer malgré elle.

-Hop! Hop! Hop! S'exclama Jackal en la retenant fermement par le bras. Tu ne vas nul par ma jolie, il semblerait que vous connaissez et je ...

Il fut coupé dans sa phrase par le coup de poing d'Erza dans sa mâchoire

-N'ose plus me toucher !

Le blond se massa la mâchoire, la tête basse, ses canines aiguisées furent dévoilé en un sourire cruel.

-Tu n'aurais pas dû Erza.

Sa tête se releva. Ce que la rouquine vit la fit frissonner, une paire d'yeux tout sauf humain la regardaient avec rage, ses pupilles étaient désormais fendues, des taches noirs apparurent sur ses pommettes, de même que sur ses avant-bras et sa main était désormais aussi noire que l'ébène. Deux oreilles typiquement animales naquirent dans ses cheveux blonds et une queue toute aussi claire que sa chevelure et touffue se balança d'un air menaçant derrière lui.

Il n'eut pas le temps de faire un geste qu'il se retrouvait plaqué au sol par Jellal.

-Va t-en ! Hurla t-il en son encontre.

Erza recula mais ne s'en alla pas paralysée par ce qu'elle venait de voir.

Jellal eut à peine le temps de penser qu'il avait de la chance que la rue soit vide, qu'il se retrouva propulser au sol, avec un Jackal au dessus de lui, une de ses mains s'illumina.

Erza eut peur et dans une geste de protection, elle sauta sur le dos du blond, ce dernier la dégagea avec force si bien qu'elle tomba au sol se cognant la tête la première.

Erza resta quelque peu étourdis et quand elle ouvrit l'œil, elle reconnut Jellal dos à elle entourée d'une vive lumière dorée.

-Météore! S'exclama t-il

Avant de foncer une vitesse hallucinante sur son ennemi si bien que durant un moment Erza cru voir une étoile filante.

Jellal frappa successivement Jackal avec une tel rapidité que ce dernier eut du mal à répondre, mais pas pour bien longtemps, car d'un geste agile il réussit à s'agripper son ennemi et à le jeter contre un mur pour ensuite lui balancer une rafale d'explosion qui explosa le mur produisant ainsi une importante dose de fumée qui empêchait de voir se qui s'y passait, Erza redressa la tête, tremblante à l'idée de ce qui venait de se passer, son cœur se serra.

Bientôt seul le rire satisfait de Jackal emplit le silence, rire très vite entrecoupée par une exclamation de surprise suivit par sept cercle lumineux apparurent dans le ciel, chacune changeant se relier.

-Subit...

Jackal sembla soudainement prendre peur.

-Tu es fou! Tu vas détruire le quartier si tu fais ça!

-...Le châtiment… continua la voix de Jellal.

Ce dernier s'était extirper des décombres, et bien que pleins d'égratignures il se tenait debout, une main levé devant lui pointé sur son adversaire.

-des sept étoiles...

-D'accord ! D'accord… Souffla Jackal en reprenant forme humaine, j'abandonne.

Jackal était bien des choses, il était fier, méchant, arrogant mais pas suicidaire. Gemma lui avait plus d'une fois parler du puissant pouvoir de l'ainé de la fratrie, et des dégâts qu'il était capable d'occasionner, c'est pour cela qui voulait tant les intégrer dans son «organisation», car à eux trois il représentait une source de pouvoir inimaginable. C'était une puissance irremplaçable pour le bon fonctionnement du plan de Gemma.

Jackal s'enfuit donc _'À charge de revanche !'_.

Erza reposa la tête au sol et ferma les yeux, elle était soulagée, Jellal était sain et sauf.

Elle garda les yeux fermés tandis qu'elle entendait les pas de Jellal s'approcher.

Ce dernier s'approcha doucement et passa une main dans ses long cheveux rouge pour vérifier si elle n'avait pas prit un trop grand coup derrière la tête.

Mais ne sentant aucune bosse, il soupira de soulagement.

Puis il souleva doucement Erza du sol, en faisant attention à na pas la réveiller, ne se doutant pas une seconde qu'elle était consciente.

.

.

.

Juvia jeta une œillade timide au blond, ce dernier l'avait ramené chez elle, et actuellement ils étaient dans la voiture de ce dernier devant la maison de la bleue.

-Juvia va y allez alors souffla t-elle une main sur la poignée de la portière.

-Attend ! La main du jeune Eucliffe se vint se poser sur le poignet de la bleue, puis il se pencha vers elle, pour ensuite venir l'embrasser furtivement.

-Je viens te chercher samedi matin 8 h, sois prête, lui dit-il les lèvres près de celles de la bleu au point qu'elle sentait chacun des mouvements de la bouche de Sting à chaque fois qu'il parlait et son souffle chaud qui balayait ses lèvres tremblante.

Il relâcha la bleue avec un de ses sourires charmeurs.

Juvia quitta la voiture le rouge aux joues, et rentra précipitamment dans sa maison, elle salua brièvement sa sœur et alla se réfugier dans sa chambre, elle avait encore du mal à réalisé mais, Sting Eucliffe l'avait embrassé deux fois, lui avait fait une déclaration indirecte, de plus il avait été doux et gentil.

Juvia devait avouer que tout cela ne l'avait pas laissé indifférente, cela ressemblait vaguement à un rêve, l'un des rêves qu'elle faisait quand elle rêvassait en maths, ceux où la vie avait été plus clémente avec elle.

L'un des jeunes hommes les plus convoités du lycée s'intéressait à elle, et malgré la sensation qu'elle ressentait quand il la touchait ou qu'il lui souriait, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que c'était trop beau pour être vrai et qu'il fallait se méfier.

.

.

.

Jellal posa Erza sur un banc du parc de la porte sud, il n'y avait personne pour une fois donc il pouvait s'attarder à la regarder.

Cela tournait peut-être à la guimauve, mais il ne put s'empêcher de l'observer quelques secondes, s'agenouilla en face d'elle pour effleurer doucement la joue de l'endormi, puis en entendant des bruits de pas il se leva précipitamment pour ensuite s'enfuir en vitesse.

Erza ouvrit les yeux quelques secondes plus tard, ne sentant plus la présence du jeune homme, se releva du banc, jetant un regard à droite et à gauche pour chercher la silhouette du Fernandes qu'elle ne trouva malheureusement pas.

La rouquine ne comprenait pas trop ce qu'elle avait vu, un jeune homme qui se transformait en sorte de bête et Jellal, son pâtissier, le jeune pour lequel elle avait des sentiments usait de ce qui semblerait être de la magie.

Erza se mit alors se poser des milliers de questions et une conclusion sortit de cette ensemble de réflexion, elle devait se rapprocher de Jellal. Non seulement à cause de ses sentiments et aussi pour comprendre tout ce que cela signifiait…

* * *

N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire, même si c'est juste un mot ça fait plaisir et je voudrais remercier tout ceux et celle qui lisent cette fic où qui lâche un coms ,vous êtes des amours! :)

Bon les pouvoirs de Jellal sont les même que dans le manga ,je voyais pas quoi mettre d'autre ^^

Pour ceux qui sont intéresser j'ai publié une nouvelle fic nommé Les fées du bois maudit ,sur le Sting/Mira et le RoJu.

Lyline :Merci beaucoup pour la review ,ça fait toujours plaisir

Miss42 :J'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre,surtout avec le baiser.

Amel:Merci pour cette review que j'ai prit plaisir à lire et je suis contente que la fic sur le sasuhina t'es plu :)

Rokushimo: J'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre,même si il n'y a pas de mystère encore résolut .

Guest:Mystère mystère! La réponse dans quelque chapitre Merci pour la review en tout cas.


	8. D'une sortie à la plage

Premièrement je voudrais m'excuser pour le retard, il est dû à tout un tas de choses, premièrement le manque d'inspiration, puis quelque drame familiaux, ensuite le manque de temps après les cours .

J'esserais de faire un effort mais je ne promet rien.

Note : Avis lecteurs des fées du bois maudit, chapitre 2 dans quelques jours peut être moins .

Merci en tout cas pour toutes les reviews que vous envoyer cela fait toujours plaisir.

Réponses aux Guest :

Amel : Merci pour la review ,en espérant que tu apprécie ce chapitre

Rokushimo : Je suis contente que le chapitre précédent t'es plu, surtout que le combat n'était pas prévu

Il ne se passe pas grand-chose dans ce chapitre je préviens

Version non corrigé, la version corrigé devrait arrivé dans quelque temps.

* * *

Chapitre8: Méfiez-vous d'une sortie à la plage.

_ Allez balance la monnaie !

Sting exultait, la première partie du pari était achevée ! Et la tête que faisait Orga était impayable tandis qu'il ôtait les billets de son porte monnaie, lui qui était si près de son porte feuille, cela devait lui faire mal.

_ Je dois avouer que tu es fort, réussir à séduire cette fille, même si plus de deux semaines c'est pas un exploit !...tu nous as habitué à mieux ...mais bon je suis bon joueur...voilà ton argent !

Le blond lui arracha l'argent des mains avec un sourire, il n'avait pas besoin d'argent car après tout il avait hérité d'une jolie fortune mais cela lui faisait toujours plaisir de gagner.

Les jeunes gens étaient sur le canapé de la maison du blond.

_ La prochaine étape se passe à l'horizontal je suppose.

_ Ouais, mais je vais prendre mon temps.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Parce que cette fille m'intrigue, il a plein de mystères autour d'elle ,et je veux les découvrirent avant de m'en débarrasser.

_ Attention Sting,si tu commence à t'impliquer, tu vas finir par t'intéresser à elle.

_ Ne dis pas n'importe quoi !

_ Tu sais dans les films ça commence comme ça.

_ On n'est pas dans un film Orga!Je serais jamais assez stupide pour tomber amoureux d'une fille pareille !

_ Si tu le dis...en tout cas bonne chance pour la seconde partie du parie .

_ Je me donne moins d'un mois! Ricana Sting.

_ Ahaha j'attends de voir ça !

.

.

Erza ne trouvait pas le sommeil dans sa grande chambre de Fairy Hills ,les images de Jellal usant de magie tournoyaient dans son esprit dans une spiral sans fin ,des tonnes de pensées l'assaillaient.

Elle avait fait la brutale découverte que son cher pâtissier n'était pas normal à proprement parlé, il possédait de la magie,Erza avait bien chercher des informations sur ce genre de chose sur le net mais tout ce qu'elle avait trouvé était soit des théories d'illuminés soit des choses qu'elle savait déjà . En clair elle n'avait rien appris, hors la curiosité la tenaillait, elle était intriguée.

Beaucoup aurait put penser qu'elle aurait été effrayée de découvrir que celui qu'elle aimait pratiquait la magie mais Erza avait plus été choquée que terrorisée après tout peu de chose faisait peur à la belle rouquine, enfin à part Ichiya un homme étrange et repoussant qu'elle avait rencontré un an plus tôt et qui semblait obsédé par son parfum, rien qu'en y repensant Erza frissonna d'horreur, mais elle le chassa de son esprit très rapidement pour le concentrer sur le cas de son pâtissier.

Jellal avait beau être adepte de magie qu'elle soit noir ou blanche, si Eza avait contracté des sentiment à l'égard du bleu, ce n'était pas à cause d'une histoire de magie ,mais à cause de ses yeux bruns, de ses cheveux bleus en bataille dans lesquelles elle aurait aimé passer une main et pour son sourire toujours empreint de sincérité . Il ne fallait pas oublier son courage car le Fernandes l'avait défendu contre cet affreux chacal blond !

Non ce n'était définitivement pas la magie qui allait empêcher Erza de se rapprocher de Jellal. C'est plus déterminé que jamais qu'Erza prit la décision de tout faire pour l'approcher et cela même si elle devait remettre deux ou trois de ses principes de côté.

Une sonnerie la fit sortir de ses pensées, elle jeta un regard à son téléphone et le saisit avec lassitude en sachant très bien qui pouvait bien l'appeler à deux heures du matin.

« Salut Mira » soupira Erza avec lassitude.

«Erza ! Tu ne dors toujours pas à cette heure là ! »

«Toi non plus je te ferrais remarquer »

« Moui bon …ça te dirais une sortie demain ?»

« Non merci »

« Allez Erza-chan ! Il y aura Grey,LucyNatsu et tout les autres ! »

« Où allez-vous ?

« A la plage ! »

« En plein mois de novembre ! »

«Et alors !? Allez viens !En plus tu as été bizarre en cours aujourd'hui…tu n'as pas parlé et tu n'as pas frappé Natsu quand il a commencé à provoquer Grey …il y a un problème ? »

Erza se souvint que ce matin ou techniquement hier matin, elle n'avait pas cessé de penser à ce qu'elle avait vu, donc elle avait été distraite.

« Je vais bien…je vais venir c'est bon ! »

« Youpiiii ! »

Erza soupira en se disant que la journée à avenir allait être longue_ 'très longue'._

.

.

.

Quand Juvia ouvrit les yeux ce samedi matin, elle voulu prolonger cet instant de paix et de silence.

Mais malheureusement cet instant ne dura pas, car bientôt elle sentit un poids se poser sur son dos,des pates le lui labourait doucement tandis qu'un miaulement parvint à son oreille.

-Charles soupira t-elle ,en se retournant sur le dos tout en attrapant le chat ,la femelle se mit à gigoter vigoureusement, appréciant d'être touché que par sa maîtresse Wendy, aussitôt l'animal sauta du lit et couru hors de la chambre ,Juvia de son côté sortit de son lit de mauvaise grâce, elle pesta silencieusement contre cette maudite chatte, qui elle en était sûr le faisait exprès .

Elle descendu des escaliers en se frottant les yeux, Wendy n'était pas dans le salon donc elle supposa qu'elle était dans la cuisine surement entrain de prendre son petit déjeuner, soudainement on toqua à la porte d'entrée, Juvia se dirigea donc vers la porte et l'ouvrit dans un mouvement lent.

_ Tu n'es pas encore habillé ?

La mage cligna bêtement des paupières, en voyant Sting devant sa porte.

Semblant se réveiller immédiatement, Juvia poussa vivement le blond et ferma a porte derrière elle.

Trop abasourdie par la présence du blond, elle ne se soucia pas du fait qu'elle soit en pyjama dehors.

_ Qu'est-ce que vous…tu fais ici ?!

_ Je t'avais dit que je venais te chercher aujourd'hui.

_ Peut importe c'est risqué de venir ! Si Jellal-nii avait été là…

_ Qu'est ce que ça fait ?

_ Mais ce serai une catastrophe ! Il ne doit pas l'apprendre…

_ Donc je suis ton sale petit secret ?

_ Quoi ? Non !enfin si !personne ne doit apprendre, interdiction de parler de ce qui s'est passé !

_ Donc tu veux que l'on reste discret ?

_ Oui, Juvia a déjà assez de problème donc ce mettre la moitié des filles du lycée à dos est une très mauvaise idée.

_ Vu comme ça.

_ Ju-nee-chan ? C'est qui a la porte ? Questionna la voix fluette de Wendy depuis le salon.

_ Juvia reviens dans vingt minutes prévint-elle en s'engouffrant en vitesse à l'intérieur.

_ Personne nia la bleue quand elle vit sa petite sœur dans le salon.

Wendy remarqua l'air nerveux de sa sœur ,surtout quand cette dernière grimpa en vitesse les escaliers ,alors la curiosité la gagna, elle alla jusqu'à la porte d'entrée et jeta un coup d'œil dans le l'œil de bœuf ,la seule chose qu'elle vu fut un jeune homme de dos regagner une voiture .

Juvia de son côté avait regagnée la salle de bain et prenait une douche rapide avant de se vêtir d'un de ses sempiternelle pull trop large beige, d'un pantalon en jean et attacha ses cheveux en une queue de cheval.

Elle redescendit apprêté sous le regard curieux de sa petite sœur.

_ Ne pose pas de question lui pria l'aînée .

Juvia se saisit d'un sac en bandoulière et sortit de la maison en vitesse, la plus jeune ne put s'empêcher d'aller observer le départ de sa sœur.

Elle referma discrètement la porte dès que la voiture s'éloigna et eut un petit sourire.

Juvia méritait d'être heureuse.

.

.

Dans la petite boulangerie pâtisserie de chez Rozu, Jellal était assis sur un tabouret en face de la caisse et attendait l'arrivé d'un client sans réelle impatience.

Les événements de la vieille lui trottaient encore dans la tête et pour être honnête tout cela l'angoissait un peu, il n'en avait pas parlé à ses sœurs pour ne pas les inquiéter mais il était de plus en plus nerveux.

Erza avait vu Jackal se transformer ! Et si elle était évanouie pendant qu'il usait de magie, cela restait problématique car comment expliquer sa présence sur le lieu de l'incident ainsi que le fait que le mage métamorphe le connaisse.

Jellal était foutu, il commençait à envisager l'idée de déménager.

.

.

.

_ Le bandeau est vraiment nécessaire ? Questionna Juvia.

_ Ouaip sinon cela gâcherait tout l'effet…

Juvia se concentra sur les bruits environnant pour essayer de connaitre leur destination, en tendant l'oreille elle entendit le cri d'un oiseau, mais pas n'importe lequel celui d'une mouette, Juvia se mit alors à paniquer.

'_Il n'a pas fait ça !?_

Sting lui enleva alors le bandeau avec lequel il lui avait bander les yeux quand ils étaient dans la voiture ,et Juvia se découvrit au loin la mer, il fallait encore marcher quelque mètre pour atteindre le sable .

Juvia se sentit reculer et blanchit considérablement.

_ Ca va ? S'enquit Sing en se rendant compte qu'elle semblait paralysée.

_ Oui…c'est juste…que Juvia a un problème avec …l'eau.

_ Tu es aquaphobe ?

_ Non !

Juvia n'avait pas peur de l'eau, mais elle préférait en rester éloigner car elle craignait toujours que sa magie se manifeste, même après des années de contrôle.

_ Très bien alors je dois renoncer à te jeter à l'eau alors….dommage. Dit-il avec un faux air déçu qui fit piquer un fard à bleue.

_ Tu viens ? Le blond s'était déjà éloigné, voyant cela la bleue se hâta à le rejoindre, ils marchèrent un temps sur le goudron puis sur l'herbe pour finalement se retrouver avec les pieds dans le sable, Juvia se stoppa un instant devant l'étendu bleu, elle n'avait pas remit les pieds sur cette plage depuis près de 4 ans et en ce moment une tonne de souvenirs revinrent en force pour lui donner une claque.

Devant elle,elle vu sa version jeune ainsi que celle de Wendy et celle de Jellal courir derrière leur mère faussement terrifié.

_ Attrapez là ! Avait crié le jeune garçon semblant être âgé de seulement 13 ans .

La femme couru se mettre à l'abri dans l'eau en s'esclaffant.

_ Ils m'ont eu Hurla-t-elle en mimant une mine dramatique tandis que la jeune Juvia lui sautait sur le dos, et que le petit Jellal prenait la si jeune Wendy qui peinait à les rejoindre avec ses brassards aux bras.

_ Juvia ?

La voix de Sting la fit sursauter et elle se tourna vers le blond .

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a s'enquit-il inquiet.

_ Rien ! Assura la mage d'eau.

_ Alors pourquoi pleures-tu ?

Juvia toucha ses joues d'où coulaient quelques larmes, se rendant comte de cela elle jeta un coup d'œil nerveux au ciel, il était plus gris que quand ils étaient partit, cela ne signifiait qu'une chose :

Sa tristesse influait sur la météo.

Elle se mit donc deux bonnes claque mental pour se contrôler et jeta un regard au visage intrigué et inquiet du blond.

Elle se concentra sur cela, sur le pli qui apparaissait sur son front, sur ses lèvres qui se mouvait pour lui demander ce qu'elle avait ,sur ces si beaux yeux bleus, sur la cicatrice au coin de l'œil, qui ne lui retirait rien de son charme . Juvia aurait mentit si elle avait dit que le blond n'était pas à son goût, n'était-il pas du genre à être le type de tout le monde ? Mais Juvia était davantage intéressée par la normalité qu'il pouvait lui apporter que par sa beauté.

_ Suis-je si éblouissant que cela te fait pleurer ? Tenta de plaisanter le blond.

Cela eut le don de fonctionner , Juvia éclata de rire malgré sa gorge serrer, elle s'étouffa un peu d'ailleurs et toussota .

Sting amusé lui saisit la main .

_ J'ai quelque chose à te montrer.

.

.

La crique qui se cachait au bas d'une petite falaise situer à deux mètres de la plage avait l'art de faire craquer n'importe qui que Sting emmenait, il n'avait qu'à les emmener ici et la crique et son eau bleu, ses rochers et ses hautes herbes qui préservait l'intimité faisait le reste.

_ Juvia venait souvent ici plus jeune. Un minuscule sourire nostalgique s'afficha tandis que la mage avançait vers une petite falaise, Sting la suivit la regardant faire, d'habitude celles qu'il emmenait ici s'extasiaient mais comme elle connaissait déjà cette endroit, l'effet qu'avait attendu le blond n'était pas concluant.

Il resta un moment figé en la voyant escalader les parois rocheuses, puis marcher en équilibre sur les pierres qui formait une sorte de plate forme avec agilité avant de disparaitre , Sting la suivit sachant que cela menait à une grotte où il s'y était déjà aventurer il se souvenait que la dernière fille qu'il avait emmener à la grotte lui avait demandé de la porter, sur son pauvre dos qui avait eut des séquelles pendant deux jours.

Une fois à l'intérieur il remarqua que Juvia regardait avec insistance la petite source d'eau qui coulait au milieu de la grotte s'avançant doucement vers elle.

Déjà petite quand sa mère lui avait montré cette source Juvia avait sentit une sorte de magie dans ce lieu, une fascination avait naquit pour cette eau si bleu, si trouble, profonde, si hypnotisante.

Juvia secoua vivement la tête et recula, elle devait à tout prix rester éloigné de l'eau.

_ Et bien moi je vais piquer une tête s 'exclama le joueur de basket.

Avant de ne serais-ce que comprendre ce que le blond lui disait Juvia le vit ôter son haut noir, et le balancer au sol.

Juvia cligna d'abord bêtement des paupières, le rouge aux joues et voulu détourner le regard, sincèrement elle le voulut mais elle ne le put.

Qui aurait put détourner le regard devant une telle beauté, une telle musculature, un tel charisme, un tel charme?

Ce rendant compte de son trouble, Sting satisfait s'avança rapidement vers elle , l'acculant à la paroi rocheuse de la grotte .

_ Est-ce que ça va tu es toute rouge ? Questionna t-il avec une fausse innocence.

Juvia hallucinait de plus en plus. Tout semblait irréel quand elle était avec Sting, il y a un mois encore jamais elle n'aurait pensé, ne serais-ce qu'être en relation avec lui et aujourd'hui il se tenait devant elle, torse nu, tentant sans subtilité de l'aguiché et de…

Juvia fut violement interrompu dans ses pensées par la bouche de Sting posé sur la sienne, ce dernier avait encerclé le visage de la bleue de ses mains forte et avait collé son corps contre le sien.

Juvia bien qu'un peu surprise, se laissa vite aller, le baiser étant d'abord assez chaste, tout comme le précédent, puis lentement Sting se mit à mouvoir les lèvres , tout en prenant garde de garder sa langue dans sa bouche, il ne voulait pas braqué Juvia, cela les aurait fait régresser.

Sting de son côté s'étonnait encore de ne pas ressentir de dégout en l'embrassant, bien au contraire il trouvait cela agréable, empreint d'une douceur et d'une fragilité qui était appréciable.

Il eut un instant où la sentit presque trembler dans ses bras, un moment où les mains fines de Juvia remontèrent sur son dos, un moment où les lèvres de la bleue devinrent moins timide et plus quémandeuse. A cet instant Sting se sentit bien.

Mais cette sensation de bien être fut écourtée car Juvia le repoussa doucement.

_ Je…Juvia …hum…tu ne voulais pas aller te baigner ?

_ Hum mouais …

Le blond alla donc vers la source, adoptant une démarche féline pour rentrer dans l'eau, mais trop absorbé par l'effet qu'il produisait sur Juvia , il ne vit pas la pierre devant lui et trébucha lamentablement , exécutant un plat dans l'eau.

Juvia de son côté partit dans un fou rire incontrôlable, Sting venait officiellement de perdre toute crédibilité à ses yeux.

_ Si tu m'aidais à me relever au lieu de te marrer grogna le blond en sortant la tête de l'eau.

Juvia s'exécuta tout de même secoué par de petits gloussements qu'elle tentait au mieux de contenir.

Bien qu'un peu réticente à l'idée de s'approcher de l'eau, elle le fit et tendu une main au blond. Ce dernier qui avait complètement oublié ce que la mage lui avait dit sur son problème avec l'eau, la tira avec tant de force qu'elle tomba à l'eau.

Sting ricana et au moment où il allait se retourner pour contempler la face surement hilarante de la bleue, il reçu un puissant jet d'eau dans le visage. Le temps que sa vue brouillée revienne à la normal, quand il jeta un regard à côté de lui :

'_Elle a disparut !'_

Sting se mit sincèrement à paniquer.

.

.

.

Dès que le corps de Juvia rentra en contact avec l'eau, quelque chose qu'elle s'était efforcr de garder endormit s'était réveillé. Elle n'avait pas put empêcher son corps de se transformer et de totalement faire corps avec l'eau jusqu'à ce que confondre avec.

Les événements s'était vite enchainé après cela, elle avait envoyé un jet d'eau dans la figure de se maudit blond espérant que cela ferait assez diversion pour qu'elle est le temps d'allez se cacher au fond de l'eau. Heureusement quand elle était plus jeune elle et son frère avait découvert un sorte de passage sous marin qui menait à l'extérieur dans l'eau de la crique, Juvia sortit donc de l'eau , s'accrochant à quelque rocher pour finalement regagner la plage .

Elle soupira heureuse d'avoir réussit à s'extirper de l'eau rapidement, et constata avec agacement qu'elle était complètement trempé, elle ôta donc son Pull dans le but de l'essorer mais voyant que malgré cela il restait mouillé, une idée lui traversa l'esprit mais elle la repoussa loin, elle ne devait pas user de magie, elle avait tenu bon pendant quatre ans, elle n'allait pas craquer maintenant ! Juvia aurait pu user sa magie pour faire bouillir les particules d'eau de son vêtement et ainsi le faire sécher plus vite mais utiliser la magie était contraire à toutes les règles qu'elle s'était fixé.

_ Juvia !

La bleue sursauta et se retourna pour croiser le regard mi-soulagé mi-étonné de Sting.

Ce dernier était sortit de la grotte dans le but d'allez chercher les secours et il ne s'était pas attendu à la croiser, semblant saine et sauve.

Il se précipita vers elle et la saisit par les épaules .

_ Tu es folle de m'avoir fait une peur pareille ! Comment as-tu fait pour sortir de la grotte ?!

_ Sous l'eau il y a une sorte de passage qui mène à l'extérieur expliqua doucement Juvia.

_ Pourquoi être partit ?! J'ai cru que tu avais disparu ou une merde dans le genre !

Oui Sting était énervé et oui il avait été inquiet mais qui ne l'aurait pas été ? Soudainement une personne disparait dans l'eau, il y a matière à s'inquiéter.

Sting se calma considérablement devant le regard coupable de la bleue.

'_Je n'aurais peut être pas dû la jeter à l'eau ' _Songea le blond.

Soudainement un détail percuta Sting, Juvia n'avait plus de haut.

Le blond avait toujours supposé que si la bleue portait des pulls un peu trop grand c'était pour caché toute sorte d'imperfection mais le corps devant lui était tout sauf ce à quoi il s'était attendu.

Une poitrine généreuse, des courbes pulpeuses, une peau laiteuse qui semblait lui hurler de la dévorer.

Comme quoi il l'avait jugé trop vite.

'_Notre futur nuit ensemble ne sera pas si désagréable '_

Songea le blond en la dévorant du regard sans une once de discrétion. En interceptant son regard Juvia prit une teinte coquelicot et se pressa d'enfiler son pull mouillé.

_ Hum…j'ai un T-shirt dans ma voiture si tu veux.

_ Avec plaisir souffla la bleue.

_ Bien on y va ! Il enroula sa main autour de celle de « sa petite-amie » et l'entraina loin de la crique.

.

.

Les jeunes gens regagnèrent la plage principale main dans la main, quelques personnes (qui était arrivé entre-temps) y étaient présentent mais ils n'y firent pas attention.

Par contre deux personnes du groupe de gens qui s'amusait sur la plage les remarquèrent.

Ces deux personnes étaient Lucy et Erza qui étaient resté sur le sable alors que les autres ,comme Mira, Laxus,Natsu,Grey ou Lissana faisaient trempette.

_ Qu'est-ce que Sting et Glo…Juvia Lokser font ensemble ? Main dans la main ? Tu crois qu'ils sont en couple? Questionna Erza complètement sous le choc.

Elle ne reçu comme réponse qu'un grognement. Interloquée elle se tourna vers son amie et elle ne vu que le visage furieux de Lucy.

_ Je ne peux pas laissez faire ça !...

Elle se leva promptement et se mit à marcher d'un pas rageur vers a direction qu'avait emprunté le couple mais soudain elle s'arrêta et poussa un grand :

_ Raaaaaaaaah de désespoir et d'agacement puis elle revint s'asseoir auprès d'Erza.

_ Je ne peux rien faire !

_ De quoi tu parles ? S'enquit la rouquine un peu perdue.

_ Sting manipule Juvia ça se voit ! Mais je ne peux rien y faire !

_...

_ Si seulement je pouvais m'approchez d'elle et interférer murmura t-elle pour elle-même la tête baissée.

_...

Soudainement sa tête se releva en vitesse, un sourire calculateur s'afficha sur ses lèvres.

_ Toi tu pourrais !

_ Heu ? Je suis paumé ? De quoi tu parles ? Râla Erza.

_ Je ne peux pas m'approcher de Juvia… ne demande pas pourquoi, mais toi tu peux le faire ! Je veux que tu trouves ce que complotes Sting , je t'en pris … je ne veux pas que ce connard la fasse souffrir.

_ Hum…

Erza n'hésita pas longtemps, elle avait besoin de nouer le contact avec Jellal et Juvia l'y aiderait, de plus aider une innocente jeune fille à échapper aux griffes de ce sadique, relevait du devoir civique !

_ C'est d'accord.

Lucy souffla, le cœur un peu plus en paix.

.

.

Juvia qui avait revêtu un grand T-shirt blanc trop grand pour elle s'installa sur le siège passager.

_ Alors ton problème avec l'eau ? S'enquit le blond en regagnant la place du conducteur ? Si t'a pas la phobie de l'eau ou même d'allergie, pourquoi tu m'as dit avoir un problème avec l'eau ?

_ C'est compliqué…

_ Tu veux ne pas en parler donc ?

_ Juvia préférais éviter.

Sting soupira devant Ce manque de coopération de la bleue, si il voulait apprendre des choses sur la bleue il allait devoir être insistant.

_ Parle moi de ta famille. Déclara t-il soudainement.

Peut être qu'en apprenant plus sur la fratrie pourrait-il mieux comprendre le mystère qui entourait la mage.

_ Heu et bien il y a Jellal le frère de Juvia, il est très protecteur et travailleur, il y a Wendy qui est un peu…notre soleil, notre espoir, notre air, notre petit trésor.

Le sourire tendre qu'affichait la bleue témoignait de toute la tendresse qu'elle ressentait vis –à-vis de son frère et de sa petite sœur. Sting qui avait quitté la route des yeux, la trouva réellement mignonne à cet instant.

Il se flagella mentalement et se concentra à nouveau sur la route. _'C'est pas le moment de penser ça !'._

_ Et tes parents ?

Pour le coup Juvia avait perdu son sourire et arborait une mine sombre.

_ Juvia ne connait pas vraiment son père… il est partit quand elle avait 2 ans…Et la mère de Juvia est morte il ya quatre ans…c 'est tout.

Juvia n'allait pas se confier, c'était trop dure d'en parler, trop de souvenirs ressurgissaient à son évocation, trop de tristesse, trop de douleur, trop de culpabilité…

_ Et toi ? Questionna la bleue qui voulait à tout prix éviter la conversation sur sa mère.

_ Hum moi je suis fils unique, encore heureux je n'aurais pas supporté de moutard me collant aux basques !...hum j'ai jamais connu ma mère elle s'est barré je ne sais où un peu après ma naissance…

Cette dernière phrase avait été dite avec nonchalance comme si Sting s'enfichait.

_ Oh Juvia est désolé.

_ Je m'enfiche assura le blond…elle pourrait mourir demain que ça ne me ferrait rien…

_ Arrêtez la voiture ! s'exclama Juvia

Sting se gara sur le bas côté de la route sans comprendre.

_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe !?

_ V…tu ne devrais pas parler de ta mère ainsi ! S'insurgea la bleue.

_ Quoi tu m'engueules pour ça ?

_ Tu finiras par regretter de parler d'elle ainsi, malgré ses erreurs…croit moi tu regretteras…

_ Tu parles en connaissance de cause peut être ?

_ Oui…La mère de Juvia avait bien des défauts…mais jamais elle ne se permettra de la critiquer. Jamais.

Sting leva les yeux, mi-intrigué par la phrase de la bleue , mi exaspérer par cette réaction exagéré .

'_Et un seconde rendez-vous raté ! Un !'_


	9. Note

Bonjour a tous et à toute ceci n'est pas un chapitre ,mais une note pour avertir que je fais une pause sur mes fics, je vais essayer de ne pas les arrêter , je suis vraiment désolé de vous faire ça mais j'ai besoin de temps , les cours me prennent du temps et je suis allé prendre des « engagements » qui vont m'en prendre encore plus, de plus j'avoue être en sérieux manque d'inspiration, c'est-à-dire que je sais comment se finit l'histoire mais j'ai du mal à écrire le milieu.

Pour la fic les fées des bois je vais bientôt poster le chapitre 2 et peut être vais-je la finir vu qu'elle n'a que cinq chapitre, mais je ne promet rien.

Je m'excuse une nouvelle fois pour ma futur absence, qui je l'espère sera brève.

Mes plus sincères excuses et je comprendrais que vous soyez déçu ou énervé mais je vous demande d'être compréhensif.

Réponses aux reviews :

Miss42 : Je ne l'abandonne pas ou en tout cas je ne veux pas l'abandonné mais je préfère faire une pause maintenant parce que ça devenait galère d'écrire un chapitre, désolé de te lasser sur ta fin

Rokushimo : Vraiment désolé mais merci pour cette review qui m'avait fait plaisir

En tout cas merci à tous ceux qui ont aimé, commenté, ou simplement lu .

Larva.


End file.
